Blinded
by scrletfyre
Summary: Naruto is told by the elders of the council to protect Sasuke with his life during an A ranked mission. During the mission Naruto is wounded badly as a jutsu had managed to destroy his eyes. Kurama is able to heal all of Naruto's wounds but his eyes are forever lost to him as the nine tails gives him the ability to see through his eyes. YAOI - SASU/NARU
1. the mission

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Chapter one: the mission

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

Ever since the end of the fifth great ninja war, life in Konaha had returned back to normal. You think after risking my life not once but twice for this village I would be hailed as a hero. Nope. It frustrated me to no end that all of my friends and even teammates had become a jonin and chunin while I was still ranked a near genin. It didn't matter that I had the most powerful Biju sealed within me or the fact that I had become a sage. It felt like everything I ever did or have done doesn't matter anymore. Hell even my life long rival Sasuke Uchiha had returned back to the village. Much to the happiness of the council and all of the fan girls. But lately I have been feeling depressed. I have lost all will to smile as I didn't even pick fights with Sasuke anymore. Knowing that it was a complete waste of time. I still kind of wore the fake smile around people. If that wasn't bad enough, Hinata told me that she was no longer to associate with me and that her clan had arranged for her to marry her teammate Kiba Inuzuka. I think that the Hyuga clan still blames me for Neji's death. About the only one who still showed me any support was Kurama. I even changed by my mindscape for the nine tailed demon fox as now instead of sewers it was a lush forest. Kurama opened up to me a bit more telling me all about his past hosts and other things that I should be concerned about. And trust me when I say this, half of the things I would never think was even possible could happen. For example, if I chose to have sexual relations with a male, depending on who is the seme decided on who becomes pregnant. Trust me I was shocked to find this out. Not that any guy catches my eye or anything. As I am still partly grossed out by my first kiss with Sasuke. I didn't think those damn fan girls could be even more vicious until I had stolen Sasuke's first kiss. Hey….. It wasn't like I planned for it to happen.

Anyways getting back to the point here. It was a start of a normal day as I got up, took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. I decided to go and visit pervy sage, my parents, the old man, and Neji's grave. I would have gone to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to get some flowers but I didn't know if Ino was working or not. And besides when Ino wasn't working the family would charge me almost double for even the flowers that weren't the greatest in the world. So once again I went without a tribute do to how poor I was even despite being the son of the fourth hokage. I bet you that my dad is probably fuming in his grave if he saw how poorly I was being treated. If he knew that most of the Namikaze funds went to the village and its council, he would have a field day on their asses. I was even lucky to get any of his and my mom's belongings. As I made my way through the village, I kept my head down. I avoided most of the elders in the village gaze as I knew that they were speaking poorly of me. I wanted my life to end as I felt that I was no longer wanted in this world.

When I reached the graveyard, I tried my best to hold the overwhelming emotions that I was feeling. By the time I had reached my dad's grave, I had broken down in tears. Even though we barely gotten a chance to talk during the war, I knew that his resurrected body wouldn't hold out forever. I never truly got a chance to talk to him. To find out if he was proud of me. If he regretted having to seal Kurama within me and for us to be hated by the very village that he fought so hard to protect. But I knew that he and my mom where in a better place. Even before I knew that I was the son of the fourth hokage I wanted to be a hokage. To have people acknowledge me and respect me. I only had a small handful of people who did that.

 ***Pull yourself together kit. I doubt that your father would want to see you like this. You're the son of the two of the strongest people in all of the leaf. If you feel this village has shut you away then, why don't we leave?*** Kurama asked me mentally. I wiped away my tears as I was kind of shocked by his suggestion. ***Just think about it. All right?*** Kurama stated before I noticed that I wasn't alone. Kakashi-sensei had come to pay his respects as well.

"I thought that I would find you here. We have been summoned for a mission." stated Kakashi. I just looked at my teacher as I nodded my head as I followed him to the hokage tower.

Tsunade sat behind her desk as I forced myself to smile in her presence. I didn't want her to trouble herself with my own problems as she had the entire village to look after.

"Thank you for coming Team Seven." I looked at both Sakura and Sai as they both wore jonin jackets as Sasuke wore his slashed head plate when I gave it back to him. I just bowed my head keeping the fake smile plastered on my face as I tried to pay attention to why Tsunade would bring us here. Ever since Sasuke had come back, Sakura has been flirting even more with him than before. I had noticed that every time Sakura did this it caused Sai to roll his eyes. The former Anbu root member had fallen in love with the pink haired banshee not that she would even notice. Sasuke was still the same emotionless emo prick that he always has been. I didn't even know what these damn fan girls see in him. "The reason why I have called you all here is because I have an A ranked mission for you to complete. We have received word of someone going around and collecting kekkigenkai eyes and siphoning off some of the Jinchuriki's chakra." stated Tsunade bluntly.

"Lady Tsunade is it really a good idea to have both Sasuke and Naruto on this mission. Considering that this person is after them both?" asked Sai.

"It is because of them that it may draw this person out." answered Tsunade as she pulled out a map pointing to a spot on it. "Here's where we have received word of his last known location." All of us looked at the map memorizing the location. "You are to find this man and to bring him back for interrogation."

"And if we can't? And something terrible was to happen?" asked Sakura.

"Then I give you full permission to kill him. But retrieve any data that this person may have." answered Tsunade. All of us nodded our heads that we understood the mission. We then bowed to Tsunade before we turned to leave.

As I was leaving I could hear Tsunade call out to Sasuke.

"Congradulations Sasuke. You are now of a chunin rank." she stated. I felt my world come crashing down. The damn teme got to be a chunin before me. As I turned to leave I could see the two elders whom controlled the council waiting.

"Uzumaki, a minute if you will." stated the man known as Homura Mitokado. The female that was next to him was Koharu Utatane. I could hear Kurama snarl through our mental path. I couldn't blame him as these two viewed us a weapon, nothing more. They were part of the reason why I was so damn poor. By now Sasuke had come out of Tsunade's office as he knew that I had heard about his promotion. That fake smile was still plastered across my face.

"Congrads on making chunin Sasuke. I will see you guys at the gate. The council elders wish to speak to me for a moment." I stated. Sasuke just clicked his tongue as he bowed his head at the elders before leaving.

"We assume that you know about your upcoming mission." stated Koharu as I simply nodded my head yes.

"Good that makes things much easier. During this mission you are to protect Sasuke Uchiha with your very life. He is the hero of the leaf as he has both the _Shaningan_ and _Rinegan_ eyes. The council has also decided that he will become the next hokage." stated Homura. Almost instantly I felt my very world come crashing down all around me. And since I was only a genin, I had to comply with their demands no matter how much I didn't want to.

Next Chapter….

Hell in a hand basket


	2. Kurama's proposal

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Two: Kurama's proposal

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

I could hear thunder rumbling throughout Naruto's mindscape. The weather always reflected his mood. I could easily deal with the grey skies seeing how almost the whole village has shut him away since the last Uchiha returned. I kind of missed the energetic blond who had changed me. It felt like his entire world had come crashing down as through our connection I could sense that nothing he does seems to matter anymore. His parents are dead no thanks to me. Well more precisely thanks to Obito Uchiha whom had ripped me out of Kushina and forced me to attack the village. The sannin whom trained Naruto was also dead. The sannin known as Jiraiya died trying to gain Intel on the Akatsuki. The Hyuga girl known as Hinata whom had a wild crush on Naruto almost died before his very eyes. The Hyuga prodigy known as Neji died trying to protect us during the fourth great ninja war. I opened up my senses to hear that Naruto's lifetime rival Sasuke had become a chunin. I wondered what the Uchiha did to achieve the rank before Naruto. Sure he did help us out during the war and helped in stopping the world from being destroyed. But Naruto saved the leaf also during those times as he also stopped Pain, the supposed leader of the Akatsuki. I could see through our connection the two council elders waiting for Naruto after he got an A ranked mission from Tsunade, the slug queen and current hokage. It seems that someone was collecting eyes more precisely those with a kekkigenkai in them. They were also syphoningoff the Biju's chakra. I wondered if it could be the Akatsuki but they were all dead. Then I heard the words from Homura and Koharu that caused a storm to brew within Naruto's mindscape.

"We want you to protect Sasuke Uchiha with your life. He is the hero of the leaf as he holds two unique eye doujinshu. The council wants to make him the next hokage after Tsunade."

Hearing those words caused the sky to erupt as the rain poured from the sky. I was forced to take shelter in my den that I made since Naruto had altered his mindscape.

" **They can't be fucking serious!"** I roared in my den while shaking myself dry. I felt for my kit as I wanted to take him in my arms and comfort him. This village has pretty much crushed all of his hopes and dreams. I looked down at my claws as I knew that in my present form, I couldn't do that. That is when a very wicked idea crossed my mind. I would try to achieve what no other Biju has ever done before. I was going to try to become or be able to transform into a human form. I felt that it was time for Naruto to leave this place as no one was ever going to truly accept him. Sure there was only a small handful that didn't treat my host like he was dirt. But there were still a lot of them who did. This village will never change despite the fourth's claim to have faith in people. Certain the village did rebuild after the war but the people didn't as most of them remained the same. If Naruto remained within this village, I could feel that he would become even more miserable and depressed. Out of all of my hosts, I felt that Naruto deserved better. I could hear Naruto grumbling through our mental path as he stormed off to his rundown apartment to pack for his mission.

" **Hey Kit…"** I yelled out through our connection.

*I trust that you heard all of that?* he asked. God he sounded so weak. All of his hopes and dreams have been forever crushed right before his eyes.

" **Yeah…. I heard. Naruto after this mission is over, we should leave this village. I understand your reasons for wanting to stay but it's never going to get any better. I don't care if this village will see you as a rogue. But I would rather you be a rogue ninja than to continue being miserable here. I miss seeing the young energetic blond that wanted to change how the world saw him. Who wanted to be the hokage, the hero of the leaf village. The same blond whom changed not only my but also touched the hearts of the other Biju whom feared of being a sacrifice. I miss seeing your smile more than anything else."** I told him honestly. I could feel the weather slightly change as rain began to taper off. My words seemed to touch him as he knew that everything I had spoken was true.

*Hey Kurama….?*

" **Yes Kit?"**

*Thanks for always being there for me when I need someone.* Naruto replied.

" **No problem Kit!"** I stated before I felt Naruto cut our connection.

I sighed to myself softly before I began to run though all of the jutsu's that I have seen over my many years. I was going to learn to change my form to that of a human being. Never before had I felt such a strong need to protect my host. But Naruto was special. He was a direct ancestor to the very man whom had created me. The great sage of the sixth paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Naruto was also the one whom made contact with me when he was younger. The punk had a lot of gusto to stand up to me. There were times that he would either demand my chakra or I would give it to him to help him out. At times he seemed to pull my powers and make it his own without my knowledge. I don't know what it was about Naruto that made me so protective over him as I often came to view him like he was my own cub. I guess in some ways that Naruto had touched me much like my master Hagoromo did when he was alive. This time I would do everything within my powers to have Naruto smile again. To see his hopes and dreams come true. But first thing I had to do was to acquire a human form. I set out to work quickly hoping that I would be able to show Naruto my human form when the time was right.

Next Chapter…

Sacrifice


	3. the attack

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Three: the attack

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

Ever since I had returned back to the leaf village, many of the people treated me like I had never left. The one person who had changed the most was Naruto. He wasn't the same scrawny looking dweeb that I once knew. He no longer fought with me as he was to be my guard temporarily to see if I would still act upon my vengeance to destroy the leaf. But I realize now how wrong it was for me to leave to the village in order to kill my older brother Itachi. I had no idea the truth about what the third made him do because of my clan's desire to rule the leaf. I now understood why Itachi spared me, it was so that I could make new strives and rebuild the Uchiha clan. God how stupid was I to go with Orochimaru to gain power this way I could kill my brother. Even though Itachi was listed as a rogue, his status was wiped clean as I was allowed to bury his remains with those of my clan. After getting our current mission and being promoted to the rank of chunin, I couldn't help but to feel sorry for Naruto. After all of his hard work and involvement during the war, he was still a genin. I felt like that I didn't disserve to be a chunin not if it meant that Naruto was left behind. It took me a while to realize just how much the blond knuckle head ninja meant to me. Sure I have tried to kill him twice but each time I couldn't find it in my heart to deliver the final blow. It wasn't until my time with Orochimaru that I tried to piece together why it was that Naruto caused my heart to flutter. It was because I was in love with him. Naruto was the one person in my life whom I had any real sort of bond with, a strong connection. Sure there were the never ending fan girls whom craved my attention. But it was always Naruto whom I wanted even remotely near me. It wasn't just because he was my teammate. It felt much stronger than that. I still haven't told Naruto how I felt about him. In some ways I was afraid that he wouldn't accept me if he learned how I truly felt about him.

Lately I have noticed that Naruto was no longer his bright and cheerful self. He always wore that same cheerful smiling mask when he was around others. But when he thought that he was alone, it came off. It was almost like he was depressed. I became concerned as I wanted to find out why Naruto had lost his ray of sunshine. But I would have to wait until we have completed this mission. It was the first mission completed by team seven since my return as Sai still remained a part of this team. As I walked towards the gate I could feel Sakura literally latch herself onto my arm. No matter how many times I told her no and that I am not interested in her in that way, she always insists on clinging on me. I feel sorry for poor Sai whom has fallen in love with Sakura. But she is about one of the many fan girls whom refuses to give up on being the future Mrs. Uchiha. I wonder how they would react if they found out that I am kind of attracted to the same sex. Guess I would have to wait to find out. Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi were all ready there waiting for us. Kakashi was speaking to Naruto as he just nodded his head. No doubt Kakashi was going over some last minute details with Naruto.

"All right team seven. Lets set out as we should make it to the place that Tsunade showed us on the map within two days at top speed even with us camping out one of those days." stated Kakashi. Once everyone understood we set out. Sakura still stayed close by me as she tried desperately to flirt with me. I just clicked my tongue and ignored whatever she was saying. I was more determined to figure out what was wrong with my Naruto.

After about five hours of traveling, I had about enough of Sakura that I could withstand.  
"Kasashi-sensei... can we break for a bit?" I asked. I needed an excuse to get away from Sakura. Kaksahi stopped as he looked at the team. He clearly saw the reason why I had asked to stop.  
"Alright team, lets break for lunch!" he stated as he took out his usual porn book from his pocket.  
"Sasuke share lunch with me!" cried out Sakura.  
"Sorry Sakura. I have to take care of other business." I stated. She seemed to catch my drift as she blushed deeply.  
"Oh kay..." she stated. I noticed that Naruto had set out away from everyone but he was still relatively close to the group. His mask had came off during our travels as he ate alone. He wasn't eating his usual ramen noodles. I don't think I have ever recalled a point when I don't think that I have ever recalled a moment when I saw Naruto stuffing his face with his trade mark ramen noodles. As I walked over towards Naruto, something moved just beyond the corner of my vision. I dodged quickly to see a shuriken had been thrown. Everyone went into combat positions as I allowed my _Sharingan_ to activate.  
Laughter rose all around us as I couldn't pin point where it was coming from.  
"I must be the luckiest man in the world. It seems two of the people whom I have been looking for is actually coming to find me." stated a mysterious voice. I never noticed Kakashi had put down his book as he also had his single _Sharningan_ exposed. Naruto had his eyes closed as I could feel him gathering _Senjutsu_ (nature energy) this way he could go into _Sage Mode_.  
"Why don't you come out where we can see you?" Kakashi asked.  
"Come know what is the fun in that?" asked the mysterious man. By now Naruto had his _Sage Mode_ activated as he took some kunai's out throwing them towards a nearby tree. The kunai's embedded themselves into the tree. "You missed."  
"I think not." Naruto replied with hardly any emotion. Suddenly the kunai's that Naruto threw exploded causing the man to come out into the open. It was an older looking man whom appeared to be the same age as Kakashi. He wore a one piece black suit with white bandages covering both his hands up to his elbows and almost like a shirt as it covered his face from the nose down. Hung by his side was a long sword which laid in its sheath. He had short Aqua green hair and glowing copper orange eyes.  
" _Sage Mode_ , I am impressed. But it won't be enough to stop me as I will have the Uchiha's _Sharningan_ and the nine tails chakra." stated the masked man as he pulled out his sword preparing to strike even with two trained _Sharningan's_ on him and Naruto in _Sage Mode._ This guy seemed confident that we didn't stand a chance against him.

Next chapter…..

The sacrifice


	4. the sacrifice

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OCC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Four: the sacrifice

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

I could hear Kurama snarling through our mental link as something about this man whom stood before us felt off. He had the same familiar chakra as the Uchiha's, the Hyuga's, and Pain combined. I knew that was totally impossible. Before our mission, Kakashi-sensei told me not to use any of Kurama's powers. We still didn't know how this man was syphoning off the Biju's powers. All of us stood at the ready waiting for this man to make the first move.

 ***Definitely be careful Kit. I can already sense that he has some of the Biju's chakra in him. But we don't know if he has the skills to use it.*** Kurama told me mentally. The bandaged masked man seemed really relaxed as if he knew something that we didn't. I could see his orange copper eyes glowing as a combination of the _Sharningan, Rinnegan,_ and _Byakugan_ formed in his eyes as they turned changing to a golden yellow color.

'Wait! Why does he need the eyes when he already possesses all three?' I asked myself.

 ***Because they are a pale imitation of the real things.*** Kurama answered. I could notice the group tense up when he revealed all three eye kekkigenkai.

"Don't be fooled! They aren't the real thing!" I shouted out. The masked man clapped his hands together.

"Congratulations. You can clearly see through my facade but it is a little too late." exclaimed the masked man as clones appeared out of nowhere. But these were no ordinary clones but rather shadow clones.

'Two can play at this game.' I thought to myself as I held up my fingers into a cross shape. _"Multi shadow clone!"_ I stated producing at least fifty clones compared to his twenty-five. "Keep them busy while I snap them out of the jutsu that has them paralyzed." I commanded the clones.

"Got it boss!" hissed one of my clones as all of my clones moved to attack the masked man. Jiraiya's words on how to break a genjustu echoed through my head as I could feel some of Kurama's chakra pouring into me.

 ***Don't get the wrong idea Naruto. Your chakra alone won't be able to snap them out of a** _ **Tsukuyomi**_ **even if it is a pale imitation.*** Kurama growled. ***By the way you may want to produce more clones.*** I did as the fox suggested as this time I created at least a thousand clones while I freed my team.

I could feel each of them come around as they all noticed my team of clones battling against the masked man and his clones.

"Don't be fooled by his eyes. They are pale imitation to the real things." I told my group as I pulled them back away from the clone fight.

"How come you weren't affected Naruto?" asked Sai as I shrugged my shoulders.

 ***It's probably because I had diverted your attention or perhaps my maker's gift is still a part of you.*** Kurama stated.

*Who knows the reason? We can focus on that later.* I replied. I had noticed by now that all of the masked man's clones and my clones had all vanished.

"I have to admit that your clones are more resliant than mine. But are you ready to take this fight with me more seriously? I would hate to think that I got the nine tails chakra and the _Sharningan_ without much of a fight." stated the masked man. Sakura was the first one to charge into battle as chakra wrapped around her hand enhancing her strength. Seeing Sakura pissed caused the masked man to laugh.

"Stop laughing you bastard. I won't let you lay a hand on Sasuke!" she roared.

 ***And what are we? Chopped liver?*** Kurama asked me mentally. I produced several more clones to help me gather up my chakra while the others went to fight the masked man. I knew that close range attacks weren't going to do us any good as this man was far too quick and nimble. Hopefully I could hit him with my _Rasenshuriken._ I watched as Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei tried to help Sakura out in the fight. Somehow this man was able to produce more _shadow clones_ just as quickly as I could. My eyes widened when I saw black lightning lace around the main body's hand. It looked similar to Sasuke's _Chidori_ and Kakashi-sensei's _Lightning Blade_. The main body was going after Sasuke. I don't know what possessed me to move as I ran to stop the man since Sasuke's attention was on the clone before him.

It felt almost like I was back on the bridge during our first mission away from the village. That mission also became an A ranked one as we fought against Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku. Haku had Sasuke and I trapped by his kekkigenkai _Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals_. Sasuke had moved to protect me from Haku's needles when I nearly blacked out. It was the second time that Sasuke had ever saved my life. Once again I was risking everything to save him, to protect him. I could feel myself tapping into Kurama's chakra to give me a speed boost.

 ***Kit….. What the hell are you doing?!*** yelled out Kurama. But by then it was already too late as I took the lightning blow to the chest near my heart. The black lightning surged through my body cutting into my eyes. I wasn't even aware if I had screamed out in pain as I had pushed Sasuke out of harm's way.

"Naruto!" I heard Sasuke cry out as he caught my body before it fell to the ground. Blood dripped from my open wounds causing my breathing to become much shallower than normal. My vision was extremely hazy as I knew almost instantly that I had lost my sight. I could feel water dropping on my face as I knew that it wasn't raining as I could barely hear anything anymore. Who was crying? Why?

 ***No… I am not going to allow you to die Naruto! I can't lose you!*** Kurama yelled out before his voice began to fade out. I could feel my breaths become much shorter as I knew almost instantly that I was dying. Perhaps I may be able to truly reunite with the only people whom ever loved me. Perhaps I will be able to see pervy sage, mom, dad, and Neji again. Who knows? Perhaps the world would be better without me in it.

Next Chapter….

Healing


	5. healing

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OCC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Five: healing

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I didn't notice the main body had crept out of my line of sight. My main attention was on the _shadow clones_ that stood before me. Suddenly without warning I was pushed out of harm's way as Naruto had taken a black lightning jutsu to his chest. Naruto coughed up blood as he screamed out in pain as the lightning damaged his body and seared his eyes. I caught Naruto's body as the man pulled his hand out of Naruto's chest. I screamed out Naruto's name as I laid him down gently on the ground. Tears suddenly poured down my face landing onto Naruto's. Naruto had sacrificed himself to protect me. I watched as all of his clones vanished in a puff of smoke as Naruto's breathing began to slow down.

"Sakura! You need to heal him!" I cried out as I quickly wiped away my tears. I usually never show any emotion especially when I was around my team. Sakura rushed to my side quickly as he began to heal Naruto. I just hoped that the nine tails would keep him alive until we could get him back to the village. The masked man seemed almost shocked that Naruto would risk his life to protect me. I could feel my _Sharningan_ burning as it changed into the _Mangekyou Sharningan_ while the _Susanoo_ began to manifest in my rage.

"It seems that Jinchuriki means a lot to you. It would be a shame if the Biju within him died as well. As I know that I don't stand a chance against your _Mangekyou Sharningan._ So, I will let you live this time. But next time your eyes and that beast's chakra shall be mine." stated the masked man as he begun to vanish becoming one with the shadows.

"Who in the hell are you and why are you doing this?" I yelled out in rage. I could hear the masked figure laughing.

"My reasons are for me to know and for you to find out. But I will give you the privilege of knowing my name. It is Hatin Kiasho." stated the masked figure before he vanished completely. I turned off the _Mangekyou Sharningan_ while I powered down the _Susanoo._

I turned to see Sakura still working on Naruto. I started praying to god not to take the blond dweeb away from me.

"How is he Sakura?" asked Kakashi-sensei while he placed his forehead protector back over his _Sharningan_.

"It's not good. The jutsu fried his insides and outsides. This wound is far too serious for me to heal alone." replied Sakura. I could almost feel my knees buckle when I heard that there was a slight chance that Naruto could die.

"We have no choice but to go back to the village. Sai, I am going to need you to draw up some transportation. I am going to summon up Pakun to go ahead of us to warn Lady Tsunade about the situation." stated Kakashi-sensei. Sai rolled out one of his scrolls and began to quickly draw up two large birds. At the same time Kakashi-sensei bit into one of his fingers drawing blood that he needed for the _Summoning Jutsu_. By now Sai had completed the drawing as he held up a single finger for his hand sign.

" _Super Beast Imitating Drawing."_ he stated as the two drawings leapt from the scroll coming to life. By now Kakashi-sensei had completed his summoning as he was talking to a small pug. While he was telling Pakun what he wanted the dog to tell Lady Tsunade, I helped get Naruto onto one of the birds being careful because of his wounds.

Sai and I managed to get Naruto onto the bird as Sakura rode with Kakashi-sensei. I was riding with Sai. Pakun had taken off quickly despite being such a small dog. I was biting my lip to keep my emotions from spilling over.

'You better not die on my Naruto. I have already lost everyone else that I care for. I don't want to lose you too.' I thought to myself. If he made it through this, I would find a way to bring back his smile and help him somehow overcome whatever made him lose his light. It took us almost half of the time to arrive at the village as the birds landed outside of the hospital. Tsunade was waiting along with a full staff to rush Naruto into surgery.

"Becareful with unloading Naruto. I want him into surgery right away. Kakashi you can fill me in on what happened afterwards." commanded Tsunade.

"Hai my lady." answered Kakashi-sensei as he helped bring Naruto down off the bird and onto a nearby stretcher. The staff brought Naruto into the hospital quickly as all we could do now was wait. I silently prayed that Naruto would make it through this. He has always been a fighter. That's probably what I always admired the most about him. No matter what the odds, Naruto would always fight to the bitter end.

I was pacing outside of the examining room. Kakashi-sensei had his nose buried inside of his usual porn book. Sakura tried to get me to sit down but, I was too nervous. If she told me to sit down next to her one more time, I swear to god that I am going to erupt. Finally the light to the examining room turned off as Tsunade came out. Everyone was on their feet waiting for word about Naruto's condition. I could feel my hands trembling with anticipation.

"We have managed to seal up his more serious wound. He is in stable condition resting for now. If he hadn't taken that jutsu, one of you would be dead." Hearing those words, I could almost feel my stomach sink. I owed Naruto my life. He had saved me yet again. "But the jutsu had damaged his sight. I don't even think that the nine tails can even heal his eyes as they are lost forever." added Tsunade. I wanted to collapse when I heard that Naruto was going to be blind for the rest of his life. "Kakashi, I want a full report about what had happened. And Sakura you and I need to talk. Sai and Sasuke, you guys can head home." stated Tsunade. She seemed angry with Sakura about something but I didn't want to know what it was. My only thoughts were that I wanted to see Naruto.

"Can I see him?" I asked trying not to show any emotion.

"You will find him in room 1120." answered Tsunade. I took off quickly heading to the room that Naruto was in. I could hear voices coming from inside of his room as I instantly recognized the voices to belong to the elders of the council, Homura and Koharu.

"Too bad that he didn't die during that mission." spat Koharu.

"I kind of wish he did this way he would have taken the nine tails with him. The only thing that he did right was protect the last Uchiha." I almost wanted to go into the room and rip them apart with how poorly they thought of Naruto. I was also shocked to hear what they had to say. Was Naruto under orders to protect me?

"Maybe perhaps his blindness can be a blessing. We still have the village's most powerful weapon at our disposal." they laughed as I could hear them leaving the room. I quickly used the jutsu that I saw the masked man perform _hiding in the shadows_ while I watched both Homura and Koharu leave.

I came out of the shadows once they were gone as I entered the room that Naruto was in to find him lying in the bed. He was wrapped up like a mummy as the only part of his face that was exposed was from the nose down to his chin. I could remember the spiteful words spoken by Homura and Koharu. I also remembered the words that Tsunade spoke. I felt confused and conflicted. Did Naruto spare me out of sense of obligation? No it felt more than that as I remembered back to our very first A ranked mission where I had protected Naruto. I ran my mind through the scenario feeling that what had happened back there was almost the same as what happened during the wave mission.

"Why Naruto? Why did you protect me when it almost cost you your life? You damn idiot. You better get well soon as I don't want to lose you. I care for you too much to want you to risk your life for me even if it means that I lose you." I stated softly as I leaned over Naruto placing a soft kiss onto his cheek. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki. You better get well soon this way I can tell you personally." I stated as I left Naruto's room wiping away the tears that started to fall. First I had to tell Tsunade about what I had heard the two elders say. I know that she wasn't going to be happy with this news.

Next Chapter…..

changes


	6. changes

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OCC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Six: changes

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

If I wasn't so weak and spent most of my charka keeping Naruto alive, I would rip past the seal to rip into Sakura. How dare she do such a lousy job of healing my host? If I didn't know any better, I would say that she was under orders to let us die if Naruto got hurt. It's those damn elders of the council. If I had my way, I would kill them all. I worked almost none stop to make certain that Naruto didn't die on me. The black lightning jutsu that he had taken has done a number on Naruto as he no longer was going to be able to see. Not even with all of my abilities and Naruto's unique healing, there was no way that he would ever see again. Right now all I could do was to wait for Naruto to regain consciousness. I was certainly shocked to hear Sasuke's confession about how he felt towards Naruto. It wasn't my place to tell Naruto about Sasuke's feelings. I figured that Sasuke would get a chance to do that himself. I would have never expected for the emo ninja to have any sort of emotions besides hatred for his older brother Itachi who supposedly killed his whole clan.

While Naruto was unconscious I managed to achieve a human form. I couldn't wait to show Naruto and hold him in my arms. I also thought about if there could be a way for me to restore Naruto's sight. The answer came to me as I thought about the kekkigenkai. Since I was a part of Naruto, I could give him my eyes. But it would only be for missions and more mundane tasks like eating. But in the meantime, I allowed his other remaining senses to become much sharper. I just waited hopping against all odds that Naruto comes out of his comma. A part of me is worried about what happens if he never regains consciousness. Suddenly I cringed when I heard Tsunade's voice bellow out. No doubt Sasuke had told her about what the elders of the council had said. I kind of wished Naruto was awake to witness it as I couldn't help hide my grin that crossed my muzzle.

" **Serves them right. Hopefully something is done about them. Especially after all the ship they put Naruto through."** This village is about to get a rude wake up call.

I don't know how many days it has been since Naruto has slipped into his comma. I am aware of the few people whom truly care for Naruto that come and visit him. One of the people whom came the most was Sasuke. Almost every weak he brings some new flowers for Naruto and makes idol chit chat. I am a bit surprised to hear that the council elders and the whole entire council has been disbanded. Tsunade is rebuilding the council using the rookie heads of their clans. The people that Naruto knows all too well, the people whom he has grown up with, trained together with, and even accomplished missions with. If and when Naruto regains consciousness, we will be living with Sasuke. I was even more shocked to learn that he has turned down being a chunin as he wants to earn that status not have it given to him. His first mission will be to watch over and help Naruto. I grinned when I heard this as not everyone has truly abandoned him. Perhaps there could be a chance for Naruto to love Sasuke back. Not that I hate the Uchiha but when it came down to his ancestor Madara, I hated the man with a passion. Him along with Obito whom thought that they could use me as their own personal weapons. I am glad that both men were dead. Perhaps there may be a chance for Sasuke yet as I could easily forgive him for what happened in the past. But that was Naruto's call if he would forgive Sasuke. If I ever caught Hitan's scent again, I will kill him personally especially for what he did to Naruto. He deserved to die. Plain and simple.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

I could feel myself dying but at the same time I was still strangely alive. I could hear the voices of my parents telling me that it wasn't time for me. That I had to go back and correct the wrongs that have been made. That one true soul mate was waiting for me. There were still people whom care deeply about me.

"Don't hate the village Naruto and/or the people whom live there. Show them how wrong they are about you and the nine tails. Show them how strong you are and that the will of fire burns the brightest within you." I could hear my father say before everything went deadly quite. Suddenly loud sounds blared in my ears as I sat upright quickly trying to drown out the noise. Everything was so damn loud and too dark.

 ***Naruto….. Naruto….. Calm down. It's all right everything is all right. You are safe and sound back in Konaha.*** called out Kurama. I was in pure panic that I didn't understand what was happening around me as I slammed my hands over my ears.

'Make it stop! Please… It's too loud! Why can't I see anything?' I asked myself. Suddenly I could feel myself being pulled into my mindscape. I could feel myself being held tightly by someone that I clearly didn't recognize. It made me panic even more.

" **Naruto please calm down. I am not going to hurt you. Please Kit….. Relax as you are safe."** spoke a voice that I was all too familiar with. I turned to see an older looking man with long reddish orange hair that was tied up into a ponytail. Two long black strands framed his face as I could see Kurama's familiar eyes staring at me. The man was wearing an orange oriental style kimono as he had slightly pointed human ears. When he smiled, I could see a pair of sharp fangs. He held me in his arms almost like I was a treasured possession.

"Kurama?" I asked in shock wondering why it was I could see within my mindscape. The man nodded his head as he began to cry into my shoulder.

" **I honestly thought that I had lot you. Don't ever scare me like that Kit. Please don't ever leave me Naruto."**

I allowed Kurama to cry as he held me. It felt strange for me to see the once mighty nine tailed fox as a frail human. After a while Kurama had calmed down as he wiped away some of his stray tears.

" **Sorry about that. It is just these human emotions tend to over whelm me at times."**

"No problem. It is just strange to see you like this. When did you become human and why?" I asked him.

" **While you were out cold I had worked on a jutsu to make me become human."** Kurama replied as he tightened his hold on me. **"I couldn't do this in my natural form. I felt like you were in need of this as I wanted to hold you and comfort you."**

"I see….. Hey Kurama?"  
 **"Yes Kit?"**

"Thanks. I am sorry about worrying you. I didn't expect that man's jutsu to do that much damage to me."

" **Yeah about that… We need to talk."** stated Kurama. He explained that while I was in my mindscape, I could see just like normal but outside of the mindscape, I was blind as a bat. He also told me that Sakura didn't fully attempt to heal me. I didn't know whether to be upset and/or angry about hearing that. Because of the jutsu frying my eyes, I would never be able to physically see ever again. **"Because you have lost your sight, I enhanced your other senses. But the more I thought about it, I could give you a blood line trait."**

"Really? How?"

" **I will give you my eyes to see but you won't be able to use them all of the time. My vision will be much sharper than what you are used to. If I were you, I would keep your eyes a secret."**

"Kurama would it be alright if I only tell a few people?" Kurama scratched his chin deep in thought.

" **Your hokage and your two sensei's."** Kurama replied before shape shifting back into his true fox form. **"You better go Naruto. You have a visitor."**

"Thanks Kurama." I replied before leaving my mindscape.

When I came back around everything was still pitch black as Kurama helped lower my hearing to make it a dull roar. The smell of older herbs and medicine drifted up my nose. I lowered my hands from my ears as I turned my head slightly.

"Whose there?" I asked outloud.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" asked a voice that I clearly recognized.

"Grandma?" I asked as I heard Tsunade chuckle out loud.

"Who else would it be?" she asked as I could hear her come close to the bed that I was on. I could feel her hands ruffle up my blond locks. The smell of herbs and medicine was coming from her. "You all had us a worried for a bit." A slight frown crossed my face.

"Well probably not everyone. How long have I been out?"

"Almost three weeks. So much has happened since you have been unconscious." I would have looked at her in confusion but since I couldn't see, I had to ask her what she meant. Tsunade told me that she had to discipline Sakura for not healing me properly when she learned what the elders of the council told me and Sakura to do. They told Sakura that if I got wounded to make sure not to fully treat my wounds. In other words let me die. Sasuke had told Tsunade about what the two elders of the council said when they came to visit me. Tsunade was very upset to learn that the council would be so underhanded as to direct two of their ninjas in such a way. A new scent caught my attention as I could smell fire and ash coming from this person whom had entered my room. A stunned gasp came from that person.

"Naruto?" asked the voice as it belonged to no other than Sasuke.

"Ah just in time Sasuke. I was just about to tell Naruto that he will be living with you from now on."

"What?!" I yelled out in shock. I could hear Kurama laughing through our mental link. *You knew you damn fox!* I yelled at him.

 ***Hey I wasn't the one who took a deadly jutsu to the chest losing my sight.*** Kurama yelled at me as I knew that he had a point. I was literally blind as a bat until Kurama gives me his eyes to see. I let out a long sigh as I kenw that I had no choice in the matter.

"I will leave you two to talk. I will check up on you later Naruto." stated Tsunade as she kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

'Just great… Does the whole entire world hate me now? I have to live with my all-time rival and emo ninja. I sighed to myself as I could hear Sasuke shuffling about the room. *Hey Kurama, can you give me your eyes for a second? I want to see what he is doing.* I could feel a sharp sting as I opened up my newfound eyes which was still hidden by the bandages that I was wearing as I was able to see like the bandages weren't there. Sasuke was rearranging some of the flowers. I wonder where all of these flowers came from. What I noticed the most was how attractive Sasuke was. He was no longer wearing the outfit from when he was with Orochimaru but a brand new outfit. It was a white high collar shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He wore a pair of black Anbu style pants along with his usual head plate and ninja shoes. I could feel myself blushing at the sight that it felt like my heart was literally beating a mile a minute in my chest.

Next Chapter…..

More changes


	7. more changes

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OCC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Seven: more changes

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I could hear Naruto cough lightly grabbing my attention. I turned to the blond to see him twiddling his thumbs.

"So I am going to stay with you?" he questioned.

"That's right. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei helped me with moving your stuff. I even got Tazuna and Inari to remodel the Uchiha district. I gave most of the houses up only keeping the main house for you and me."

"But who will be watching over me while you complete more advance missions because of being a chunin?"

"I am not a chunin anymore. I went to being a genin." Naruto looked shocked to hear this. "I was given the rank by the council even thought I was still technically listed as a rogue. I got my status wiped clean and told Lady Tsunade that I wanted to rightfully earn the rank of chunin. She agreed as part of my mission will be helping you out since you can't see." I replied as I pulled up a chair next to Naruto's bed. "I think I understand why you pushed me out of harm's way. But I need to make certain. Was it because the council told you too?"

"Hell no! Even if they didn't tell me too… I would have still pushed you out of the way. Remember the wave mission when you shielded me from Haku's attacks? It felt like the same thing was happening all over again. I wasn't going to stand by and watch a teammate get killed." Naruto yelled as he gripped his blankets hard in his hands. I gently touched one of his hands calming him back down.

"I thought as much. Thanks Naruto." I stated smiling at him even though he couldn't see it.

"Your welcome teme. So who's all the flowers from?" I looked at him in shock. How could he know about them?

"How…..?"

"I could smell them. The nine tails enhanced my other senses to cover for me being blind. I can smell them all." I let out a soft sigh as I looked at Naruto. His eyes where still covered by bandages but the rest of them were that used to be on his body had been removed.

"Some of them are from Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, and Yamato-sensei. A few of them are from Tazuna and Inari as well as Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. The rest are from me." I stated bashfully. I was partly glad that Naruto couldn't see me blush as I grabbed a stuffed bear given to him by Ayame. I noticed that the bandages around his eyes were coming loose. "Here let me take off you bandages since they are coming loose dweeb." I stated handing him the stuffed animal. His hands ran over the object feeling it before he placed his head on top of the bear's head. I almost got a nose bleed from seeing him like that. 'God damn it. Why did I have to fall in love with him of all people?' I asked myself as sometimes Naruto was too cute for words. He looked so fragile and vulnerable. I carefully sat on his bed reaching over to undo the bandages. They unraveled revealing Naruto's blue eyes but now they were dull and glassy. Tears began to stream down from his sightless eyes. I began to gently wipe them away as it broke my heart to see Naruto cry.

"Hey Sasuke…..?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." he replied staring almost at me.

"You're welcome Naruto."

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

After a while Sasuke had left to get me some clothes as I should be released soon. I let out a soft sigh that I have been holding since Sasuke came into the room.

 ***You know he has visited you almost every day. The ones that he had mentioned occasionally came by but Sasuke came almost all the time.*** Kurama stated through our mindlink. I was still a bit speechless seeing Sasuke smile and blush. I never knew he had it in him. I have seen him smile genuinely a couple of times but usually his face was an emotionless mask. I wonder what changed him. ***Hey Kit… Did you hear me?***

*Huh….. What?* I asked earning a grumpy growl from Kurama. *Sorry Kyu….. I heard you. It is just so strange to see that side to Sasuke.* I replied as I could smell Tsunade's scent enter the room as I turned my head towards her presence. "Grandma….. Could you shut the door for a minute or two? There is something important that I need to show you and tell you." I could hear the door close shut as Tsunade approached the bed.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" she asked as I could feel her chakra going over me to make certain that no wounds remained.

"It is about my eyes. The nine tails told me that I will be permantely blind but there is a way for me to still see. Kurama is going to give me his eyes to see but it will only be for things like missions." I could hear Tsunade's stunned gasp. I knew how everyone felt about Kurama as they thought that he was a mindless and emotionless beast. But they haven't come to know him like I have. At first we had this hate and hate relationship but now we have a more common relationship almost like we are friends.

"The Kyuubi would do that for you?" Tsunade asked in shock. I could hear Kurama snarl through our mental link.

*Calm down Kurama. I don't think they realize that you are far different from what they know. I will set the record straight.* I told him mentally.

 ***Thanks Kit.***

I told Tsunade about what truly happened sixteen years ago on the night I was born. None of it was Kurama's fault. He was ripped out of my mom after she had given birth to be as Obito threatened to kill me if my dad didn't step away from my mom. According to Kurama, Obito managed to hip him out of my mom who tried to keep him bound despite the seal being weakened because of my birth. Once free of his former host body, my mom was dying much in the same way that happened to Gaara when Shukaku was ripped from him. Obito took control of Kurama using the _Sharningan_.

"Naruto with him giving you his eyes to see, is there still a chance that a _Sharningan_ could control you and him?"

 ***Not certain. I don't think Sasuke would do that to us. But if he wanted to, he could. Madara did the same thing to me many years before Obito did.*** replied Kurama.

"Yes, there is always a chance that Sasuke's _Sharningan_ could control us." I answered wondering what Kurama meant that Sauske might not try to control us. Clearly the fox knew something.

"Whom else are you going to tell about your eyes?"

"Both Yamato-sensei and Kakashi-sensei since they are our captains."

"I understand. I shall suggest that you tell them right away. But in the meantime I want you to rest and get used to everything. You will have a very trying time ahead of you Naruto." Tsunade stated almost like reflex I touched my sightless eyes knowing that is what she was talking about. I could feel Tsunade touching my hands causing them to lower into my lap as she opened up my hands. I could feel her place an object in my hands as I allowed one of my hands to guide over the object. When I felt the soft fabric meet with the cold metal, I instantly knew that I was holding my leaf headband. "Naruto no words can ever say how sorry I am for everything we have put you through. In no way shape and/or form did you deserve this. But I promise you as Hokae I will make certain that no one ever speaks ill of you ever again or treats you poorly. You are the hero of this village as it is about time that the people here treated you as such." I gently reached out to touch her hand as she gripped my bed hard.

"It's alright Grandma. I am used to it. Besides I want everyone here within the village to see me in the same way that you and a few others see me. Not as the jailor to the nine tailed fox but me as Naruto Uzumaki." I told her as I could feel her grip loosen.

"Are you certain Naruto?" she asked in concern. I just slowly nodded my head yes. "Very well. In the meantime I am going to have Kiba Inuzuka train you for your enhanced senses. We don't want anyone to know that you aren't actually blind."

"But Grandma I am blind, without Kurama helping me to see. I can't see a single thing." I told her.

Next chapter…

Blind training


	8. home

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OCC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Eight: home

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

When I came back to the room that Naruto was in, I had noticed that he was standing at the window. The amber sunset clashed in the sky as it looked like Naruto was glowing. He no longer wore his headband around his forehead but rather around his eyes. He looked so peaceful just listening to the sounds all around him. I noticed that his nose twitched a little when he smelled me. I wonder what I smelled like to him.

"Hey there. Are you ready to go to your new home?" I asked. Naruto turned facing me as I could see the sadness stretched across his face.

"Are you certain that you want to do this Sasuke? I don't want to be a burden to you." A scowl crossed my face even though Naruto couldn't see it.

"Yes I am certain. And you aren't a bother Naruto. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't truly care about you. Think of it as me paying you back for always trying to bring me home and make me see the errors of my decisions." I stated lightly touching the curse mark that Orochimaru had given me. It was now a permeant part of me as it looked almost like a tattoo. Even though the curse that Orochimaru gave me was to make me into his next vessel, I had killed the snake and wiped out the curse from my body when I faced against Itachi. I noticed tears streaking down Naruto's face as he hung his head. He had no clue how much he meant to me. But I was going to show him how I truly felt.

"I am sorry Sasuke. You can clearly understand why I am asking." In someways I could. One was because of his blindness and two because he is a host to one of the most powerful Biju in existence. I clicked my tongue placing the clothes onto the hospital bed.

"None of that matters to me Naruto. You are you and no one else. In all of the years that I have known you, you never let anyone else tell you how to live your life even when you found out that you were a Jinchuriki. May I ask what changed that?" Naruto crossed his arms before his chest almost like he was pouting. He seemed to be debating on telling me. I knew how people thought of him in the past. But did they still feel that way about him? Seeing how he changed since I have been back made me figure that the answer was yes. "Naruto just answer this question for me. Are they still treating you like they did when you were a kid despite all of the things that you have done for them?" I asked. Naruto lowered his arms as sadness crossed his face. He hung his head as the tears streaked down his face. He didn't need to answer me as I could read it by his body language alone. I went up to Naruto wrapping my arms around him. "It's alright Naruto." I stated gently. I allowed Naruto to cry into my shoulder. I wasn't going to stand by and watch the villagers do this to Naruto. He never dissevered to be treated like this even after he had saved this village twice.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

I felt so weak and pathetic. Here I am crying my eyes out onto Sasuke's shoulder as he figured out why I have been so depressed and lost my ray of sunshine. It felt nice to be held gently as I could hear not only Sasuke's soft words being whispered into my ear but I could feel Kurama trying to comfort me. I vowed that I would never break down and/or lose my happy mask that I always seemed to wear. For a short time I was viewed as a hero after defeating Pain. But after the war with Obito and when Sasuke came back home not so much. I should have been angry with Sasuke but I knew that none of this was his fault. It was the villagers and their way of thinking. I don't know how long I stood there crying into Sasuke's shoulder. It kind of felt nice to share my troubles with someone other than Kurama. After a while I pulled away from Sasuke trying to dry my sightless eyes.

"Sorry about drenching your shirt Sasuke. It is a problem that I have to deal with alone."

"You are not alone Naruto. You should share your problems with others. There are some who can offer you help as they possibly went through some of the same things. Perhaps you should tell Lady Tsunade about what is happening."

"She already knows. But I will tell you just as I told her, don't worry about it. I don't want others to try to fix my problem. I will earn their respect even if I have to become hokage to do it." I stated. I could feel Sasuke ruffle up my blond spiky locks.

"There is the Naruto Uzumaki that I have come to know so well. Come on and let's get you home."

Sasuke left the room in order to let me get dressed. In the short amount of time that I have been around Sasuke, I could sense that he has changed. It felt kind of weird but also nice at the same time to see this totally different side to him. I wonder what brought about this change in him. After I got finished getting dressed into the clothes that Sasuke had brought for me. I opened the door as I could feel Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"What are we going to do about the flowers and gifts that I had gotten from everyone? It seems like a waste to have them get thrown out."

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of it." Sasuke replied as I could feel his chakra spike. _"Shadow Clone Jutsu."_ I could feel Kurama give me his eyes as I could see at least twenty Sasuke clones. I didn't even know that he knew how to do the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_. But then again he has seen me perform it time and time again through his _Sharningan_. "Alright guys I want you to take all of the items within this room back to the house." Sasuke commanded as his clones nodded their heads that they understood as they then set out to work. Sasuke pulled me close to his body tangling one of my arms around his. I could feel a light blush cross my face as could feel Sasuke's muscles. It almost seemed like my body molded well against his own. "Stay close and don't let go. You are going to have to memorize this route just in case."

"Oh kay….." I replied with a studder. I could hear Kurama laughing through our mental link.

 ***I don't think I have ever seen you this flustered before Naruto. Can it be that you are developing feeling for this new version of Sasuke?*** I could feel my face become red hot. I couldn't answer the fox as something about this new version of Sasuke attracted me in ways that no other has ever made me feel.

'Great I feel like one of Sasuke's fan girls.' I thought to myself as we left the hospital. I could feel Kurama retract his eyes as I followed Sasuke's lead. As we roamed through the village, I could feel everyone's hate filled eyes fall upon me as they spoke about me. I could feel my entire body tense up. I think Sasuke had noticed as I could hear him click his tongue loudly as he brought me closer to his body. I could hear Kurama growling low and deep through me.

 ***If they want a demon so badly, I will be glad to accommodate them.***

*Please don't Kurama.* I replied as I could feel Kurama calm down. I knew that the nine tails was very protective over me ever since I had earned his trust.

"Don't let their words get you down Naruto. You are far stronger than any of these idots." Sasuke hissed.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I didn't like how the villagers looked at Naruto. Whom are they to judge someone? I find it ironic that they welcomed me back with open arms while they treated Naruto like trash. I made a solemn vow to have the way that the villagers treated Naruto change. I was going to bring back his sunshine. I felt sorry for whomever was going to be stupid enough to stand in my way.

"Your room is right next to mine just in case. I had Tazuna place up hand rails throughout the house in order to guide you through the house. But I will guide you through this way you know where everything is." I told Naruto as he just slowly nodded his head as we approached the gate that surrounded the house. It had both the Uchiha symbol and the Uzumaki swirl side by side. "Welcome home Naruto." I stated leading him inside.

Next chapter…..

training


	9. training

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OCC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Nine: training

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

It has been several days since I have been released from the hospital. It was hard at first to get used to the thought of being blind. That and waking up in a place that isn't familiar to me. But almost every day was a new discovery as I was slowly getting used to not being able to see. Another thing that changed the most was my diet. I knew that eating ramen all the time isn't healthy but with how much I am charged for food, it is about the only thing that I could afford. I also noticed that I needed new clothes but that will practically cost me an arm and leg even for the "kill-me-now orange." Today I was going to start my training with Kiba. As much as I would like to always use Kurama's eyes for everything, I couldn't afford too. I was afraid of what people would say if they saw me with demonic eyes. I had enough troubles with the villagers as it is. I slowly got up and dressed into a set of clothes. Words couldn't express how grateful I am towards Sasuke. Not only did he offer to help me by me moving in with him but, he also got back some of the items left to me by my parents. I slowly made my way towards the kitchen as I could smell Sasuke cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Sasuke." I stated when I entered the room. Another thing that changed is that Sasuke doesn't call me names anymore. Out of respect, I have done the same. It is nice to have a civil conversation with Sasuke instead of jumping down each other's throats or Sasuke only grunting.

"Good morning Naruto. Sleep well?" he asked as he helped guided me to the table. I felt for my chair before sitting down as I could smell eggs and bacon on a plate set before me. I then reached for my fork. Since I was blind, I could use chopsticks to eat so we had a blacksmith make a small pitchfork that could be used with one hand. I didn't want someone to feed me as I had needed some independence. I took off the headband when I wasn't walking around the village and/or missions so I couldn't use Kurama's eyes around people who didn't know that by using the Biju's eyes, I could see. "After your training session, we should go shopping to get you some new clothes." stated Sasuke. A frown crossed my face.

"I won't have enough money to afford it. Especially with how much they charge me." I stated in a low voice. Apparently Sasuke had heard me as his hands slammed down onto the table. This caused me to jump as Sasuke cursed out loud.

"Enough is enough. When is it all going to end?" Sasuke growled angrily. I thought that he was talking about me so I rose from my seat.

"Thanks for everything Sasuke. I will be leaving now." I stated as I turned to leave.

"Wait Naruto!" yelled out Sasuke as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

 ***Kit calm down. You miss understood his words. He was talking about the villagers.*** Kurama yelled at me causing me to stop in my tracks. I then felt arms wrap around my chest.

"I am sorry Naruto. Please forgive me. I was talking about the villagers not you. Please come back to the table and eat. We will talk." Sasuke stated. I was an emotional mess. I didn't know if it was because Kurama enhanced everything that caused my emotions to be this screwed up.

 ***Please Naruto hear him out. I am starting to feel the same way about all of the shit that you put up with because of the villagers. There has to be a better solution to this.*** Kurama hissed mentally. I could only feel myself nodding my head as Sasuke lead me back to the table. He sat me down before he began to wipe away the tears from my face. I could feel him pull up a chair right next to mine.

"Naruto tell me honestly is that the only reason why you always eat ramen and wear kill-me-now orange?" Sasuke asked. I slowly nodded my head yes. "Why do you allow it to continue?"

"At first I had no idea of why they always did charge me more than everyone else. It wasn't until I had first meet Kurama that I learned the truth."

"Kurama?" Sasuke questioned.

"The nine tails true name. After meeting him, I began to understand. But I didn't want any trouble as I had no proof that the reasons they were charging me more was because they saw him and not me. I allowed them to continue to do it as I didn't want any trouble. To tell you the truth I thought that deep down they would see that I am not a threat. I believed that sooner or later they would see me for me."

"But Naruto it hasn't changed one bit. I understand why you forgive them and allow them to continue doing this to you but frankily, you deserve better. As of today this cycle is going to stop. While you are training with Kiba, I am going to see Lady Tsunade. Things have to change Naruto."

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I was so angry and upset when I heard that the villagers charge Naruto a lot of money for things because of what he holds within him. In my anger I erupted and said something that I shouldn't have. I should have chosen my words better as Naruto miss understood my choice of words. I saw Naruto crumple down as he thought that I was angry with him and that I didn't want him here anymore. It broke my heart to see him so broken as he turned to leave I chased after him.

'How could I have been so stupid to say something like that? I should have worded my words carefully.' I managed to catch him wrapping my arms around his chest. "Wait please Naruto, you miss understood me. I wasn't talking about you but rather the villagers. Please come back to the table where we can talk rationally." Naruto said nothing as he weakly nodded his head. I lead him back to the dining room where he sat down into a chair I wiped away his tears as I couldn't believe that I made Naruto cry. I didn't want Naruto to cry. According to Lady Tsunade since the nine tails couldn't fully heal the damage that was done, it had heightened Naruto's other senses. I think that also included Naruto's emotions.

I had learned that the villagers have been charging him double sometimes triple for items that's why he always wore the kill-me-now orange gear and only ate ramen. The only time that he ever got to eat something other than ramen was when someone else was willing to pay. I learned that Naruto eats a lot only because of his high metabolism as he easily burns through what he eats. This is why he eats so much as I discovered the hard way. I also learned the nine tails true name. I told Naruto that I was going to speak to Lady Tsunade about what going on while he was training with Kiba. This has gone on long enough without any changes. I wasn't going to stand by and allow it to continue. After we had finished breakfast, we headed towards Kiba's home. I just glared at anyone who gave Naruto a nasty look. As we approached the Inuzuka compound, the sound of dogs barking filled the air as I let out a light laugh remembering one of our missions of walking dogs. Of course Naruto had to take the biggest dog possible.

"Is that a laugh I hear Sasuke? What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Just remembering one of our missions from when we were kids." I replied still snickering.

"Oh god don't remind me. It was as bad as the demon cat Tora. I think that some animals hate me with a passion."

"No just cats, dogs, and rabbits!" I laughed.

"I thought that Sakura was going to kill me for what I did to that poor rabbit." replied Naruto as we started laughing remembering the good times. It was nice to see Naruto smiling and to hear his laughter. Even if it was mostly about the stupid things he had done as a kid. Looking back at it now as we are much older, we can laugh at the stupid things we have done when we were kids.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

"I don't think I have ever seen you laugh and/or even smile before Uchiha. Can it be possible that the blond knuckle head caused you to lose your hard shell?" asked a familiar voice.

"Watch it Kiba. I may be blind but I am not deaf." I growled at him.

"And if you what so ever breathe a word about this to anyone I will make certain that you die a slow and painful death." Sasuke added in a dark voice. This sent shivers up and down my spine. Suddenly I was knocked off my feet as I could feel something nuzzling my face. It caused me to burst out in laughter.

"Why, hello to you too Akamaru. Can you let me up please?" I could hear both Sasuke's and Kiba's stunned gasp as I felt the soft fur and pointed ears on this animal. But the animal that I was feeling was too big to be a cat. "Guys what is on me?" I asked in panic feeling the animal nuzzle even closer. Both Kiba and Sasuke were still too stunned to even speak. *Kurama help please.* I could feel Kurama's eyes break through the darkness as even the all mighty Kyuubi gasped in complete shock. I was stunned as well as a three tailed snow white fox began to curl up in my lap. Its eyes were similar to Kurama's own. 'How is this even possible?' I thought to myself as the fox let out a loud yawn before falling asleep in my lap. I just petted the fox as it let out purrs in content.

 ***It's a cub. He must be an ancestor of mine from a long time ago. Remember how I spoke about a demon's heat?*** Kurama asked as I nodded my head yes mentally. ***Well it was before I was sealed within a human host as I took a female fox as my mate. Even if I mated with a regular fox, any of the cubs that she would bear will have multiple tails. He must have smelled our presence on Kiba.*** I looked at Kiba and Sasuke whom watched the three tailed fox cub as it curled up into a ball.

"Ok guys, I know that I am not petting a dog and/or cat. Kurama had confirmed that it is a fox but one that isn't normal. I need to know how and when you came across such an animal?" I asked as I noted that two of its paws laid in special medical tape. Its front right and back left had been injured. I could feel Kurama shut down his eyes incasing me back in darkness.

"Kurama?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"The nine tails that is sealed within Naruto. That is his true name." replied Sasuke.

"Oh….. Well it was on our way back from our last mission. According to Lady Tsunade strange pelts have been turning up on the black market. Animals with more than one tail. We managed to shut down this market and arrest the people responsible. On our way back Akamaru and I noticed this snow white fox cub with three tails caught in some hunter traps. I couldn't leave the little guy wounded and easy prey for predators. When I heard that you had lost your sight, I thought that we could train him to be your guide and also a partner. I am guessing that he could smell you on me and allowed me to take care of him. I don't know how he managed to escape from his cage though." stated Kiba. A bright grin crossed my face as I petted the fox as the little guy seemed to take a real liking to me already. I also kind of felt sorry for him as he was possibly the only one of his kind left alive well besides a certain nine tails that I held within me.

 ***That's because foxes are very tricky and clever creatures. The reason he likes you Naruto is because he can sense a kindred spirit.*** Kurama stated. I told the others about all the things Kurama said about the little guy.

"So what are you going to name him Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"You mean I can keep him?" I asked in general.

"That's the whole idea. I mean if it is alright with Sasuke." replied Kiba.

"I have no problem with it. Besides who better than you to look after him." stated Sasuke.

"But what about the villagers?" I asked.

"I am going to talk to Lady Tsunade. She is possibly already aware of this cub." stated Sasuke.

"Yeah. Hana gave him all his necessary shots and bandaged up his front right and back left. They were the ones that he got stuck in the hunter traps." replied Kiba. I had the perfect name for him.

*Hey Kurama, can I give him your sir name?*

 ***Yohko? I don't see why not.*** replied Kurama.

"His name will be Yohko."

Sasuke left me and Yohko with Kiba while he went to speak with Grandma Tsunade. I took off my jacket making a small bed for Yohko on the ground as I didn't want to wake the fox. It looked like he needed some sleep after everything that he has been through. I rose to my feet as Kiba helped me to a nearby bench. I guess I will be working on my senses first.

"I was told by Lady Tsunade that all of your senses are heightened. They are probably a lot sharper than even a dogs which means you will be able to pick up on even the faintest noise that only animals can hear." stated Kiba before a loud piercing whistle echoed through my ears. As the whistle screamed I could hear every dog within the village howling. Even Kurama and Yohko whined at the noise.

"Kiba….. Make it stop!" I yelled out clamping my hands over my ears. Suddenly the noise stopped. "What the hell Kiba?!" I growled at him angrily.

"Case in point… dog whistle." stated Kiba. I could feel and hear both Kurama and Yohko growling at Kiba as the nine tails unleashed a mass amount of killer intent through me.

" **Don't ever do that again!"** Kurama snarled through me. I could hear Kiba and Akamaru whimper in fear before Kurama pulled back.

*Was that truly necessary?* I yelled at him.

 ***If you think those dogs could talk, they would find it entertaining to hear that loud ass whistle ringing through their ears?*** Kurama asked.

*Probably not. But he did kind of have a point.* I replied. I could hear Kurama bark something but it wasn't directed at me but rather at Yohko as I could feel the smaller fox began to calm down and go back to laying down. 'Why do I have a feeling that I am way over my head?' I thought to myself.

"Getting back to point." Kiba stated disturbing my thoughts. "As you already determined everyone has a different scent that alerts you to their presence. You can possibly track a person without even moving. I want you to try to track someone without knowing their scent but rather by their presence. See if you can locate Hinata."

I focused remembering the shy studdering Hyuga heiress who developed a crush on me. Almost immediately the thought of lavender and vanilla filled my senses. I guess by thinking of the person I could easily track their scent. Almost immediately color robbed my sightless eyes as I could see Hinata within the Hyuga compound making bento lunches as she wasn't alone.

"I hope that Kiba and Naruto like these. I have been meaning to talk to Naruto ever since I have heard that he has lost his sight. I know that father won't approve of me going to see him. But Naruto is still my friend regardless of how my feelings about him have changed." Hinata stated as she seemed to be talking to her little sister Hanabi whom I have only meet once.

"Don't worry sis. I am certain that Naruto doesn't hate you and understands why you have done what you have done." replied Hanabi. Soon everything faded away as I once again was wrapped up in darkness. I could feel tears prick at my sightless eyes. I never blamed Hinata for how her clan reacted to Neji's death. But they had the gall to call me a monster and place Hinata's partial death on my conscious. I began to despise the Hyuga clan but I still treasured my friendship that I had with both Hinata and Neji as I had earned their respect.

"She is in the Hyuga compound making bento lunches for the both of us. She will soon be on her way here." I told Kiba as he seemed shocked that I was able to pick out in great detail what Hinata was doing.

Next chapter…

The Uchiha's, tales of a cursed clan


	10. the Uchiha's, tales of a cursed clan

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OCC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Ten: the Uchiha's, tales of a cursed clan

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I had left Naruto in Kiba's capable hands. I was a bit stunned when I saw a three tailed snow white fox come and knock Naruto down to the ground. I have to admit that it was nice to see a genuine smile on Naruto's face and to hear him laugh. According to Kiba, he had found the fox on the way back from a mission to stop a black market ring that was killing animals with many tails. According to Kurama, the nine tailed fox sealed within Naruto, the other tailed beasts much like him could have taken mates before they were sealed away. These mates could bear cubs which would have more than one tail. This cub that Kiba had found would become Naruto's partner much like Akamaru was for Kiba. This fox would be able to help Naruto out during missions and around the village. Naruto decided to name the fox Yohko which happened to be Kurama's sir name since no one truly knew his true name. He was only known as Kyuubi no Yohko. Yohko seemed happy with his new found name and his new owner because there was no doubt in my mind that this fox could sense Kurama whom was sealed within Naruto.

I made my way to the hokage tower. I was determined to change how Naruto is treated by these villagers. Naruto never deserved to be treated like this as he never asked to have Kurama sealed within him. He never asked to be viewed as a monster, not to know the love of a family and/or parents. All Naruto ever wanted was for people to see him as a person. I have to admit that how I treated him in the past was unforgivable but, I was willing to make it up to him. By whatever means necessary. I made my way up to Lady Tsunade's office knocking on the door before I heard a voice telling me to enter. I entered the office to find Tsunade going over paperwork with her assistant Shizune whom was holding Tsunade's pet pig Ton-Ton.

"Ah Sasuke…... How are things with Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Things could be better." I stated pretty bluntly causing Tsunade to raise her eyebrows in question. "Naruto isn't the problem but, rather the villagers. I have learned through Naruto that the villagers charge him double and sometimes triple for items. It is done all because of what he has sealed within him. It resulted in his pour and none existent diet, wearing the kill-me-now orange gear, and his rundown apartment that was in a bad section of town." I told her. I could see her fists tighten up at my words. I could easily tell that she was pissed.

"Why didn't Naruto tell either me or Sarutobi about this problem?" asked Tsunade in a low growl.

"You know how Naruto is. He wants to resolve the problem himself. He doesn't want to be treated special but more like an actual human being. He thought that if he showed the villagers that he wasn't a monster and that he wasn't a threat, they would treat him better." Tsunade's hands tighten even more as I could see her knuckles turn white as blood dripped from her palm. She was biting into her lip to prevent her from yelling.

"I want to thank you Sasuke for bringing this to my attention. I have been meaning to talk to you about your clan." Stated Tsunade as she looked at Shizune nodding her head. Shizune left the room closing the door. Tsunade got up from her desk and went over to a corner of the room to retrieve a large scroll. On the paper seal sat the Uchiha symbol.

"This scroll was written by your older brother that tells you the very last surviving Uchiha member the truth about your cursed clan. It tells you what truly happened that night and what he had discovered while within the Akatsuki. I feel that you should have it to learn the truth for yourself." I took the scroll from Tsunade bowing my head in thanks.

"Also Naruto took the three tailed fox that Kiba had found as his partner and guide. He named it Yohko." I then explained to her what Kurama had told us.

"I thought as much. Why dodn't you read over the scroll first Sasuke to determine what path you wish to go down. If you still choose to be a ninja of the leaf, comeback here and we will talk some more." stated Tsunade. I nodded my head leaving the hokage tower to go to my clan's secret temple grounds. It was the same place where Itachi learned about the secret of the _Mangekyou Sharningan._

I entered the temple grounds placing the large scroll down before biting down onto my fingertips to place my blood onto the Uchiha symbol that held the seal closed. The seal came undone as I unrolled the scroll to see my brother's hand writing as I began to read what he had wrote.

"Sasuke, if you are reading this then it means that I am dead. You have succeeded in achieving your revenge. As the last remaining Uchiha it will be up to you to rebuild our clan. But I feel that as your older brother that you deserve to know the truth about our clans cursed path. The _Mangekyou Sharningan_ will be slowly killing me the more I use it but, I had to gain it in order to be on a very top secret mission for the leaf. You possibly think that I have betrayed you and our clan and killed everyone including our parents. But please believe me when I say that I didn't. I am to join a group known as the Akatsuki to find out what their plans are and why they are after the tailed beasts. I have to become a rogue ninja with considerable power in order for them to even admit me into their group. At the time some of our clan was going to start a cue against the third hokage. The key to start this revolution was to release the seal that holds the nine tails. Basically kill the host whom holds the Kyuubi no Yohko, Naruto Uzamaki. As one of the Anbu, I would at times watch after the young child as he was about the same age as you. But knowing you, you possibly thought that you were too good for the likes of him. Would it sway you if you knew that I would protect him from getting beaten up and sometimes killed by the villagers. That some of us Anbu helped him by arranging for a place for him to live when he was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four. That this very Naruto is the son of one of your idols, the fourth hokage. No one knows this fact as his true name is Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki. I know how everyone looks at him like he is a monster. But he was the only one who is more than able to hold the Kyuubi and it immense chakra, considering that his mother was its previous container." I could feel the tears beginning to form. I had no clue about any of this. But now that I think about the image of the fourth, Naruto looked almost exactly like him. Even when I met the man, I could see a lot of similarities between the two. "Perhaps I should start from when our clan was first formed." I read on wondering what secrets I was going to learn. "Our clan was one of the descendants to the brother of the sage of six paths. During our path we developed this strong burning desire for power and hatred which gave us the _Sharningan._ With its power, we can control the Biju, the tailed beasts and copy every jutsu known except for taijutsu and bloodline traits. Madara was driven mad with his lust for power that even after helping create the leaf village and wanting peace with the Senju clan, he was angry that he wasn't chosen to become hokage. That he went and found the Jinchuriki holder whom was Hashirama Senju's first wife, an Uzamaki. Like us the Uzamaki are also the direct descendants to the original sage of six paths. They are about the only ones whom could be suitable hosts for the Biju. When the tailed beasts are ripped out from their host's body, that host dies. Twice the nine tails had been used as a weapon against our village. I wasn't about to stand by and watch them kill an innocent child whom had no clue about the burden he carried. I alerted the hokage about my clan's plans. The elders along with Danzo watched for me to kill every Uchiha within our clan. But the hokage had other ideas. Only allow some of the members to live. Mainly you and our parents. I know what you think you saw that night but, you have to know that I didn't kill them. I may have butted heads with our father but, I could never truly kill him. It was one of the Akatsuki members whom called himself Tobi. But I had learned that this person is actually Obito Uchiha. He killed Naruto's parents by releasing the nine tails on the village. It was for revenge of not being able to save someone he cared for as his mind had been manipulated creating a multiple personality were he thought that he was Madara Uchiha." I remembered the mad crazed man whom tried to destroy everything in order to achieve peace. To create a world a new. But in the end he was only another pawn being used. Both Naruto and I stopped the mad man after he had become the ten tails Jinchuriki. I went back to my reading feeling a bit angry with myself. I never needed to kill my own brother. "I know by now that you are possibly feeling angry and mad with yourself knowing that my death wasn't worth you killing me. But I had to make you strong enough to carry on the Uchiha name and to give you a jutsu that I had achieved along with the _Eternal Mangekyou Sharningan._ These will help you stop Obito and his plans. The will of fire may not burn within you but, you can still fan the flames that exist within others. The one whom I have seen it the brightest is within Naruto Uzamaki. A kid whom had no clue about his heritage, whom never knew his family, carries a heavy burden that he doesn't know anything about, a young and innocent child whom has great ambitions. I hope that by learning the truth about our clan's dark past, that it may bring you to the path of light. I hope that you will find your way and earn the love and respect from others. I hope that you will find a way to forgive yourself and the leaf for what you have been through. Protect your friends and teammates Sasuke, especially Naruto. If anyone can achieve true peace and change people it is him. Deep within this temple is a secret place that can only be found by using the _Sharningan_. You can place the scroll there as I had left you our clan's dress robes along with my Anbu mask. I hope that you will find happiness and break our families curse. Please know that I don't blame you for my death in any way shape or form. Know that I always loved you. Please take care of yourself Sasuke."

By the end of the scroll I was literally in tears. I had no clue that my brother went through so much. To the very end he was a true ninja of the leaf. I wiped away my tears activating the _Sharningan_ after rolling up the scroll. I wanted to find the hidden spot to get the items that Itachi had left for me. I found it easily placing the scroll within as I pulled out the Uchiha dress robes that was worn for special occasions. Also there was a white Anbu face mask in the form of a dragon. I held the mask close to my heart.

'I promise you Itachi that from now on I am going to use my skills to protect the one that I care about and this village that you risked your life for. I am going to bring honor to the Uchiha name and break this endless cursed cycle of our clan. Please watch over and protect me like you always did while I was growing up. Please take care of father and mother. Give them my love as I miss you all.' I thought to myself as I gathered up my stuff heading back to the hokage towers before I went to get Naruto.

Next Chapter…...

missions


	11. missions

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OCC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Eleven: missions

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

The following day we were to report to Tsunade's office for a mission seeing how Naruto was well enough to go on a mission. Of course it was going to involve everyone within Team Seven. No one besides our two captains and Tsunade knew about Naruto's new ability. Sasuke had gone shopping without Naruto as he didn't trust the shop keepers to kick Naruto out of the store or to charge the Uchiha double for the outfit that was meant for Naruto. I have to admit that the outfit he chose for Naruto was better than the all-orange kill-me-now outfit that he usually wore. Naruto now wore a white vest with the area all around the shoulder blades in Naruto's favorite color orange. Underneath the vest, Naruto wore a dark blue short sleeve muscle shirt and a mesh long sleeve shirt underneath the tee shirt. Naruto also wore a pair of black Anbu style pants and his usual ninja shoes alone with head plate. Who knew that the Uchiha had good fashion sense? As we walked about town heading towards the hokage tower, I could sense that we were being followed by Anbu guards. I guess Tsunade was taking steps to ensure Naruto's safety especially now that we have a three tailed fox acting as our guide and partner. Yohko knew to obey any command given to him by my host. Yohko wasn't totally defenseless as like most Biju he possessed great strength, increased agility, and sharp reflexes. He could produce the Biju bomb but, it was nowhere as powerful as my own. Yohko also had the power to produce a kitsune flame. The intense power of these flames could incinerate a person in seconds.

We arrived at the hokage tower as the second we arrived, Sakura pounced on Sasuke earning a low deep snarl from the Uchiha.

"I have missed you Sasuke. I can't believe that you turned down being a chunin." stated Sakura. Her voice was so god damn annoying that it sounded like nails going down the chalkboard.

"Get off of me Sakura." Sasuke hissed. I could feel Naruto's fists tightening up as his nails drew blood. She still hasn't apologized for what she did to Naruto causing him to nearly die.

"Sakura that's enough!" bellowed Tsunade causing almost everyone to jump. "Don't you have something to say to Naruto?" asked Tsunade. I could feel Sakura turn to us. Much like the meaning of her name, she smelled like cherry blossoms. I could feel her bow her head down.

"I am so sorry Naruto. What I did to you was totally unforgiveable. Can you forgive me?" she asked. I couldn't sense any sincerity in her words which caused me to growl through Naruto. I didn't like how she still chased after Sasuke throwing herself on him every chance she got. He clearly didn't have any romantic feelings for the girl. Almost everyone backed away from Naruto when they heard me growl all except for Sasuke whom grabbed one of Naruto's hands and began caressing it trying to get us to calm down.

" **Don't kid yourself Sakura. We all know that you don't mean those words. Grow up and be a true and worth ninja of the leaf and we may forgive you. Until then, you will have to work on regaining our trust!"** I growled out loudly through Naruto. No one dared to move after my proclamation **. *Did I go too far Kit?*** I asked him mentally.

*Not at all Kurama. I couldn't agree with you more.* he replied. I sent him a smile before pulling myself back within Naruto's mindscape returning him back to normal.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

"Naruto?" questioned Tsunade in shock over Kurama's outburst.

"I am not sorry for his outburst but he has a point. I don't understand what was going on within your mind at the time Sakura. You think as our teammate you would have done everything within your power to help me. Until then, I would be walking among egg shells when you are around me. I maybe blind but I am not as dumb as I appear to be. You will have to work on regaining our trust Haruno." I growled. I could tell that Sakura was thinking over my and Kurama's words. Tsunade let out a light cough breaking the tension.

"Getting back to business. I have a mission for Team Seven. It should be a simple C rank mission or retrieving information plus you will be escorting some clients home. They asked for your group personally." I could feel a familiar presence that I knew almost instantly as I could smell sand mixed with blood. I turned to where I could sense Gaara's presence as the Kazekage of the sand greeted me with a gentle pat on the shoulders.

"Hello Gaara. I would say that it is good to see you but, since I am blind it's kind of stupid thing to say." I stated.

"When I heard about what had happened to you, I had to come here to see you for myself. I have heard reports of a ninja going after us Jinchuriki and those with kekkigenkai eyes. I didn't believe the rumors until I heard that you were attacked and lost your eyes. Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to happen to you?" asked Gaara.

"Don't know…... I guess that I am a glutton for punishment." I replied.

"Lord Kazekage and his siblings need to be escorted back to the sand village. There a messenger is going to give you a scroll containing information about the ninja that attacked you." Tsunade stated.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

The minute that Tsunade said those words, I could feel my free hand tightening into a fist. I could feel my _Sharningan_ throbbing at the thought of the man whom had hurt my Naruto. Even though I still have yet to even admit to Naruto my feelings for him.

"Hitan Kiasho." The name arose from my lips like a curse.

"When we learned his name, I had sent messenger birds out asking for any information about this man." stated Tsunade.

"He used to live on the outskirts of the Suna village as we sent one of our own ninja to gain the knowledge and anything else we could about this man." stated Kankuro.

"I want you all to be on your guard as with two Jinchuriki and the holder of two of the kekkigenkai eyes he is after; this man may strike again." stated Tsunade with caution in her voice. I knew that it was mostly directed towards Naruto.

"Don't worry Lady Tsunade. This time we will be prepared for the worse." stated Kakashi-sensei as he then told us to go home and prepare for the journey. "We will meet at the main gate in one hour."

I quickly pulled Naruto out of the tower before Sakura could attack me again. I honestly wished that she gained a clue that I don't like her.

"Sasuke…. Slow down!" Naruto cried out. I didn't realize that I was yanking him so hard that I had forced Naruto to let go of his hold on Yohko. Naruto was trying his best to keep up with me as he often stumbled. I stopped suddenly catching Naruto before he could fall flat on his face.

"I am sorry Naruto." I apologized as Yohko came up and took his spot next to the blond.

"I understand that we are in a rush but, please remember that I am not as fully functional as I would like to be." I ruffled Yohko's fur as I allowed Naruto to grab a hold of his collar as I let go of my hold on Naruto's hand.

"I will remember next time. I just needed to get away from Sakura. You think by now she would learn that I am not interested."

"You know that she will never give up the dream of being the future Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto laughed as we continued to walk towards our home. The only benefit of having Naruto by my side was that all most all of the fan girls except for Sakura stayed away from me. I guess being afraid of the so called demon of the village is a good thing as this way I only have one annoying fan girl to deal with. "The only way that I think she will ever gain a clue is if you were seeing someone dating wise. In the meantime, we should prepare for a possible A rank mission." Naruto stated. I understood perfectly what he was talking about as I tried not to shutter at the memory. Our first mission to the wave village. That was also supposed to be a simple C rank mission but it soon escalated into an A rank mission. Just thinking about it sent chills up and down my spine. But this time I would be ready for anything. Hitan Kiasho wasn't going to set his hands on Naruto.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

Sasuke and I were the last ones to make it towards the gate. It probably took us longer to prepare seeing how I was blind. I had grabbed my reverse summon scroll as I sent a few shadow clones to Mount Myoboku to gather nature energy just in case that I had to go into sage mode. I had taught Sasuke the hand signs for the reverse summons this way if I was in the middle of a battle, I had someone who could do the jutsu. Word about my blindness had even reached as far as the toad village. I had summoned Gamakichi in the backyard to bring my clones to the toad village. According to Gamakichi, the great grand toad sage had predicted about me losing my eyes but, I would overcome so much because of it. I wondered what else he had predicted or knew about. When we were close enough, I could hear Sakura's shrill voice. Yohko growled at the girl to say away from me and Sasuke. I think that both foxes were a bit over protective of me. They both didn't trust Sakura to do something stupid. Kakashi-sensei had me and Yohko out in front because of our heightened senses as we would easily be able to detect any danger. Sasuke took up the rear of the group with Yamato-sensei. Kakashi-sensei was next to me and Yohko as Sai stood behind us and in front of the sand siblings. While Sakura stood behind the sand siblings and in front of Sasuke. Once the formation, we set out on our way. Kurama and I had set up a way that I could easily activate his eyes the moment that I detected any potential danger. I just hoped that our mission wouldn't turn out be an A rank one. It wasn't because that I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle an A ranked one. I was more worried about the others finding out about my demonic eyes and the simple fact that I could see when I had Kurama's eyes activated.

Next chapter…

Demon eyes


	12. demon eyes

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OCC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Twelve: demon eyes

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

It would take us three days to reach the sand village. As we traveled, Gaara asked me about Yohko. He thought that I had found a way to summon Kurama from beyond the seal. I had explained to him that Yohko was found by Kiba Inuzuka and team eight while on a mission to shut down a black market ring that was sealing animal pelts as these pelts would have more than one tail. I told Gaara that according to Kurama before the Biju were sealed within us, they may have taken on mates. These mates would bear cubs with multiple tails. Yohko just happened to be one of Kurama's ancestors.

"I see. I have been wondering about that since I have seen the three tailed fox by your side. On a more personal question, why are you and Kurama so mad at Sakura for?" Gaara asked. It surprised me that he had heard my outburst but didn't understand why we were pissed off with her. I had explained what had happened when Hitan first attacked us resulting in my blindness. I could feel Gaara's sand leaking out of his gourd as he wanted to kill Sakura. Gaara took several long deep calming breaths calming himself down before he did something that he was going to regret. "If I wasn't the kazekage and good friends with the leaf, I would honestly strike her down without any hesitation. Now I undrstnad why he is a bit ticked off about that pitiful apology. What was she thinking?" Gaara asked in a low snarl.

"To tell you the truth Gaara, I don't know. Whatever her reason maybe, it is still no excuse for what happened." I replied.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I smiled mentally to myself when I saw bits of Gaara's sand come out and head towards Sakura. No doubt that the kazekage knew what happened to Naruto. Suddenly without warning I could see Naruto tense up as he pushed Gaara behind him. Yohko let out a low deep snarl as I could hear one also rise up from Naruto as the blond went into a defensive stance. I quickly went into a defensive stance as well activating my _Sharningan._ I noticed everyone else also went into defensive stance ready for whatever attack that was about to come. With the way that Naruto and Yohko was reacting, it only led me with one person whom would be so bold to attack a group of ninja. I could feel myself tense up as I wanted to attack Hitan before he could attack us.

"My…... My…... My… Such hostility. I am surprised though that the nine tails Jinchuriki had survived my _black lightning_ jutsu." I could see red chakra begin to cover Naruto's body taking on the form of a one tailed fox. His nails sharpened into claws as a pair of sharp fangs emerged from his lips. I have seen Naruto like this before from time to time when we fought. Kurama was clearly giving Naruto his power.

" **You are a dead man Hitan Kiasho. Why are you after those with kekkigenkai eyes and the Biju chakra?"** Naruto asked in a low deep voice as I could hear bits of Kurama's own voice mixed in with Naruto's own.

"Sorry I can't tell you. Let alone I can't allow you to find out about me and my clan." Hitan replied. Naruto quickly made the hand sign for his signature _multiple shadow clone_ jutsu as at least a hundred copies of him and Yohko puffed into existence. The two charged leaving the true Naruto and Yohko with the group. I watched carefully through the _Sharningan_ as Naruto and Yohko fought Hitan. I knew that Naruto was analyzing what kind of techniques this man was capable of.

Hitan ran his hands through a series of hand signs as he created _shadow clones_ each one had lightning as black as night wrapped around his hand. It was the same jutsu that he tried to kill Naruto with. I quickly ran my hands through a series of hand signs calling upon my own lightning jutsu as I rushed in to Naruto's aid when Hitan's real body went for Naruto. My _chidori_ clashed with Hitan's _black lightning_ causing sparks to fly as both Hitan's and Naruto's _shadow clones_ vanished in a puff of smoke.

"So you guys are taking me on more seriously this time. You will still all fail as I will get what I have come for." Hitan stated boldly. Gaara's sand shot out trying to catch Hitan which he managed to avoid getting caught.

"There is no way that we are allowing you to lay a single hand on us." snarled Gaara. Kankuro had all of his puppets out protecting Gaara in case Hitan came after the kazekage. This caused Hitan to smirk as he seemed confident that we couldn't beat him.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

 ***I truly don't like his smirk. He clearly has something planned. Be careful Naruto.*** Kurama told me mentally. I kept all of my senses trained on Hitan. I had to agree with Kurama on one thing. I didn't like the way that he was smiling as if he knew that he had already won.

"Let's see if you guys can hit what you can't see." Hitan stated as he ran his hands through a series of hand signs. _"Darkness wave!"_ he called out as a wave of darkness shrouded the area. Kurama's keen eyes could see clearly everything despite the darkness that surrounded us. Yohko allowed a light flame to be produced by his tails allowing everyone else to see. I watched carefully waiting for Hitan to strike as I could feel Kurama's chakra giving me two tails. I could see Hitan's hands glowing in a light blue light as he stealthfully approached both Gaara and Sasuke. I had no clue what he was planning but I knew that I had to stop him. I moved with a burst of speed placing myself in between Hitan and his targets. His hands hit my head plate which was covering my eyes causing it to shatter. I could hear everyone gasp when they saw my glowing Kurama eyes as the _darkness wave_ dissipated.

"Damn…. I was so close to having the Uchiha's eyes." Hitan stated as he leapt back away from me. I could feel my rage boiling causing me to sprout a third tail.

"Everyone get back!" commanded Kakashi-sensei as I charged wildly at Hitan. I was blind with rage as I noticed my team back away from me just in case I went into a fourth tail state. I couldn't easily control myself in that state. Hitan noticed my enraged state as I think he realized just how dangerous I was.

"Perhaps I think it is time for me to take my leave." he stated.

" **You're not going anywhere!"** I growled as a _charka arms_ went to grab Hitan before he could escape. Hitan screamed out in pain as I grabbed him and slammed him into the ground hard. When the rubble cleared, I had found that he had used a _substitution_ to escape.

"I would love to play some more with you nine tails. But after seeing your display of power, I think that I need to rethink my stagey. Until next time!" Hitan called out before he vanished from sight.

" **I will kill you Hitan Kiasho!"** I roared out. After I had felt his presence was completely gone I began to power down Kurama's chakra. I turned towards my group to see everyone look at me with fear in their eyes for I had become a monster. I didn't want to be a monster in their eyes but now they have truly seen what I am capable of as they all feared me with good reason.

Next Chapter….

Sasuke's feelings become known


	13. Sasuke's feelings become known

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OCC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Warnings: There will be two male kissing within this chapter. There will also be some Sakura bashing so please don't hate!

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Thirteen: Sasuke's feelings become known

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I could see the fear in Naruto's demonic eyes as he thought of himself as a monster. It broke my heart to see him like that. Gaara was the first one to move as he went up to the blond whom looked almost like as if he was ready to bolt. I could hear Naruto mutter to himself that he was a monster

"Naruto you are not a monster. You have everyone back at the leaf village whom cares a great deal for you." Gaara stated in a soft spoken voice. Naruto took a step back way from Gaara as he snarled at him.

"Yeah right! My whole entire village hates and despises me. Even after saving them twice from total disturction, they still see me as a monster. You are lucky Gaara, everyone back in Suna loves you as you have earned their respect. No matter what I say and/or do they still fear and hate me. No one cares about me!" Naruto growled.

"That's not true Naruto! You have the other teams, their captains, Komamaru and his squad, Lady Tsunade, the people at Ichiraku, Iruka-sensei, your captains, and us. We will never see you as a monster Naruto. You have more people than you realize whom care for you." I snapped at him. This caused Naruto's eyes to widen before I noticed his demonic eyes begin to change to a dull glassy blue. It then clicked in my mind, Kurama must have given Naruto his eyes to see but he could only use them for missions. It would be almost the same as my kekkigenkai. I felt that now was a good time to tell Naruto how I truly felt. I could feel a smirk cross my face as it would forever end Sakura's endless obsession with me. "The truth is that you have someone whom loves you a great deal." I stated. This caused Naruto to raise his brow in question.

"Really…... Who? All I know of is Hinata and even her feelings towards me have changed as all she sees me is as a friend." replied Naruto. I was close enough to Naruto that I could grab him and pull him close.

"No it's not her." I stated as he looked at me in confusion. "It's me, you dweeb. I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

"What!?" roared out Sakura in shock. Even Naruto looked shock at my declaration.

"Ha… Ha… Very funny teme." Naruto stated.

"Fine… I will prove it to you and everyone else here my feelings." I stated as I grabbed Naruto pulling him close. Before he had a chance to struggle, I placed a soft and gentle kiss onto Naruto's lips. I poured all of my feelings and emotions into the kiss.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

My eyes widened considerably as Sasuke kissed me. This wasn't like out first accidental kiss. This one was filled with all of Sasuke's emotions and feelings. I found it hard to believe that my one time rival and fellow teammate could have these kinds of feelings towards me.

 ***It is about damn time that he finally admitted it to you.*** Kurama stated in the back of my mind.

*Wait….! You knew all this time!* I yelled at the fox. *When and how did you know?* I asked him.

 ***I knew ever since you were healing after being attacked from Hitan. Sasuke admitted to you how he felt and how wrong he was to leave. He was blind to the truth. Now that he is back home, he made a promise to bring back your ray of sunshine and to get you to smile again.*** Kurama replied.

*Why didn't you tell me?*

 ***Because it's not my place to tell you. It is for you to decide whether or not you are going to accept and return his feelings.*** Kurama answered. Soon I pulled back away from Sasuke as I could feel myself blushing. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Sasuke… I…"

"It's all right Naruto. You don't have to return my feelings right away." Sasuke stated softly.

"No… No…. No!" screamed out Sakura as I could hear her charge at us. "Sasuke was supposed to be mine! How dare you Naruto. You have taken everything from me!" she roared out. I was totally confused by what she meant by that. Sasuke moved me behind him as I could feel Gaara's sand, Kankuro's _chakra strings_ , and Yamato's _wood style_ trap Sakura to prevent her from attacking me. "No…. Let me go. Let me kill that monster! He deserves to die for everything that he has done to me and everyone else. It's all his fault. He killed my father, made my mother lose her job on the council, and took away Sasuke from me. Sasuke was supposed to love me. Not some god damned monster!" she roared out. I tried not to cringe when I heard those words from her lips. I could feel Kurama comfort me from Sakura's harsh words. Soon a loud resounding slap echoed out.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I kind of felt like I was on cloud nine after I shared my intimate kiss with Naruto. Of course Sakura had to ruin the moment. I couldn't take how she bad mouthed Naruto. Some of the things that she blamed on him had nothing to do with Naruto. I could see Naruto cringe at Sakura's harsh words that I went up and slapped her hard across the face. Her eyes widened considerably when I did that. I could feel my _Sharningan_ throbbing as she had no clue some of the things that Naruto has been through. I could see Kakashi-sensei walk up to Sakura whom laid trapped by Gaara's sand, Kankuro's _chakra strings_ , and Yamato-sensei's _wood prison_ as Kakashi-sensei took off her head plate.

"That's mine!" she screamed out.

"Not any more. Lady Tsunade had given you one more chance to redeem yourself Sakura. And you spat on it trying to attack and kill a teammate. From this moment on you are no longer a leaf ninja. Your actions will be dealt with when we return to the village."

"You can't do this to me!" she snarled. Kakashi-sensei looked at me nodding his head. I allowed my _Sharningan_ to manifest. "Sasuke…. You can't honestly tell me that you love that monster."

"The only monster I see here is you Sakura. I was never yours to begin with as I never told you that I loved you as you are god damn annoying. You have no clue to half of the things that Naruto has been through because of him being a Jinchuriki. Perhaps it is about time that you experience it all for yourself." I hissed at her as I placed her in a _Tsukuyomi_ rendering her unconscious. Of course I had no idea of some of the things that Naruto has been through either but, I had a very vivid imagination with what little I did know.

"Do you think we should head back to the leaf?" asked Temari after everything was over with.

"No we can continue on with the mission. Yamato can bring Sakura back to the leaf and inform the hokage about what had happened." Kakashi-sensei stated.

"Then we should get going. I don't want to take the chance of that man showing up again." Gaara stated. Kakashi-sensei nodded his head as Gaara retracted his sand along with Kankuro's _chakra strings_.

"I shall join up with you as soon as I can." stated Yamato-sensei as he turned heading back to the leaf with an unconscious Sakura. The rest of us continued on our way bringing Gaara back to Suna. Naruto looked deep in thought as no doubt he was trying to process everything that had happened.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

We continued on with the mission to bring Gaara home despite the fact that we were a teammate short. But then again I didn't expect for Sakura to try to attack me. Nor did I expect for Sasuke to hold those kind of emotions and feelings for me of all people. I kind of felt conflicted as those whom had loved me ended up dying. First were my parents as I never placed the blame on Kurama for that, then there was the third hokage whom was killed by Orochimaru, my godfather Jiraiya whom was killed by Pain, and Hinata whom was also nearly killed by Pain. I was a bit afraid to open up my heart to anyone. Even though I would possibly never admit this to anyone not even Sasuke, but I felt like our bond has gotten stronger than ever since he had returned to the village. He too had lost a lot of people whom cared for him. But he got to actually know these people and live with them as he witnessed them being killed. I never truly got to feel what it is like to feel the love from another person my entire life.

*Hey Kurama?* I asked mentally earning a questioned growl. *I thought that you hated the Uchiha's because two of them used you as a weapon.*

 ***That's true but, Sasuke feels different. I could hear sincerity in his words as he apologized for the actions of his ancestors. He promised that he would never use us like that. He missed your smile and rambunctious attitude. And to tell you the truth so do I.***

*So you wouldn't be upset if I did return his feelings?*

 ***Naruto, I am only a part of you. It is your body and your emotions. I say give him a chance. He became a genin again for you, took you in when he realized that you would never see again, and he has done so many other things all for you. It is up to you if you are going to return those feelings.*** Kurama stated. I thought over what the fox said as I got his impressions about Sasuke. He didn't truly hate Sasuke despite him being an Uchiha.

*Hey Kurama…* I stated earning another questioned growl. *Thanks.*

 ***Anything for you kit.*** he replied.

Next chapter….

Naruto's decision


	14. Naruto's decision

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OCC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Warnings: There will be two male kissing within this chapter so please don't hate!

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Fourteen: Naruto's decision

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

As we continued on with the mission, I apologized for snapping at Gaara. I had no right to take my anger out at him.

"It's all right Naruto. It is perfectly understandable. I just had no idea that your life hasn't gotten any better since the fourth ninja war. You know if you need someone to talk to you can come and see me." Gaara replied.

"I can't pull you away from your duties as Kazekage!" I stated in shock.

"Naruto you are my friend as you need someone who truly understands what you are going through. Regardless if I am the Kazekage, I will always make time for my friends. Plus, I kind of owe it to you as you had helped me out in the past." replied Gaara. I knew precisely what he was talking about.

"Give it up Naruto. Gaara's too stuborn to drop this. If we have learned anything it is that he is determined to help others out no matter what. Not that it is a bad thing." Kankuro stated earning a smack possibly from Temari. Gaara couldn't help but to chuckle at the two of them. It warmed my heart to see Gaara not as closed off as he once was when I first meet him. All of us Jinchuriki had one thing in common, we were all viewed as monsters and demons in human form to the point where it resulted in the villagers hating and fearing our existence.

"Thanks Gaara." I replied with a genuine smile on my face.

"So…... you and Sasuke…"

"I am not certain about that. He has no idea what it means to be in love or involved romatically with a Jinchuriki."

"Well you should tell him. If he truly does love you as he says he does, then he will except everything that is entitled to being involved with a Jinchuriki romantically." Gaara stated.

 ***He's right Naruto. After this mission is completed, you need to talk to Sasuke and tell him everything. All of it.*** Kurama stated mentally.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

It warmed my heart to see Naruto become almost like his usual cheerful self once again around the sand siblings.

"Naruto…" Sai stated grabbing the blonde's attention. "About your eyes…" Naruto unconsciously touched his blind eyes as we all knew that someone was going to say something sooner or later. He no longer had a head plate covering his blind eyes seeing how Hitan shattered his.

"It's almost the same as my _Sharningan and Rinnegan._ The nine tails is giving him his eyes to see." I stated.

"Sasuke is right. The only ones whom knew were myself, Lady Tsunade, and Yamato." Kakashi-sensei added.

"I was afraid of how people would react if they saw them. I am only to use the ability during missions. Kurama and I have set up a way that I can activate them when I need to. I am sorry that I didn't tell you guys. I was kind of afraid of your reactions." Naruto stated sadly.

"You should have had more faith in your teammates Naruto. Granted, I can understand your need and desire to keep them a secret. I however don't see you as a monster. It is thanks to you that I was able to discover some of my own hidden emotions." stated Sai. Tears streaked down Naruto's face as he was speechless for words.

"Hold on Naruto before we go any further, I need to give you a head plate until we get back to the village." Kakashi-sensei stated holding out Sakura's head plate. Yohko took the object in his mouth handing it to Naruto whom tied it around his arm.

"Kakashi-sensei, what did Sakura mean by the fact that I took everything from her?" Naruto asked as I have been wondering that to.

"Why don't we set up camp and I will fill you all in." stated Kakashi-sensei.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

After camp was set up, we all sat beside the warm fire. Yohko was curled up next to me as his head was in my lap as I occasionally petted him.

"As you and Sasuke know, Sakura isn't from any clan like you as her family are civilians." I nodded my head that this information was nothing new to me. I remembered meeting Sakura's mother once when we became genin. She stared at me with such hate filled eyes. I recalled that several times she lead mobs of villagers to attack me when I was younger. I couldn't understand why the woman would act one way around her daughter anytime I was near and then turn around and try to kill me. "Well it happened around the same time that you were born Naruto and the nine tails attacked. Sakura's father was helping lead some villagers to safety."

"But none of that was Kurama's fault! He was forced to attack the village. No wonder why Mrs. Haruno tried to attack me several times. She must think that I am Kurama like everyone else does."

"And since Mrs. Haruno was on the council and the third hokage found out what she had done to you, she lost her job. Then there is the matter of Sasuke." stated Kakashi-sensei.

"I always knew that she was an obsessive fan girl since we were kids. Not once did I ever show any intrest in her and/or any romantic feelings towards her. Or any other girl for that matter." Sasuke growled. I could feel Sasuke's burning gaze on me causing me to gulp in fear. "Why did you promise her to bring me back to her any way Naruto?"

"Remember how I said that my nindo way was to never break a promise? Well it was shortly after you had left to join Orochimaru. Sakura made me promise to bring you back home. I knew how much she cared for you. I wanted to please her and bring you back because I knew that Orochimaru was clearly going to use you. But we all know how that turned out. Why did you come back Sasuke?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth, I missed someone very deeply as he always tried his hardest to make me realize how much of an idiot I was. I had discovered just how much this person truly meant to me." replied Sasuke. I could feel a visible blush cross my face.

"We should get some sleep as we have a long day ahead of us." stated Kakashi-sensei.

I had troubles falling asleep as Gaara's suggestion kept me awake. Kurama had also came to the same conculsion as Gaara that I needed to tell Sasuke everything there is about dating a Jinchuriki or even being remotely involved with one. I even thought over what Kakashi-sensei had told us about Sakura. No matter how hard I tired, I couldn't hate her for her and her families delusions about me.

"What's the matter Naruto? Can't sleep?" called out a soft voice. I recognized it as Sasuke's.

"Too much is on my mind. Can we go somewhere and talk for a bit? There are something that you need to know about me before you truly want to commit to this relationship." I replied. I could feel Sasuke take me by the hand leading me away from the camp and the others.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

Once we were a good distance away, I turned to Naruto wondering what could be so important that it would make him doubt my feelings for him.

"Alright Naruto… Spill." I stated kind of roughly. Naruto began telling me about how once every year he would go into heat. "Heat?"

"Where I crave sex. Remember during spring when I couldn't do any missions for the whole month maybe weeks at a time?"

"I remember… Oh god during those times…" I felt like such an idiot. Naruto was hardly ever sick except during spring. Even when he was injured he healed abnormally fast. Part of it was thanks to Kurama, the other because of his Uzumaki blood.

"Yeah… I would want it so badly. To prevent myself from hurting anyone or forcing me onto them, I would lock myself within my home. Well during these heat phases if I had a willing mate…"

"Mate?"

"Significant other…" Naruto replied pausing as I allowed him to continue. "This mate can be male and/or female as we Jinchuriki have no gender preference. But I would mark them as my mate transforming them into a half demon." Naruto stated. I felt myself touching the mark Orochimaru gave me as the image of my cursed form crossed my mind.

"And if your mate was male?" I asked still processing what Naruto just told me.

"Well depending on who is the seme and the uke, depends on who becomes pregnant and carries the cubs."

"Wait…... You mean to tell me if you and I have sex, one of us could get pregnant and have children?!" I asked in shock. Naruto just nodded his head weakly. I didn't know whether to be over joyed or completely in shock. Since I had fallen in love for Naruto, I had given up the idea of rebuilding the Uchiha clan. But now Naruto was telling me there was a chance that I could still rebuild my clan with him. I could sense that there was still more that he needed to tell me. "What else Naruto?" I questioned.

"By marking a mate, they will be able to see and hear Kurama in the same way that I can. We would be able to talk within each other's mind. Remember how I told you they would become a half demon? Well they too would gain not only a demonic form but also an inner demon as well kind of like Kurama. This mark will bind us together forever. The cubs that we produce will also bear these same traits." Naruto stated as he turned heading back to camp. "I will understand if you want nothing more to do with me because of this Sasuke." I caught Naruto in a tight hug before he could leave as I could see tears begin to form in his eyes.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

Sasuke held me tightly as I tried not to break down. He turned me around to face him never breaking the hug.

"None of that bothers me Naruto. I was already marked once by Orochimaru and transformed into a demon. If you can override his mark then I am willing to make our relationship work. Do you remember when we were kids and Kakashi-sensei made us tell everyone our goals?"

"Yeah… It was to kill a certain someone and to rebuild your clan."

"Exactly. Now I can still do that with the one person that I care for most in the world. Nothing else matters to me anymore but you Naruto." Sasuke stated as his words vibrated to my very core.

 ***He truly means it Kit. I didn't think that it was possible but, this Uchiha brat truly loves you with all of his heart and soul. He is our true mate, our soul mate.*** Kurama stated. Sasuke reached up wiping away the tears that were forming within my eyes. I pulled Sasuke closer to me as I kissed him long and hard. I could feel him deepening the kiss as I moaned out allowing him to snake his tongue into my mouth. I could feel our bond grow even stronger than ever before as I could sense and feel what Kurama meant. I knew then that I too had fallen for Sasuke Uchiha. Our kiss began to get more aggressive and rough that I was forced to break away when I needed to breath. During our kiss I could tell almost instantly that I would most definitely be the uke in our relationship.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Sasuke whispered using my full name.

"I love you as well Sasuke Uchiha." I whispered back meaning every word.

Next Chapter…...

Back home


	15. back home

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OCC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Warnings: There will be two male kissing within this chapter so please don't hate!

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Fifteen: back home

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

We managed to complete both missions easily as Yamato had finally caught up with us as we were leaving Suna. He was accompanied by Shikimaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi. They were brought along just in case Hitan decided to attack again. Naruto had decided to tell the trio up front about our unique situation involving him being able to use my eyes to see.

"Naruto, are you certain that it is wise to trust them with this information?" asked Kakashi.

"It is just as Sai stated. I should have more trust especially in my friends, colleagues, and teammates. I don't want to keep living in fear of how people see me. I know that they are wrong about me and about Kurama." Naruto replied. This brought tears to my eyes as I was glad that my Kit was finally standing up for himself.

"We understand and are sorry if we ever gave you the impression that we thought of you and/or the nine tails as a monster, Naruto." Shikimaru stated as Ino and Choji nodded their heads in agreement.

 ***I am proud of you Kit. I would keep it up even when we return to the village. I don't want to see you depressed any more. I say to hell to what they think about you. We both know that it's not true.*** I told him.

*I will try my best Kurama.* Naruto replied. I sent him a large mental image of a toothy grin causing Naruto to laugh mentally.

We made it back to Konaha without any problems as we had to report to the hokage's office. I have noticed that since we have been back, we haven't received as many hate filled glares. I could sense that Naruto was wondering what happened to Sakura and her mom. Naruto couldn't bring to hate them for what they believed and what they tried and/or have done to him.

 ***Sometimes I think that you have too kind of a heart Naruto.***

*Is that a bad thing Kurama?* Naruto asked me.

 ***Not really Naruto. If I have learned anything about you is that you don't get mad and/or angry easily. You tend to forgive people even if you have been through the toughest things because of them. I can see a lot of father more than your mother within you.***

*Do you think they would be proud of the accomplishments that I have made?*

 ***Without a doubt Kit. I am know that I am proud of how far you have come.***

*Gosh you flatter me Kurama.*

 ***On a more serious note. Before your relationship with Sasuke gets serious, you should tell Tsunade. Just to give her a heads up about it so when you do bear cubs, she will have to monitor your and the cubs health. She will also have to help you through the birthing process.***

*All right Kurama.*

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

When we arrived at the hokage's office, I could hear Tsunade leap up as she rushed out from behind the desk towards me. She scooped me up into a bone breaking hug. I could feel the tears dripping down her face.

"I am so sorry Naruto. I feel responsible that I allowed Sakura to go with you on your mission. When I found out the reasons why she didn't fully heal you. I was furious. I told her that you were only the container for the fox. The incident with her father had nothing to do with you. The reason why her mother lost her position on the council was because she tried to kill you when you nothing about the burden you carried within you. She went not only against the fourth's wishes but also the thirds."

"I know Grandma. I don't blame her for her reactions. It is the way her mother raised her and what they believed. What is going to happen to Sakura and her mother?" I asked as Tsunade freed me from her grip.

"They are being held until we can determine their fate. I am saddened as we are losing a very talented healer and medic. I thought that I had trained her better than that." Tsunade replied.

"Would it be alright if I spoke to them?" I asked.

"Not without an armed escort. I don't want them to try to attack you again Naruto. You have already been through enough." replied Tsunade as I could sense her leave as she possibly went to sit down.

Tsunade let out a long sigh knowing full well the reasons why I needed to see them.

"Let me think about this Naruto. I have much to consider given the facts about what happened during your mission." I nodded my head understand what Tsunade said.

"Here is the scroll from the sand village." Kakashi-sensei stated.

"Yes… Thank you. I will have several people try to break the coded message within this scroll. Hopefully it shall give us some insight into Hitan Kaisho's end game. Until we can come up with some sort of plan on how to deal with him, you are all dismissed. Except for you Naruto. You and I need to talk." I kind of gulp at the harshness of her words but said nothing as I only nodded my head.

"I will meet you at home Naruto." Sasuke stated as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I kind of blushed at Sasuke's openily show of affection. Not that I was bothered by it but, I had no idea if the village had any rule and/or regulations when it came to two of the same sex's having romatic relationships.

Everyone left Tsunade's office as I was told to sit down as a chair was brought in for me.

"Tell me what happened and why Sakura attacked you." Tsunade stated calmly. I held nothing back as I told her everything including the parts about Jinchuriki being able to take on male mates and bearing cubs. Tsunade was shocked to learn some of these things as she had no idea how truly gifted the Jinchuriki were. "I see…."

"Sasuke and I are going to take this one step at a time. We don't want to go rushing into things. I decided to be a bit more open about the fact about my eyes. Team Ten already knows as well as my own team. I don't want to continue to live in fear about how others see me."  
"I am glad that you have finally come out of your shell and dropped your mask. You seem a bit happier than usual."

"I guess I am. Even with all of the things I have been through, I was still able to earn someone's love and to have those who know me best don't think that I am a monster and/or demon."

"I don't think that there are any law forbidding male relationships. Just let me know when you do go into heat decide to have children."

"Will do Grandma." I stated leaving the hokage's tower.

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

As we journeyed back to the home we shared with Sasuke. I came into the realization of the date. With everything that has been going on, I haven't realized that Naruto's birthday was tomorrow. It was the same day that I was sealed within my current host after being ripped from Kushina. I wanted to do something special for Naruto's birthday but I couldn't think of anything that I could give him. I don't think in all of the years that I have been sealed within Naruto, not once has he ever truly celebrated his birthday. Usually he spends the day locked within his room armed with weapons in case people broke into his small apartment in order to kill the demon or at least torture him. This year Naruto would be turning eighteen. I wanted for him to celebrate it with the friends who knew him best. I would have to rely on Sasuke to set it up.

 ***Naruto when we get home, I need to talk to Sasuke. And I don't want you to listen into the conversation.***

*This is a first coming from you but, all right.* replied Naruto. A smug smile crossed my muzzle.

"Sasuke, I am home." Naruto cried out as he undid Yohko's special collar. Yohko darted through the house as he let out loud yips when he found Sasuke.

 ***He's in the kitchen.*** I told Naruto mentally. Naruto made his way to the kitchen as the smell of whatever Sasuke was cooking drifted in the air.

"Welcome home Naruto." Sasuke greeted him as Naruto sat down at the table.

"Sasuke… Kurama wants to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me."

"All right. Let him speak to me." I could feel Naruto giving me control as I found myself staring at Sasuke face to face, so to speak.

" **Uchiha…"** I stated bluntly.

"Kyuubi… What is this about?" Sasuke asked a bit coldly.

" **Do you know what tomorrow is?"**

"The day you were sealed." he answered.

" **It's also Naruto's birthday."** Sasuke's mouth made an O. **"Now granted he can't bear any of this right now. He hasn't, not once in eighteen years ever celebrated his birthday. I would like for that to change."**

"I see. I will go and see Lady Tsunade, we will get all of the teams and the people who don't see Naruto as a monster and/or demon. We can hold a surprise party for Naruto." Sasuke stated as his face seemed to lighten up with the possibilities.

" **Yes but, he may become depressed about tomorrow so to keep him happy and unaware of what is going on, may I suggest that you take Naruto out on a date."**

"That's actually not a bad idea. Thanks for the heads up Kurama. I promise that tomorrow is going to be a memorable day for Naruto." Sasuke stated with a smile on his face.

" **I hope so."** I replied before giving Naruto back control.

"So what was that all about?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Nothing that you should be concerned about. He just wanted to make sure I fully understand the risks. And if I do decide to go through the mating process, to come up with a name for my inner demon." Sasuke replied.

Next chapter…...

Naruto's birthday/date


	16. Naruto's birthdaydate

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only character that I claim to own is the OCC villain that I am creating just for this story and all of his jutsu's. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Sixteen: Naruto's birthday/date

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

After I had finished cooking dinner, I had thought about what Kurama had told me. It kind of made sense that Naruto hasn't celebrated his birthday because it fell on the same day that the nine tails had attacked. Naruto has probably too many terrible memories when it came to his birthday in general. Kurama was right about one thing, that all needed to be changed.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you and I go on a date tomorrow?"

"Is this about what you and Kurama talked about?"

"Kind of. I also realized that if you and I are going to be romantically involved, that I need to take you out on a date. So will you go out with me tomorrow Naruto?" My question caused Naruto to blush a bright shade of red. He just weakly nodded his head yes. "Good. Now if you excuse me, I have to run a few errands. I will be back shortly." I stated kissing Naruto on the forehead before I had left.

As I made my way through the village heading towards the hokage's office, I thought about what I could get Naruto for his birthday. I wanted something that showed Naruto how much he meant to me, how much I loved him. I didn't want an obvious gift. On my way I stopped at Ichiraku's ramen stand to talk to Teuchi and Ayame. I told them about Naruto's birthday, the nine tails being sealed within him, and how Naruto can only see with the foxes help. They both agreed to help me throw the party for Naruto and asked how they could help. I told them that I would let them know. I then headed over to the ninja academy to speak with Iruka-sensei telling him about Naruto's birthday and how with Kurama's help he could see. Iruka-sensei suggested that we hodl the party at the academy since it was large enough to hold everyone. With a place in mind, I knew that I could ask Teuchi and Ayame to supply the food considering Naruto's favorite dish was ramen. I finally made it to Tsunade's office knocking on the door before I was told to enter.

"Sasuke, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?" she asked.

I told Tsunade about Naruto's birthday tomorrow and how I would like to throw him a surprise party. I was going to get supplied by Ichiraku's ramen stand as it would be held at the ninja academy. I wanted to invite all of the rookie ninja that we grew up with, Konohamaru's group, and all of their captains. Tsunade agreed to my idea as she summoned several Anbu to go and gather the people that I had mentioned. I continued to think over what I could give Naruto for his birthday. Nothing seemed to come to mind except for the idea of becoming Naruto's mate. Naruto may never truly find someone who knew him as well as I did or could accept the things Naruto had to offer. I truly did love Naruto with every fiber of my being. I had already been cursed once and changed by Orochimaru as I now have the chance to free myself of the mark that graced my skin. It had been my life long goal to rebuild my clan but it didn't feel fair to Naruto to have the children bear his name in some way or form. I also didn't want for the children to be used or taken advantage of because of my clan's name. The more I thought about it, the more my choice became clear. There were of course the benefits to becoming Naruto's mate as it would give us an edge when it came to dealing with Hitan Kiasho. Soon all of the people that I had asked for arrived at the hokage's tower including Sai and my two captains. I had explained to them my idea of holding a surprise party for Naruto seeing how tomorrow was his birthday. I also told them about Naruto having Kurama's eyes which enabled him to see but not all of the time as he was truly blind without activating them. For those who didn't know about this fact, was kind of in shock. But they understood fully the reasons to why Naruto would want this to remain a secret.

Once all of the plans were set, I made my way back home stopping by the academy to tell Iruka-sensei the time the party would be held. I also stopped by Ichiraku's asking Teuchi and Ayame if they could supply the food. They agreed as Ayame would also make some snacks and deserts. I made it back home to find Naruto washing the dishes.

"Hey I'm back." I stated kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"Did you get everything that you needed done?"

"Hai… Naruto I need to speak to Kurama again." Naruto turned his blind eyes towards the sound of my voice as a questioned look crossed his face. "I just have a few questions about the mating and stuff." I explained.

"Oh…" Naruto replied as he closed his blind eyes. I noticed some of his facial features change. The whisker marks on his cheeks grew bolder as I could see a pair of fangs emerge from his lips. Naruto reopened his eyes as I found myself facing Kurama.

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

When Naruto told me that Sasuke wanted to speak to me about the mating, I knew that something was on the Uchiha's mind. I told Naruto to switch with me and not to listen into the conversation. My blonde host didn't question me as he did as I asked.

" **Be grateful that Naruto hasn't caught on about what is truly going on. So what is this about Sasuke?"** I asked him.

"I was thinking about what to get Naruto for his birthday. After much thought and consideration, I want to become Naruto's mate." I looked at Sasuke in shock. "I understand all of the risks involved and everything that will happen because of me being Naruto's mate. I need to know if there is anything that I need to do on my end when it comes to my inner demon?" Sasuke asked. I could tell from the sound of Sasuke's voice that he gave this a lot of thought and consideration. His feelings for my host must truly be strong. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this discussion. I let out a hesitant sigh.

" **Do you recall what you looked like in your second cursed release form?"** I asked as Sasuke nodded his head yes. **"I want for you to change that image. Make it older than you and more demonic in nature. You also need to come up with a name for your inner demon."** I explained to Sasuke. **"After that is done, you need to come up with a place within your mind to house your inner demon. A place where he can reside kind of like a house."**

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head no. "Thanks Kurama."

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

The next day I surprised Naruto with breakfast. I had planned the whole entire day with just me and him as I had asked Kiba if his family would be willing to look after Yohko. He agreed as I made plans for a picnic and to go shopping. Later on I would lead him to the academy for his birthday party and dinner. I slight smirk crossed my face. Naruto trudged into the kitchen letting out a long guttered yawn.

"Good morning Naru… Are you ready for our date?" I asked.

"Sasuke can we skip it today? I don't feel like going out." Naruto stated. This curbed my intrest as no doubt laid in my mind that he remembered what today meant for him.

"Why not Naruto? Come on and talk to me." I stated sitting down next to him.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked.

"The day that Kurama was supposedly killed. But we all know that he was sealed within you as it is also your birthday." Naruto just looked at me in shock.

"You knew!" he shouted leaping to his feet.

"Calm down Naruto. Of course I knew. I wouldn't be much of a lover or a boyfriend if I didn't remember or know about your birthday. Naruto, I know that this day holds probably a lot of terrible memories for you. But I want to slowly erase those bad memories and replace them with good ones. So what do you say? Are we going to go out on this date or not?"

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

Sasuke had a point as I couldn't remain mad at him. Besides who knew what plans he had already made. I don't recall a time that I had ever truly celebrated my birthday. I sat back down letting out a hesitant sigh.

 ***Come on Naruto. It would be a nice change of pace instead of being locked up afraid for your life.*** Kurama stated.

"All right… You win. What about Yohko?" I asked.

"Already taken care of. Kiba and his family will look after him." I let out a sigh as Sasuke kissed me on the forehead. "Don't worry so much Naruto. I promise that today will be very memorable for us both." Sasuke stated. All I could do was trust that Sasuke knew what he was doing. After breakfast, I got showered and dressed. We went shopping for new clothes that were mostly for me considering that I didn't have a lot of clothes. At noon we had a picnic within the training ground where we first became a team. We talked about the old times and the memorable moments. Not once did I think about my birthday as it was kind of ice to be carefree and not fearing for my life. We ended the day watching the sunset on the hokage's heads as I sat on my usual perch on my father's head as I had activated Kurama's eyes to watch the sun setting.

"This was actually nice Sasuke. Thanks so much for doing this."

"It isn't over yet. We still have a dinner to attend to. But I don't want you to peak so you will have to deactivate them." I knew that I could trust Sasuke so I did as he asked.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

A bright smile crossed my face as I lead Naruto to the ninja academy. I couldn't wait to see Naruto's reaction. I held the door open leading him into the academy. The smell of Ichiraku's noddles drifted in the air along with baked goodies. Everyone was there waiting for us as I motioned for them to remain quite.

"All right Naruto you can activate them." I told him. Naruto's eyes blinked to the demonic eyes as the look of shock stretched across his face.

"Surprise…. Happy Birthday Naruto!" everyone shouted out all at once. Tears came to Naruto's eyes as he could barely say a word. He turned towards me for answers.

"It was kind of Kurama's idea. He told me about how you never truly celebrated your birthday before. So I went to the hokage and gathered everyone who knew you the best to throw this party. I also told them all about how you were able to see thanks to Kurama giving you his eyes. No one here see you as a monster as they all fully understand your need to keep your eyes a secret. I wanted to show you how much you mean to everyone regardless of what some of the villagers think about you." I explained. The tears streamed faster down Naruto's face.

"Thank you…. Everyone…." he sobbed bowing his head. I pulled Naruto close to me allowing him to cry into my shoulders.

"Happy birthday Usuratonkashi!" I whispered into his ear lovingly.

Next Chapter…...

mating


	17. mating

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho" and the three tailed demon fox "Yohko." Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Major Warnings: There will be boyxboy (male) kissing, sex, nudity, and touching within this chapter so please don't hate! If you aren't into those kind of things, then please skip this chapter.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama talking**

Seventeen: mating

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting the surprise party. I didn't know whether to be angry at both Sasuke and Kurama from keeping secrets from me. But I understood why they did as I couldn't stop my tears seeing how many people actually care for me and excepted e regardless of what I held within me. It touched me to know that regardless of what some villagers thought about me, I knew that there were people whom cared about me deeply. I got a ton of gifts from everyone except for Sasuke and of course Sakura whom is in jail. When I questioned him on this he simply told that he would give it to me when we get home. I couldn't help but to wonder what Sasuke got me. I had a lot of fun chatting with everyone at the party. As the party winded down, I thanked everyone for their gifts and for the lovely party. I thanked them for accepting me as I am.

"Your welcome Naruto. Know that no matter what others say, that you have people who care for you and know full well that you aren't a demon or a monster. Even though you are the host for one, that doesn't make you him." I nodded my head as a soft smile caressed my face.

Kiba had brought Yohko with him to the party as Sasuke gathered up all of my gifts. There wasn't much to clean up as Iruka-sensei had more than enough people to help him clean up. I deactivated my demonic eyes plunging me back into darkness as I took a hold of Yohko's special leash.

"Come on let's head home Naruto." Sasuke whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but to shiver at his words.

"I guess I should thank you and Kurama for pulling off this plan. I can't believe that you kept this a secret from me." I stated.

"We had to otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise. You have done so much for this village, even though they are too blind to admit it and accept it. You have sacrificed so much that it is time that you have gotten something back for it. You more than anyone deserve to be happy." Sasuke stated.

 ***I can agree with him on those facts. Oh by the way Naruto, I got you a gift as well.*** Kurama stated.

*You did?* I questioned in curiosity trying to figure out what Kurama could have gotten me and how.

 ***It's not a physical gift Naruto as the idea came to me by watching Kiba and Akamaru. I am allowing you to understand foxes. This way you don't have to rely on me to communicate with Yohko.*** Kurama stated.

*Thanks so much Kurama. You didn't have to give me anything as you have done so much for me already.*

 ***Nonsense Kit. I did it because I wanted to.*** Kurama replied.

*Thanks Kurama.*

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

When we arrived home, I helped Naruto bring all of his birthday gifts to his room. Yohko took off leaving the two of us alone.

"Thanks for doing this Sasuke. It was a very welcome change to how I usually spend my birthday." Naruto stated.

"You're quite welcome Naruto. It's time for me to give you your present." I stated. Naurto turned to me with curiosity sparking in his blind eyes. Before he could say a single word, I kissed him hard and passionately. I could feel Naruto melt into my kiss. I lightly nipped on Naruto's lips to gain access into his mouth. Naruto opened his lips allowing my tongue to dart in, deepening the kiss. I took my time to map his mouth as I began to grope his body feeling him moaning into my kiss. When I began to rub his crotch, Naruto pulled away leaving a trail of saliva that connected us. He was panting trying to catch his breath.

"Sasuke… Wait…" he stated trying to push me away but, I refused to budge.

"It's all right Naruto. I want to do this. I am willing to become your mate. I understand all of the risks involved. I want us to be together for now until the end of our lives. I love you so much Naruto." Tears began to line Naruto's eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke. For such a long time now. You becoming my mate is the best present that I can ever ask for."

I gently kissed away Naruto's tears as I began to remove his shirt. When I brushed against Naruto's nipples, it caused him to throw his head back moaning out my name. I threw the shirt into the corner of the room attacking the nipples with my lips and fingers.

"Sasu…" Naruto moaned out as he worked to free me of my clothes. Once Naruto's nipples were nice and hard, I moved on to the hem of his pants.

"Move to the bed Naru." I whispered huskily into his ear as his had freed me of my shirt. Naruto nodded as he stripped down to his boxers while I did the same. Both of us were erect but I wanted to please him in every way possible.

"Sasuke…. Do you know what you are doing?" Naruto asked nervously. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Don't worry Naruto. Your sensei Jiraiya's books are very informative." I replied laying down next to Naruto. Naruto's face turned beet red.

"Pervert!" he studdered causing me to laugh.

"Look who's talking." I replied slipping off Naruto's boxers freeing his hardened erection. "Gods you are so beautiful Naruto." I stated tracing the nine tails seal that was visible on his stomach. I leaned in capturing his lips as I began to stroke his visible erection. Naruto moaned deep in the kiss rocking his hips into my touch. I left his lips kissing and licking his neck as I nibbled on the hollow of his neck leaving a hickey that I knew that it would heal.

"Sasu… Please…" Naruto gasped moaning out loud.

"Patience my love." I whispered placing some fingers by his lips touching it gently. Naruto opened his mouth to allow my fingers in getting them good and wet. I continued to kiss my way down to his manhood which was dripping with precum. Once my fingers good and wet, I removed my fingers from Naruto's lips to place them near his rectum. "Are you ready Naruto?" I asked huskily.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

I slowly nodded my head yes as I could feel Sasuke's finger near my hole as he got it good and wet first. Sasuke pushed his finger past the ring muscle causing me to gasp in pain. I willed my body to relax allowing Sasuke to stretch out my hole. Sasuke began to lick and kiss my erection before he swallowed it. Moans and mewls escaped from my lips as I could feel him play with my balls. I didn't even feel his second finger enter my ass. My hands flew to Sasuke's hair as I tried not to thrust my hips wildly into his hot mouth.

"Ah… Sasuke… More…" I growled out as color began to fill my vision. Sasuke complied with my wishes as he thrusted his mouth harder on my erection as a third finger slipped into my ass. I moaned out loud as I could feel Sasuke looking for the one spot that would have me melt in pleasure. After a while Sasuke had found it as I yelled out his name. I could feel that I was close to cumming. "Ah… Sasuke… I'm gonna… ~ngh…" Sasuke removed his lips for a brief second but didn't stop penetrating my ass.

"Cum for me Naruto. I want to taste every bit of you." he stated huskily before he placed my red hot erection deep into his mouth. He kept hitting my prostate and sucking hard that I screamed out his name in pleasure as I came long and hard into his warm mouth.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

Naruto's hot cum erupted deep into my mouth as I drank every bit of his fiery seed. It was sweeter than I thought. I removed my lips from Naruto's erection and my fingers from his ass earning a small whimper from the blonde. I used some of Naruto's own semen to lather up my throbbing erection after I had slipped out of my boxers. I could see Naruto's demonic eyes glowing in the barely lit room.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered as I positioned myself between his legs.

"Naruto, when you feel the urge to mark me, do it right where Orochimaru had marked me. I want no one else's mark on me but yours on my body." Naruto nodded his head before I pushed my rock hard erection deep into his ass. We both screamed out in pleasure as I waited for Naruto to adjust to my length. Soon Naruto's long and slender legs wrapped around my waist.

"Move… Please… Sasu…." Naruto gasped. I did as he asked as I pulled out and slammed back in. Gods his ass was squeezing me so tight. Naruto's moans and mewls filled the room along with my own soft grunts and groans. Naruto's hands wrapped around my neck giving me better penetration. I managed to find his prostate hitting the one spot hard causing Naruto to growl out my name. His hips rocked against my body as his hard on rubbed against my abs. "Sasu… Harder… Ah…. Faster… Please…. ~ngh…." I angled myself allowing my hand to wrap around Naruto's rock hard erection complying with Naruto's wishes.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

I could feel the buzz of pleasure rock through my body. I began to chant Sasuke's name as I was close to cumming. I could feel my fangs and claws lengthen. My claws dug into Sasuke's back earning a snarl from my lover. I could feel my demonic lust take control as I forced Sasuke to go harder and faster. Soon all of my instincts gave away as I came hard in Sasuke's hand. My fangs sank into the hollow of Sasuke's neck right where Orochimaru had once bit him. I was claiming him as mine and mine alone. Sasuke kept pushing his hot rod deep and hard into me before his seed came spilling out filling my ass. I howled out Sasuke's name as I came again. Sasuke had yelled out my name as he came. After we had come down from our erotic high, Sasuke pulled his cock from out of my ass causing some of his seed to spill out. Sasuke laid down next to me curling his long muscular arms around my slightly narrow waist. I looked at Sasuke's neck to see my mating mark on his body. It still had the three black comma's almost like the _Sharningan_. The nine tails seal circled the comma's in a maroon red. Two orange Uzumaki swirls rested in the open spaces between the seal words. I slowly began to fall asleep worn out from the mating process. But I knew that the mating bond wouldn't become permeant until Sasuke had marked me. But that won't happen until he first meets and talks to his inner demon and takes on his demonic form. Most likely it would happen when I go through my heat. I was in no hurry to have Sasuke mark me as I knew how much he truly loved me and wanted to be with me. No one else could have him as he belonged to me from now until the end of our lives.

Next Chapter…

Sasuke's inner demon


	18. Sasuke's inner demon

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, Takaryu's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho", the three tailed demon fox "Yohko", and Sasuke's inner demon "Takaryu" along with all of their powers and abilities. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama/Takaryu talking**

Eighteen: Sasuke's inner demon

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

After our love making and Naruto marking me as his mate, I collapsed besides Naruto. I could see a soft smile caress his face before his eyes closed as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Soft purrs rumbled through his lips causing a smile to stretch across my face. I was still a bit worn out but I managed to grab a blanket to cover our nude bodies. I wrapped my arms around Naruto's waist kissing him gently on the forehead.

"I love you usuratonkashi." I whispered softly running my hand through Naruto's soft locks. I slowly began to drift off to sleep holding Naruto close to me. As I began to drift off, I could feel my neck throbbing and burning. I didn't pay much attention to it as I just brushed it off as a after effect from Naruto claiming me.

When I opened my eyes I could find myself standing outside of an oriental style temple as Sakura petals rained down from the trees. Almost instantly I knew where I was. I was within my inner mindscape that held my inner demon. Besides the temple laid a dark red shrine, no doubt that was the house or connection for Kurama. But first I had to speak with my inner demon. I went up to the temple throwing open the doors to see a large grey dragon with black feathered wings curled up in the middle of the room. The dragons head lifted to meet my eyes as he stared at me with _Sharningan_ and _Rinnegan_ eyes.

" **Master?"** he questioned unsure of what was going on.

"Please don't refer to me as that. You and I are equals here. Please call me by my name, its Sasuke." I told him.

" **Sasuke…"** he growled out my name trying to get used to the sound of it.

"Your name is Takaryu it means bird dragon. You are a product from me mating with a Jinchuriki. The host for the nine tailed fox demon Kurama." I allowed Takaryu to digest the information that I have told him. Suddenly his body began to glow as he shapeshifted into a human form that almost looked like a much older and more mature version of me. Takaryu looked exactly as I did in my second stage cursed form except for that he had black feathered wings. Tan horns emerged from his long silvery gray spiked locks as a long dragon tail had a black feathered tip. He wore an outfit similar to what I had once worn during the time when I was with Orochimaru. Only his was in different colors. Violet blue sleeves caressed his arms leaving his large claw-like hands free. He wore a dark brown pants around his legs leaving his claw-like feet bear and free. He wore part of an open cream shirt like a skirt as it was held up by a purple rope (see my deviantart page for the picture).

I could hear a sharp whistle arose from behind me. I turned sharply to see a human that I didn't recognize. He wore an orange kimono as he had long reddish orange hair tied back into a pony tail as two long black strands framed his face. He had the same red demonic eyes that I have seen from Naruto. A long reddish orange fox tail gently wagged at his side.

"Kurama?" I asked in curiosity.

" **Hey there Uchiha. He turned out better than I thought possible."** Kurama stated.

"Takaryu meet the nine tailed fox Kyuubi no Yohko otherwise known as Kurama." Kurama strode past me and over towards Takaryu as he circled my inner demon eying him over.

" **Oh yes he will do nicely. It is nice to meet you Takaryu. I will take it from here Sasuke."** Kurama stated. I nodded my head that I understood as I left the temple.

TAKARYU'S P.O.V.

Kurama explained everything to me and told me how he has used his powers to help my master Sasuke Uchiha to create me. Being one of the nine Biju created by the sage of six paths Hagoromo Otsutsuki from the ten tails. Kurama was the oldest and the strongest of the Biju, as he was known as king to most humans but to the other biju he was their brother. He was sealed and captured by the Uzumaki clan and sealed away. His first host was married to the first hokage of the leaf. That is when Madara Uchiha struck taking control of Kurama forcing him out of his host and to attack the village. Kurama was freed from Madara's control as he wondered about keeping hidden until he was found and sealed once again. His last host before his current one was Kushina Uzumaki. She was married to the fourth hokage. That was before Obito came and took control of Kurama forcing him out of his host to attack the village claiming that he was Madara Uchiha. Both Kushina and Minato sacrificed their lives to seal Kurama into his current host, Naruto Uzuamki the son of Minato and Kushina.

Kurama showed me everything that Naruto has been through. I felt sorry for his host but I had to admire his determination. But it all came to an end after the war as Naruto fell into a deep depression when the village turned on him not acknowledging him as the hero that he was. Kurama allowed me and showed me how to access Sasuke's memories. I was a bit confussed how my host tried to kill Naruto whom now became his lover and mate. I found out that Sasuke had denied his feelings for the blond Jinchuriki for a long time before he discovered how much he truly loved and cared for the blond. I got to know my human host by accessing his memories. I found out what kind of person Sasuke was and everything he has been through. Much like Naruto, he hasn't lead an easy life but, he was admired by the villagers and all of the people in the leaf as they viewed him as a hero for his efforts in the war. But none of it wouldn't be possible if he didn't have help from Naruto. Their teamwork and bond was so close as they truly understood one another.

" **If Sasuke and Naruto are mates, what does that make us to each other?"** I asked. A fanged smile crossed Kurama's face.

" **Much like them we too are each other's mates. But we have more than enough time to bond as mates and get to truly know one another."** Kurama stated as he left my home. I followed him outside to see the Sakura petals falling down like raindrops. **"Your connection to me is through that shrine. Next time I would love to see you in your true form."** A light blush crossed my face causing Kurama to lightly chuckle at my reaction before he went into the shrine, vanishing from my sight. Since I was outside, I decided to get used to my human form and the powers that I had gained in order to help out my host when the time came.

Next Chapter….

The Kiasho Clan


	19. the Kiasho clan

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, Takaryu's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho", the three tailed demon fox "Yohko", and Sasuke's inner demon "Takaryu" along with all of their powers and abilities. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, ~animal speech~, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama/Takaryu talking**

Nineteen: The Kiasho Clan

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

It has been several weeks since I have mated with Sasuke. I worked hard training with Sasuke to get him used to going into and out of his demonic form which looked exactly like his second stage cursed form. We have also been working on collaborative jutsus, speaking with each other mentally, speaking with our demons, traveling to each other's mindscapes, along with perfecting our own abilities and powers. I still relied on Yohko to lead me about the village and to help us during our missions. I only relied on my demonic eyes during missions, training, and around those who knew about my secret. Yohko also listened and obeyed any commands given to him by Sasuke. Yohko referred to me as Master and he calls Kurama, father. Not that either of us minded how Yohko referred to us as. One day all of the teams were called to Tsunade's office. The only time I can recall that all of us was gathered together was during the chunin exams.

"Thank you all for coming. We have finally decoded the scroll given to us that contained information about the Kiasho clan." Tsunade stated. I could feel Sasuke's hand clench into a tight fist as he held my hand.

*Easy with the grip Sasuke.* I told him mentally.

*Sorry Naruto. I don't know why but the simple thought of that man makes my blood boil.* Sasuke replied.

"It seems that the Kiasho Clan much like most clans possessed a unique ability that allowed them to harness abilities that only those born with a kekkigenkai possess. The clan could also harness the powers and abilities belonging to the Jinchuriki. But the clan wasn't as strong as those who originally possessed these abilities. It was during the many shinobi wars that the Kiasho clan was nearly wiped out of existence." Tsunade stated.

"But what is this man's end game? Why is he going about those with the kekkigenkai and Jinchuriki?" asked Shikamaru.

"Much like during the fourth great ninja war, he is trying to resurrect his dead clan and bring about the end to the shinobi."

"So basically he wants to rule the world." stated Kiba.

"Pretty much."

"So how do we stop him?" asked Hinata. Hinata brought up a good question. Because each time that I had faced against him, I could barely put a dent on him or he retreated for some reason.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

Tsunade looked down at her notes reading over what had been written.

"It took three strong shinobi clans to stop the Kiasho clan. The Uchiha, Uzumaki, and the Namikaze together." replied Tsunade. I felt my eyes widen when she said this.

"What…? How…?!" Naruto asked in shock.

"Unfortunately it doesn't say. From what I know about these clans is that the Uchiha's _sharningan_ can copy and analyze any jutsu they see. The Uzumaki clan were masters at sealing. I don't know much about the Namikaze clan." Tsunade stated as she paused looking at both Naruto and me. "Naruto and Sasuke, you are the last descendants of these clans. Naruto being from not only the Namikaze clan but also the Uzumaki clan. Sasuke you are the last Uchiha alive. I believe that Hitan has set his sights on both of you not only because of the power that you hold but also because of your clan's heritage. You two maybe the only ones who can truly stop Hitan Kiasho."

"But grandma, I don't know any sealing jutsus let alone what my father's clan was capable of." Naruto stated.

"That's why I have gathered most of you here. I know from Kushina's and Minato's journals that there are scrolls that contain their clan's jutsus. I need for two teams to go and find these scrolls. Naruto and Sasuke, you two must remain in the village. With Hitan out there, we don't want him to kill the both of you and get what he wants. Plus, we don't want to leave the village defenseless." stated Tsunade. Team ten consisting of Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino volunteered along with team eight consisting of Kiba with Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata. Tsunade told them where they could hopefully find the scrolls. Both teams were to set out at once and return to the village as quickly as possible.

Tsunade dismissed us but, Naruto and I stayed as we both needed to talk to Tsunade.

"Now, how can I help you two?" Tsunade asked. I slowly lowered my shirt collar to show her the mating mark that sat on the hollow of my neck. "So that's the mate mark."

"Yes but it's not complete yet. Sasuke had yet to mark me. Then and only then will the bond be completed. We decided to wait until spring or when this crisis with Hitan is over with before completing the bond." Naruto stated.

"I see. Your heat cycle is during spring isn't it Naruto?" Tsunade asked as Naruto nodded his head. "Well I hope that you will inform me when you do become pregnant." Once again Naruto nodded his head.

"We also wish to speak with Sakura. We can't afford to lose such a skilled medic." I stated bluntly.

"I agree. But I don't think it's such a wise idea for you two to go and see her."

"Grandma, I understand your concerns but she is a part of our team. And therefore our problem. Please let us at least try to save her." Naruto stated as he tried not to break down into tears. Tsunade let out a soft sigh as she massaged the bridge of her nose.

"All right. Just please be careful. Who knows what she will try to do when she sees you both." I knew exactly what Naruto was thinking. He felt that he had to save Sakura much in the same way that he had saved me. It was one of the many qualities that attracted me to Naruto. He saw the good in almost everyone.

A anbu guard lead us to the jail in which Sakura and her mother were being held.

 ***You know that you don't have to do this kit.*** Kurama stated mentally.

*Yes I do. She has to know everything I have been through. She is not only a skilled medic but also a capable ninja when she puts her mind to it. We still need her.*

*Give it up Kurama. You know that Naruto isn't going to drop this. Most people would give up but, you should know by now how Naruto is.* Sasuke stated mentally.

 ***I know. But if she dares try anything, I will rip past this seal and kill her myself.*** Kurama growled.

*First she has to go through me. No one is going to hurt Naruto ever again.* Sasuke stated. I couldn't help but to smile at Sasuke's desire to make certain that I won't be harmed. Who knew that Sasuke could change so much from when we were kids? Hell, even Kurama has changed since I have befriended him.

The anbu guard lead us through the jail as I could clearly hear Mrs. Haruno's angry screams directed at me when she saw me.

"Damn you monster! You should die!" she yelled out. I could feel Yohko's powers flare up as he growled at the older woman.

~Don't you dare talk to my master in that way human!~ Yohko growled out. I could feel Mrs. Haruno back away from us shivering in fear. I ruffled Yohko's fur proud of the fox coming to my defense.

"What's going to happen to Mrs. Haruno?" Sasuke asked the anbu.

"She is to be put to death. There is no saving her. But if you can break through to Sakura, she may be saved but she will be under close supervision."

"Kind of like Sasuke was when he came back." I stated as I stopped in front of Sakura's cell. The smell of cherry blossoms and herbs was still strong. I activated my demonic eyes to see Sakura chained up. Her dull lifeless green eyes meet ours. "Hello Sakura."

"Naruto… Sasuke… Why are you here?" I could no longer hear the loving voice that she usually gave towards Sasuke. She sounded almost normal not the same annoying fangirl that I once knew.

"We only wish to talk Sakura. Please just listen to what Naruto has to say." Sasuke stated.

"Sakura, you know that I would never truly hurt you. Unfortunately, you have no idea of the things that I have been through because of what I hold within me. I know what you were told about me as you have seen firsthand what I am capable of because of that power. But I never killed your father as that happened before Kurama was sealed within me. Yes, your mom lost her job on the council all because she tried to kill me numerous times. And did Sasuke ever show you his love or any affections?"

"Not that I can recall. I always denied your affections and every other fan girl that said they loved me. The only person that I have ever truly kissed was Naruto. At first it was purely an accident but, later on I learned that I had feelings for him. Really strong feelings that I have never felt towards anyone else." Sasuke stated.

"Even though you never told me that you loved me, I always thought that you would one day return my feelings." Sakura stated towards Sasuke.

"It's not going to ever happen Sakura. Naruto and I are together now and no one is going to rip us apart."

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

"How is it that you can fall in love or even be with a monster? A demon who is responsible for an untold number of deaths." Sakura asked in a cold voice. Both Takaryu and I growled at her question. She had no clue of what Sasuke had become. I then remembered Hagoromo showing me a jutsu that could allow people to see into your memories.

"Naruto is not a demon Sakura. He only holds one within him. He never asked to be its jailor or to have people view him as a demon or a monster. He is a human being just like everyone else." Sasuke growled out as his body was beginning to change into his demonic form.

 ***Naruto, I am taking control. I am going to use a jutsu to show her both of our memories.*** I told my host.

*All right Kurama.* Naruto replied as I took control. I could feel my chakra pumping through Naruto's body.

"Kurama… What in the world are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

" **Showing Sakura our memories. She has clearly no idea that it is humans who are truly the monsters. You have no idea of the things that Naruto and I had to endure."** I stated running Naruto's hands through a series of hand signs. I reached through the cell touching Sakura. My chakra engulfed her allowing Sakura to see both mine and Naruto's memories. Neither one of them was pleasant. I pulled away from her watching as the tears fell from her face. **"Now you have seen what Naruto and I have been through. You can already tell that there is a definite difference between him and me. Even though I would kill you without thinking twice, Naruto on the other hand wants to forgive you and give you a second chance. Just think about your options Sakura."** I stated giving Naruto back control. Naruto's body swayed a bit as he was exhausted from me using his body.

"Come on Naruto. Let's head home." stated Sasuke as he led my host out of the jail.

Next Chapter…

Sasuke's proposal


	20. Sasuke's proposal

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, Takaryu's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho", the three tailed demon fox "Yohko", and Sasuke's inner demon "Takaryu" along with all of their powers and abilities. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama/Takaryu talking**

Twenty: Sasuke's proposal

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

Winter had finally come to our little village as everyone was preparing for Christmas. I was no exception as I wanted for Naruto's Christmas to be extra special considering how he has never truly celebrated it before. It's not that he never got gifts before during Christmas but, this would be the first year that he wasn't celebrating alone. I along with the other rookies and captains had gotten Naruto several gifts that every ninja could use. But I had prepared something truly special for Naruto. I was going to ask Naruto to officially marry me. Both Takaryu and Kurama knew of my plans but kept it a secret from the blonde. Takaryu was confused about why I would ask Naruto to marry me when we were already mates.

" **Unfortunately humans show their union in a much different way by exchanging rings. This form of union shows all other humans that they are lovers and mates. Even though both Sasuke and Naruto are bonded in a demon's term, they aren't by a human's term."** Kurama explained to him one day in my mindscape. I had found my mom's silver and gold braided twist ring with white diamonds and red rubies set in the middle of the twist. I had to get it resized to fit Naruto's finger without him being aware of what I had planned. I also had to talk to Tsunade to see if it would be possible for two males to marry. I knew that some villages frowned upon same sex marriages and relations.

When I entered Tsunade's office, I could see Tsunade going over some paperwork with Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei… What are you doing here?" I asked. Kakashi scratched his head in a sheepish manner.

"Well… I… Lady Tsunade…. Needed me…." I could tell that he was nervous about telling me the truth as he couldn't even seem to come up with his half-baked excuses that he usually told us about why he was late to meet our team.

"Kakashi is to become the sixth hokage." stated Tsunade.

"Congradulations Kakashi-sensei. Maybe you will take this position more seriously unlike you did with our team." I stated.

"Sasuke… You wound me." Kakashi stated as he placed his hand over his heart. This caused Tsunade to lightly laugh. Kakashi coughed lightly to get her back on track to the subject at hand.

"So how can I help you Sasuke?" asked Tsunade. I explained to them the stipulation and what I wanted to do. Tsunade called for Shizune to get some scrolls that would have the answers to my question. Both Tsunade and Kakashi began to go through the scrolls as they told me to come back within an hour as they should have an answer for me by then.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

While Sasuke was out, I began to put the finishing touches on my presents for Sasuke. Since I didn't have a lot of money to afford expensive gifts, plus the fact of that I had no idea of what kind of things Sasuke would like, I had decided to make him some handmade items. I asked Ayame if she made the bear that she gave me while I was in the hospital. When she said yes, I asked her to teach me how to make a stuffed toy for Sasuke. I also saw one day Hinata knitting a scarf for Kiba and Akamaru. And asked her the same question. Both women agreed to show me what to do. I was going to make Sasuke a plush toy similar to my bear only it was going to be a nine tailed fox. I was also making a scarf for Sasuke in the Uchiha clans colors of red and white. I also asked Sai if he could show me how to draw and paint as I wanted to do a dragon picture for Sasuke. Once my gifts were completed, I wrapped them up nicely and placed them underneath our tree.

'I hope that Sasuke likes my gifts.' I thought to myself.

 ***I am certain that he will love them regardless that it didn't cost a lot of money seeing how they came from you.*** Kurama stated in the back of my mind.

*I know Kurama. I just feel like I am a terrible mate and boyfriend since I can't afford any gifts.*

 ***Naruto… You are not a bad person because of that. Haven't you heard that it is the thought that counts? You are already doing your fair share to help Sasuke out when it comes to the house that you both share.*** Kurama was right in some ways. I absolutely refused to have Sasuke pay for everything as I wanted to help out in whatever way I could. I didn't want for him to pay for everything using his clan's money.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I went back to the hokage's office as she gave me some wonderful news. There was no law forbidding our union through marriage.

"But what will the last name for you guys go by when you do get married?" asked Kakashi. The most logical choice was for my clan's last name but, I didn't want for our children to be used because of it. I also felt the same way when it came to Naruto's last name as I didn't want for our children to be looked upon in fear knowing that they came from a Jinchuriki.

 ***What about combining the last names and clan symbols?*** suggested Takaryu.

*You may have something there. Thanks Takaryu.* I replied before running my idea past Tsunade. Tsunade scratched her chin thinking over the idea.

"Merging clan names and symbols. I don't think anybody has ever come up with this idea before. I kind of like it." replied Tsunade.

"So when Naruto and I get married our last name for our clan will be Uzuchika. Our symbol will be the Uchiha fan with the Uzumaki swirl near the base of the fan." I stated.

"Uzuchika?" asked Kakashi with a raised brow.

"A combination of Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Namikaze combined." I answered. Tsunade wrote down the clan name along with a drawing of our combined symbol.

"Like this?" she asked showing me the drawing as I nodded my head. "Very well. Good luck to you Sasuke as I have a feeling that Naruto will say yes."

"You have made him happier since you acknowledged your feelings towards one another. You both have changed so much." Kakashi stated. I could feel a small smile caress my face as I thanked them both for their time.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

It was Christmas morning as I awoke almost eager to rip into my presents. This caused Sasuke to laugh at my childish antics.

"What, are you a little kid?" Sasuke asked in a teasing tone. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well I am sorry if I can't help but to be excited. It's my first Christmas that I haven't spent alone and received gifts from other's besides the hokage and our captains." I stated in a pouting fashion with my arms across my chest as I had a frown on my face.

"I am just kidding, you baka." Sasuke stated as he lightly kissed my cheek. I could feel myself blushing as Sasuke took me by the hand leading me to our Christmas tree.

I sat down on the couch as I activated my demonic eyes as Sasuke gave me my gifts. I tore into the gifts like an excited kid. Sasuke just simply smiled at me as I got so many gifts not only from Sasuke, the hokage, and our captains but also the other rookies and their captains.

"Thank you for all the gifts Sasuke. But don't you think that you spent too much on me?" I asked.

"Not at all Naruto. You are worth every penny that I spent." Sasuke replied as he reached for the gifts that I had made him. I started biting on my lips nervously observing how Sasuke would react towards the gifts. The first one that he opened up was the painting of a dragon breathing fire as lightning danced around its claws. It looked or bore many similarities to how Takaryu looked in his full dragon form. This caused Sasuke to raise his brow in question as he saw my clan symbol stamped in the corner. "Did you make this Naruto?"

"Yeah… I asked Sai to teach me how to draw and paint. I wanted for you to have a dragon picture but couldn't afford the money to pay for one to be done up." I replied nervously.

"Naruto…... Did you make all of my Christmas gifts?" Sasuke asked noticing my reaction. I could only weakly nod my head yes. Sasuke placed the painting down as he pulled me into a hug. "Thank you Naruto. I know that I will certainly love them seeing how you put your hard work into each and every gift." I could tell that Sasuke meant every word that he spoke. True enough Sasuke was indeed intrigued by the items that I had crafted for him. I could tell in my own way that he loved each and every gift as it brought a smile to my face.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

Naruto was beaming after I had opened the three gifts that he had made for me. He put so much thought and care into each and every gift as I could tell that he was a nervous wreck when I began to open them. In some ways his handmade gifts showed how much he truly loved me and cared for me as they were ten times better than any store bought ones. It showed me how much thought, love, devotion, and care he put into the three gifts that were made especially for me. But I still had a surprise or two of my own for Naruto.

"Naruto, I have one more gift that I want to give you as it comes with a very important question." I stated as I got down onto one knee pulling out a small velvet gift box opening it up to reveal the ring that I had resized for his hand. I could already see a visible blush cross his face as tears swam in his eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my husband?" I asked taking one of his hands into mine as I took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his finger. Tears began to streak down wildly from his eyes as he nodded his head.

"Yes… Yes… A million times over yes Sasuke." he stated leaping into my arms hugging me. I held him close allowing him to cry his tears of joy and happiness. "I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered in between his sobs.

"I love you too Naruto." I whispered back into his ear.

Next Chapter…

Completing a bond


	21. completing a bond

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho" and the three tailed demon fox "Yohko." Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Major Warnings: There will be boyxboy (male) kissing, hard core sex, nudity, and touching within this chapter so please don't hate! If you aren't into those kind of things, then please skip this chapter. If you do read this chapter, please have a box of tissues on standby!

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-Kurama/Takaryu talking,** ~animal speech~

TwentyOne: completing a bond

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

After I allowed my tears to dry up, Sasuke and I picked up our mess. Even Yohko helped out.

~I am happy for you Master.~ Yohko barked at me. It caused me to giggle lightly.

"What's so funny Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. Just Yohko is happy for us." I replied. Sasuke ruffled Yohko's fur scratching behind one of Yohko's ear.

"Is that so? One day we should go to the forest to help Yohko find a mate." Sasuke stated.

~Don't need a mate. I'm not lonely as I have you guys.~ Yohko barked. Sasuke looked at me to have me translate what Yohko said.

"Yohko stated that he doesn't need a mate right now. That he isn't lonely because he has us." I stated.

 ***Plus he is still only a pup. Later on he will find the urge to mate.*** Kurama stated.

"Naruto, I will take care of the rest. Why don't you go and take a shower?"

"Are you certain?" I asked. Sasuke nodded his head as I deactivated my demonic eyes plunging me into darkness as I made my way to the bathroom.

After I had completed my shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist. Both Sasuke and I now shared a room since becoming mates as we turned the extra bedroom into a guest room or nursery for when I become pregnant. As I entered our room, I could smell rose petals along with scented candles.

"Sasuke?" I called out in question. I could hear him approach me from behind.

"Christmas ain't over yet Naruto. I have one more gift to give you." Sasuke whispered into my ear as he began to nibble on it lightly. I couldn't find my voice as I felt him rip off my towel bringing me over to the bed. I could feel his heated lips crash onto mine. I could feel the passion and lust of his kiss as I melted into the kiss as he began to grope my nude body.

"Sasu…" I moaned out when he pulled away from our fiery kiss.

"Naruto… I want to complete our bond as mates as my last and final gift to you." Sasuke stated.

"Are you certain Sasuke?" I asked.

"I have never been so sure of anything more important in my life. I want to be with you always and forever. I want this Naruto."

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I could barely contain my lust as I wanted Naruto badly. I never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted the blonde Jinchurki. I could tell that I was arousing my blonde as he just weakly nodded his head yes. I smirked wildly before I kissed him passionately and aggressively. I wanted to know all the ways I could please my mate and future husband.

 ***When you do mark Naruto as your mate completing the bond, you may find that your demonic lust will kick in.*** Takaryu warned me as I was nibbling on the hollow of Naruto's neck. I could feel Takaryu cut his link with me as no doubt that he and Kurama were going to go at it as well.

I kissed my way down Naruto's neck to his nipples taking one into my mouth sucking on it long and hard to cause it to harden. I then did the same thing to the other one while I stroked on Naruto's visible erection. Naruto's moans and mewls echoed through the room. I kissed my way down to his rock hard erection taking it into my mouth licking off the precum that lined the head. Naruto screamed out my name in pleasure as with my free hand I began to massage his balls and ass. I could feel Naruto's hands run through my raven locks urging me to go faster and harder. I managed to free my hands to grab some special lotion to coat my fingers in order to stretch out Naruto for sex. I complied with Naruto's wishes going faster and harder on his cock. Naruto's mewls and moans grew louder as he began to chant out my name.

"Sasuke… I'm gonna…. Ah… cum!" Naruto howled.

*Then cum for me my kitsune. I want to taste every bit of you.* I whispered mentally. I had by now three fingers slamming into his ass hitting the one spot that would cause nothing but pleasure for Naruto. Naruto's fingers tightened their hold as he screamed out erupting in pleasure. I drank every bit of his hot essence before letting go of his cock. I could hear Naruto growl when I moved my fingers from out of his ass. I had to admire Naruto's stamina as he was still hard despite just cumming. His demonic eyes were glowing as I crawled up his body positioning my rock hard erection near his ass. "Are you ready for more Naruto?" I asked in a low whisper causing the blonde to nod his head yes. I rammed into Naruto's ass causing him to scream out in pleasure and pain as his back arched off the bed.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

I allowed my claws to sink into Sasuke's back as I moved my hips to urge him to move. Sasuke complied with my wishes as he pulled out of me before slamming back in hitting the one spot that caused me nothing but endless pleasure. I growled out Sasuke's name every time he hit my prostate.

"God Naru… you're so tight… it feels so… good." Sasuke moaned in between his thrusts.

"Sasu…... harder…... ah… faster…... yes please… mate…" I growled as I could feel my demonic lust rising. My fangs were nipping at the mate mark that I had given Sasuke. I could feel him breathing hard against the hollow of my neck. I began to nibble harder pushing Sasuke over the edge as he came within me sinking his fangs into my neck. I howled out sinking my fangs and claws deep into Sasuke as I came as well.

As we slowly came down off our erotic high, we withdrew our fangs from each other's neck as we began to move again. Our demonic lust kicked into full bloom as we not only wanted to please each other, we wanted to do it as many times as possible. We wanted to do it hard and fast as possible cumming each and every time. Sasuke pulled out of me flipping me onto my hands and knees before he entered my ass. I growled out loudly because of the penetration and the position that I was in. I couldn't help the moans, purrs, and growls that slipped out of me. I could feel Sasuke smirking from behind me as he slammed into me faster and harder than humanly possible. I could feel his claws wrap around my hardened length bringing me closer to my edge.

"Ah… Sasuke…." I howled clawing at the bed. With each and every thrust, he jerked my length. I could feel Kurama's chakra begin to coat my body. "Sasuke… I'm cumming!" I growled out. Sasuke kept up his pace as I howled out my lover's name when I came.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I chucked to myself softly as Naruto came when doing it doggy style. But we were still rock hard as I wanted to do Naruto in my demonic form. I turned Naruto around to face me as he wrapped his long and slender legs around my waist. I could see that Kurama's chakra had covered his entire body taking on the nine tailed foxes form. All nine tails were wagging wildly. Naruto wrapped his arms around me allowing me to lift him off the bed giving me a better grip. Four of his chakra tails wrapped around my legs as I slammed Naruto against the wall plunging my length into Naruto's ass. Naruto growled out as we went at it like wild animals as I could feel myself transforming into my demonic form. I didn't hold it back as I allowed my hand-like wings to hold Naruto up as my claws wrapped around his length. Our growls and moans along with the sound of skin slapping against each other echoed throughout the house. I began to slam into Naruto harder, faster, and rougher than human possible as I began to nip at my mate mark which looked exactly the same as the one Naruto gave me. Naruto's thrusts were erratic as my own as we were both close to cumming at the same time.

" **Naruto… ah…. Feels so… good… cum for me…. Ah, my mate…."** I growled in between the thrusts. Naruto's own growls, moans, mewls, and purrs grew in volume.

 ***Sasu… yes… like that… ah…*** Naruto moaned out mentally since giving into his demonic instincts. I began to chant out Naruto's name as I moved faster in and out of Naruto's ass. Naruto erupted fast letting out a loud demonic howl as he came. I shortly followed suit as I unleashed my full load into Naruto. My own demonic howl echoed out as I came shouting out Naruto's name.

Next Chapter…..

Naruto's eyes


	22. Naruto's eyes

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho" and the three tailed demon fox "Yohko." Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-demon speech,** ~animal speech~

TwentyTwo: Naruto's eyes

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I could feel my body slowly transforming back to normal as I noticed that Naruto's was doing the same. I slowly moved my now limp cock out of Naruto's ass as I gently laid him down onto the bed. Every fiber of my being can feel our bond as it became ten times stronger as I could feel that something was wrong with Naruto. Naruto was panting harder than me. Sweat and cum clung to our bodies from the after math of our rough and passionate sex. I laid down next to Naruto as I had a wet cloth laying nearby to clean us off. I began to gently clean off Naruto as I could feel that he was in pain but I couldn't tell from what. I knew that when I completed the bond that Naruto's body would be going under some internal changes to ensure that when he goes into heat, he can become pregnant with children. But this felt like something else. Naruto's eyes were his usual glassy blue that I was used to seeing since he became blind.

"Naruto… Are you all right?" I asked in concern. Naruto flashed me a brief smile before it completely faded. Blood began to seep from his eyes as Naruto screamed out in pain. Seeing Naruto in pain and somewhat feeling it through our bond sent me into a panic. "Naruto! What's wrong?" I asked. Naruto couldn't answer my question as he occasionally screamed and/or whimpered in pain.

 ***Sasuke… Take him to the hospital. I will have Yohko bring Tsunade. Whatever is happening to him, I can't seem to help stop the pain.*** Kurama yelled at me mentally.

I quickly jumped into action as I quickly placed on a pair of shorts. I then wrapped Naruto up into my old Akatsuki cloak.

"Naruto hold onto me." I stated reverting to my demonic form.

"Sasuke… You can't…" Naruto stuttered in pain.

" **I don't care who sees me in this form. I am more worried about you. I am not going to lose you."** I snarled roughly. This caused Naruto to cringe despite the pain that he was in. **"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you Naruto. I am just worried about you."** I replied. Naruto weakly nodded his head accepting my apology as I leaned over him to pick him up bridal style. Naruto wrapped his arms around my neck as I could see Yohko burst out of the house. **"Hang on tight."** I stated as I spread open my wings to fly to the hospital. I was worried because I have never seen Naruto in so much pain. I hoped that Yohko could get Tsunade to the hospital and fast.

I could see the hospital up ahead as I slowly began to descend being careful not to move Naruto so much. He let out an occasional whimper as by now the top part of the cloak was covered with Naruto's blood. Tsunade stood outside of the hospital with Yohko by her side. I landed gently earning a shocked gasp and look from the hokage.

"Sasuke?" she asked. I quickly began to transform back to my normal human form.

"Something is wrong with Naruto. We completed the bond but he began to bleed from his eyes." I replied. Tsunade nodded her head as she proceeded to take Naruto from me rushing into the hospital. It took all of my willpower not to break down into tears. Yohko padded next to me whimpering lightly. "You were a great help Yohko. Let's just hope that Tsunade is able to figure out what's wrong with Naruto." I stated gently scratching his ears.

It felt like I have been waiting forever for some news about Naruto's condition. Yohko's head was on my lap as I sat in the waiting room. Finally, I could see Tsunade come out from the examination room as I slowly rose to my feet as Yohko also got up.

"How is he?" I asked roughly as I could feel that I was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Well his body adjusted well to the bond completing." she stated as if it was a matter of fact. I could really use some good news right about now. "As for his eyes, it seems that he has a brand new never before seen kekkigenkai that combines several dojutsu together." This caused me to look at Tsunade in confusion. "Come with me." Both Yohko and I followed Tsunade to Naruto's room.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

Both Kurama and I were still trying to wrap our minds around the fact that I now had a kekkigenkai within my eyes that has never been seen before. Thanks to my newfound eyes, I could see much more than I bargained for. It looked like the _Rinnegan_ only it had several different layers and a lot less circles. In the first inner circle was my demonic sage eyes in the normal orange color. In the second circle was the _Sharningan_ with the three commas connected to the sage circle of the eyes. This circle was the usual red color that I have seen possessed by Sasuke. Finally, the third circle was that of the _Rinnegan_ in its normal purple color. With the sage eyes, I could see nature energy that was all around me. With the _Sharningan,_ I could copy and understand all different types of jutsus. And with the _Rinnegan,_ I could see chakra and its color that flows within a person. Both Kurama and I named our newfound eye, _Kankaku_ which translated means sensory. It felt a bit weird to be able to see again without Kurama's aid.

 ***Perhaps it has something to do with Hagomoro-sama when he gave you some of his chakra to defeat Madara. After all you are his direct descendant so maybe, you have the ability to awaken all of the versions of the six paths sage eyes.*** Kurama stated.

*It kind of makes sense. Will I be able to turn it off or is it permeant?* I asked.

 ***I don't know Naruto. But I can tell you one thing, Sasuke was extremely worried about you. I have never seen him so concerned.***

 ***What do you expect when you see your mate in pain and seeing him bleed almost to death? He kind of felt powerless to help you. I know that he will be glad to see that you are all right Naruto.*** stated Takaryu. By now I could sense Sasuke, Yohko, and Tsunade had come to the room. Both Yohko and Sasuke looked shocked to see my newfound eyes. Yohko came running up to me as his tails wagged excitedly.

~Master you are all right! But your eyes…...~

*Yes Yohko I can see perfectly as I am sorry that I worried you. Kurama has a theory to why it happened.*

~Does this mean that you no longer need me?~ asked Yohko as his tails went between his legs. I gently scratched his head and ears.

*No.….. not at all Yohko. You are a very important part of our family despite me regaining my vision.* I explained.

~Thank you Master.~

Sasuke had broken down into tears as he ran to my bedside hugging me as he cried into my shoulder. I gently ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hey… everything is going to be fine. I am not going anywhere anytime soon." I stated gently allowing Sasuke to cry. Tsunade looked at me in concern. I don't think she was used to seeing this vulnerable side to Sasuke. "Kurama has an idea of how come I have gained this new type of kekkigenkai. It has something to do with my lineage and when Hagomoro gave me and Sasuke his chakra and power to stop Madara."

"Part of that result allowed Sasuke to gain the _Rinnegan_ in one of his eyes." stated Tsunade. By now Sasuke had fallen asleep within my arms.

"Exactly. But for some reason it took longer to awaken within me. Maybe completing the bond with Sasuke gave it a kick start."

"Whatever the reasons, get some rest Naruto as you have been through a lot. Once you and Sasuke are well rested, we will have to train you on how to use your newfound kekkeigenkai."

"Kurama named it _Kankaku_ which translates as sensory."

" _Kankaku Bijon_ … sensory vision. It does have a nice ring to it. Well get some rest Naruto. You both need it."

"Thanks grandma." I replied as I watched her leave. I used Kurama's chakra to pick up Sasuke and to lay him down next to me on the bed. Yohko curled up by my legs. I knew that these newfound eyes could help with dealing with Hitan Kiasho. I continued to run my fingers through Sasuke's hair as I began to slowly drift off to sleep hoping that I could learn how to use my newfound eyes quickly. I had this gut feeling that soon enough we were going to cross paths once more with Hitan but this time, it would be to the death. Hopefully for him and his goals.

Next chapter…...

Takaryu's new form


	23. Takaryu's new form

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho" and the three tailed demon fox "Yohko." Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-demon speech,** ~animal speech~

TwentyThree: Takaryu's new form

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

I was with Takaryu within Sasuke's mindscape as my mate wasn't feeling too well. It seemed that Naruto wasn't the only one undergoing changes. It seemed that now Takaryu's was also undergoing some changes. The changes wasn't to his true form but rather his human form. I laid next to him in my true form as Takaryu was curled up next to me. An occasional whimper of pain slipped out of his muzzle.

" **It's all right Takaryu. Don't fight the changes. Allow them to happen. It will be over soon."** I whispered gently as I stroked his overheated body with my tails. I had alerted Sasuke not to come to his mindscape until Takaryu was done with the changes that he was going through. The only reason I did this was because of the heat and electricity that was literally leaping throughout the temple that housed Takaryu. It was enough to kill an ordinary human. Both of our humans was resting well after Naruto had gained a newfound kekkigenkai. There was a strong possibility that when Naruto and Sasuke have children, they could either gain the _Sharningan, Rinnegan,_ and/or _Kankaku Bijon._ Naruto already was used to the demonic sage part of his eyes thanks to his sage training. He has seen both the _Sharningan_ and _Rinnegan_ in action but, this will be a new experience for him to use them. I could already tell that Naruto couldn't awaken and/or use the _Mangekyo Sharningan_. I knew that Naruto's _Kankaku Bijon_ was in deed permeant as he was going to need a lot of training to get used to his newfound eyes and the abilities that he has gained because of the kekkigenkai.

Finally, it seemed that Takaryu was done with his changes as he was sleeping soundly against me. I gently kissed his forehead as I could feel the heat and electricity within the temple slowly returning back to normal.

*How is he?* Sasuke asked me mentally.

 ***He is resting now. It will be interesting to see just how his human form has changed. I knew that it would only be a matter of time before this would happen. But I didn't expect it to happen after Takaryu and I mated.***

*I see. Thank you for looking after him Kurama.*

 ***Not a problem. Besides you are looking after Naruto for me. I should also tell you that Naruto's kekkigenkai,** _ **Kankaku Bijon**_ **is permeant. You are going to have to train him to get used to the** _ **Sharningan**_ **and** _ **Rinnegan**_ **aspect of his eyes.***

*Does Naruto know about this?*

*Yeah I do. I also know that our children will have one of three versions of our eyes.* Naruto replied.

 ***Well I am going to get some rest.***

*Rest well Kurama.* both Sasuke and Naruto stated in unison.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

I awoke within the hospital finding Sasuke still laying against my chest. He was also waking up.

"Good morning Sasuke."

"Hey yourself. You scared me half to death last night. I thought that I was going to lose you."

"I am sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to worry you. By the way, I need for you to go home and get us some clothes." My statement caused Sasuke to blush wildly. He totally forgot that he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts while I was wearing nothing underneath my hospital gown.

"Sorry Naruto. I was too worried to even grab any clothes." Sasuke replied. I gently kissed him on the forehead.

"It's all right Sasuke." I replied as I could sense familiar chakra approaching the room. I quickly made sure that the blanket was covering our bodies earning a questioning look from Sasuke as I cleared out my throat. "Come on in Kakashi-sensei." I called out. The door opened up to reveal our captain as he had clothes for us both within his arms. He stood by the door with a wide-eyed look in his eyes. I knew the reason why. It was because of my newfound eyes. Both Sasuke and I began to giggle at Kakashi's flustered face.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to them. Thanks for bringing us some clothes Kakashi-sensei." stated Sasuke.

"Lady Tsunade summoned me this morning as she told me what happened last night and asked if I could bring you guys some clothes. When I heard about the new kekkigenkai, I knew that I had to see it for myself. Sasuke and I are to train you on how to use your kekkigenkai."

"Kurama and I figured as much. I am still trying to get used to my newfound sight myself." I replied. 'But it would also explain a few things while I was training with Kiba.'

 ***How so Naruto?*** Kurama asked me directly.

*Like when I was asked to track someone miles away as I could see that person clear as day and what they were doing.*

 ***And you think that it has something to do with the** _ **Kankaku Bijon.**_ **That would make sense.***

*How is Takaryu doing?*

 ***He is still resting. His changes were much rougher than what you have been through. I don't want you and/or Sasuke to worry about Takaryu. Focus on your training.***

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

I cut my link with Naruto to see Takaryu coming too.

" **Kurama?"** he moaned out. I licked his face lovingly.

" **I am here my love. How are you feeling? The other two are worried about you."** I asked.

" **A bit sore."** replied Takaryu.

" **Do you think that you can try to take on your human form?"** I asked. Takaryu nodded his head weakly as I got up moving a bit away from my mate. Takaryu's body glowed as he transformed into his human form. I stared at my mate in complete shock as his human form no longer resembled Sasuke's in any way shape or form. His body was still muscular and well-built that the visible eight pack he had almost caused me to drool. Grey feathered scales covered most of his body as some parts were tanned Caucasian skin. From his wrist and ankle down was raven black rougher dragon scales. Four sets of wings emerged from his back. One set was his usual raven black feathered bird wings; the second set was a pair of raven black reptilian dragon wings. A long rough scaled reptilian tail also emerged from out of his tailbone. Takaryu's hair became much longer as it flowed wildly to his waist as its color changed becoming snow white. A pair of raven black feathers emerged where his ears was supposed to be. He was still beautiful as he still had the two very unique kekkigenkai's for his eyes. He swayed a bit as I quickly shifted forms to catch him before he could fall over.

" **Kurama?"** he asked a bit weakly.

" **I am not going anywhere until you can fully adjust to your new human form. But you are still beautiful."** I stated holding Takaryu close to my body.

" **Thank you Kurama."** replied Takaryu as he blushed visibly. I gently kissed him on our mate mark earning a low moan.

" **Your welcome mate."** I replied.

Next Chapter….

End of the Kiasho Clan


	24. the end of the Kaisho clan

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho" and the three tailed demon fox "Yohko." Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-demon speech,** ~animal speech~

TwentyFour: end of the Kiasho clan

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

A month has passed since Naruto has awakened his kekkigenkai, _Kankaku Bijon._ We both worked hard to perfect Naruto's skills with his newfound eyes. His eyes were much sharper than my own two kekkigenkai. Naruto also didn't have to close one eye in order to activate the other one like I did. Because of Naruto awakening this kekkigenkai, he could use all the different elemental jutsus that he didn't have the ability to perform. Naruto had at least one hundred known jutsus, that also included what few he did know. He now also knew several of the Uzumaki clan's sealing Justus and also the jutsu that made his famous as the "Yellow Flash." Plus, he learned that the Namikaze clan were skilled swordsmen as he helped me perfect my sword skills.

Winter was ending as spring was around the corner. Both Naruto and I were planning to get married once this whole crisis with Hitan Kiasho was over with. Naruto told me that he often dreamed of getting married when the cherry blossoms were in bloom. According to Kurama, it was around that time when they both go into heat. I never knew that Naruto had this soft and romantic side to him. But then again I never got to ever know much about Naruto. Naruto tries not to focus on the past as he looks forward to the future, especially with me.

One day Tsunade summoned Naruto and I to the hokage tower. Neither Naruto or I knew what was going on.

"Thank you both for coming. It seems that Hitan Kaisho has turned up in the Valley of the End. It seems that he is calling you both out. One of our ninja came back from a patrol gravely injured with a message."

"And the message?" I asked in a rough voice as my hand tightened into a fist. Naruto's hand wrapped around mine. He knew how I felt about the man who had hurt him and cost Naruto his sight.

"He will be waiting for you both. One way or another this will all come to an end." stated Tsunade. "Are you both ready for this?" asked Tsunade.

"Don't worry Grandma. The Kaisho clan will finally come to an end." Naruto stated with confidence.

"Just promise me that you will both be careful." stated Tsunade in concern.

"Don't worry, we will." I stated as Naruto and I went home to prepare for the battle.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

Both Sasuke and I headed to our house to grab the stuff that we needed. I changed into my sage robes and summoned up some clones to go to Mount Myoboku to gather nature energy. I placed my headplate over my eyes as I didn't want to reveal our trump card right off the bat.

"Are you ready Yohko?" I asked my other fox companion.

~Yes Master. I know what signal to watch for.~ Yohko replied.

"Are you ready Naruto?" asked Sasuke as I took a hold of Yohko's special leash.

"Let's finally end this." I replied.

It didn't take us long to make it to the Valley of the End traveling at top speed. I could sense that Hitan was across from us. Yohko let out a low snarl as I gently scatched his head.

"Easy there Yohko." I whispered to the fox.

"I didn't think that you two would come. Either way, I will finally get what I desire." stated Hitan.

"All of your desires will end today Hitan." snarled Sasuke as I could feel him wanting to shift into his demonic form.

*Easy Sasuke. We don't want to reveal all of our cards right off the bat.* I told Sasuke calming him down.

"Now before we get to this, I would like to know your names this way I can tell the leaf village which of their ninja's died." I could feel Sasuke activate both his kekkigenkai as he slipped into a defensive stance as he drew his Kusanagi sword.

"Sasuke Uchiha." replied Sasuke.

 ***Naruto, give him your full name.*** Kurama suggested. A wicked smile stretched across my face.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." I stated boldly.

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

I could sense Hitan panicking when he heard both Sasuke's and Naruto's name.

' **That's right you better panic. You have no idea of what my kit and his mate are capable of.'** I thought to myself as a wicked grin crossed my muzzle. Both Naruto and Sasuke went into defensive stance as Yohko powered up his Biju abilities.

"Who would have thought that my paths would collide with the very same clans responsible for killing off my entire clan. I can't wait to destroy you both." growled Hitan as he moved to attack both Sasuke and Naruto. The two reacted quickly separating to avoid Hitan's attack as Yohko stayed close to my host. Even with the headplate covering his eyes, Naruto could clearly see everything just he couldn't use the _Sharningan_ function without revealing his eyes. Naruto summoned several _shadow clones_ to fight Hitan.

The three moved swiftly as Hitan also summoned up _shadow clones_. The clones collided in a taijutsu match as the three main bodies collided. _Black Lightning_ danced around Hitan's hand but this time it collided with Sasuke's _chidori._ The two lightning jutsu's collided tossing the three ninja several feet away from each other.

 ***His lightning is just as strong as yours master. Next time he tries to use that jutsu, I will give you my power.*** Takaryu told Sasuke.

*Not yet Takaryu. I want to analyze all of his powers and abilities first.* Sasuke told his inner demon. Most of the _shadow clones_ produced by Naruto and Hitan had been destroyed.

*His _shadow clones_ are not as strong as my own. His taijutsu is moderate level at most.* Naruto told Sasuke mentally.

*Thank heavens that we did some sparing matches with Gai-sensei and Rock Lee.* Sasuke replied.

"You both are strong; I will give you that. But this time I will have what I desire." Hitan roared out as his hands rapidly ran through some hand signs. I could feel his chakra powering up as he tapped into the Biju power that he had already stolen.

" _Lightning Release: Black Dragon!"_

 ***Naruto!*** I cried out. Naruto wasted no time calling me forth his Biju powers.

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled out summoning me in my chakra nine tailed form.

 **~Yohko…** _ **Biju Bomb!~**_ I told the three tailed fox. Naruto, Yohko, and I powered up our chakra producing a black ball of energy.

" _ **Biju Bomb!"**_ both Naruto and I snarled out unleashing the black ball of condensed energy. The two jutsu's collided producing a mass shockwave that destroyed Hitan's jutsu. I had Naruto, Sasuke, and Yohko protected within my chakra cloak. I could feel Hitan using the Biju power to protect himself.

When the blast cleared it revealed Naruto, Sasuke, and Yohko unharmed. So much couldn't be said for Hitan. Several deep cuts and scars covered his body. He had lost a good portion of his Biju power. During the blast, Naruto had lost his headplate. When Hitan saw Naruto's eyes, his widened considerably.

"It's not possible." Hitan stated with a sharp gasp as his eyes began to bleed.

 ***What's wrong with his eyes?*** asked Takaryu mentally.

*I guess seeing the real thing is causing a reverse reaction to his pale imitation.* Sasuke stated. Hitan growled out as his chakra began to rise at a dangerous level.

TAKARYU'S P.O.V.

I could feel Hitan's power rising as a Biju cloak began to cover his body. It was nothing like the cloak that Naruto could produce. I guess what Sasuke said about the man's eyes rang true.

"I want those eyes Namikaze Uzumaki!" he roared out as he charged for Naruto. I could feel Sasuke taping into his curse mark as he rapidly ran his hands through a series of hand signs.

" _Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire!"_ Sasuke snarled as he unleashed a volley of fireballs at Hitan to keep him away from Naruto. We could see his skin peeling off of him as he clearly enraged with seeing Naruto's _Kankaku Bijon._

"I will have those eyes and resurrect my clan!" Hitan growled angrily.

*Sasuke… It's time!* Naruto stated as he tapped into not only his sage mode but also his Biju cloak. I flared up my chakra giving it to Sasuke as he unleashed his second stage of his curse mark which also happened to be his demonic form.

Sasuke lept into the air spreading open his wings as he flew several feet above Naruto. Naruto was using Kurama's cloak to begin forming two _Rashenshurikens_. Once fully formed, both Naruto and Sasuke began to pump lightning into the jutsu. Hitan was covered in the Biju chakra of a five tailed creature as parts of his skin had peeled off exposing muscle. Hitan looked demonic more than both Naruto and Sasuke combined. Hitan also called upon his powers creating a large dragon made out of thunder and lightning.

" _Thunder Release: Grand Dragon!"_ yelled out Hitan as he charged at both Naruto and Sasuke.

*Let's go Naruto!* Sasuke stated mentally. Both teens moved using the _Flying Thunder God_ technique to get close to Hitan as Kurama's chakra cloak protected them from Hitan's attack.

" _Spiraling Thunderstorm Shuriken!"_ both teens snarled out. The two attacks collided producing a large shockwave. Kurama and I pumped our power into our hosts giving their power the kick it needed to win over Hitan's jutsu. The _Spiraling Thunderstorm Shuriken_ managed to sever all of Hitan's chakra points as the jutsu cut him to threads. The jutsu also destroyed all traces of Hitan's jutsu as the man went down hard.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

Once Hitan was down, I used my mom's jutsu of _Adamantine Sealing Chains_ to keep Hitan down this way I could seal his abilities. Sasuke shifted back to his human form as he pulled out a sealing scroll. He stepped back to give me room to seal Hitan's eyes and Biju chakra. Summoning up several _shadow clones_ and powering down my Biju mode, I went to work quickly. Hitan somehow was still clinging to life thanks to the Biju chakra that was slowly healing him. Sasuke seemed to notice this.

"Naruto… Shall I…?" he asked drawing his sword. I just shook my head no. I placed my hand onto Hitan's head entering his mindscape to find the Biju chakra belonging to the ten tails.

"Give me your power you damn beast!" roared out Hitan. Once again I used the _adamantine sealing chains_ to keep Hitan from Juubi. Hitan struggled against the chains that held him. Juubi looked at me with a sympathetic eye.

" **Sorry about this Uzumaki. I never dreamed of facing against you and the Uchiha kid again. But that man forced me to do his bidding."**

"That's all right Juubi. Sasuke and I will take care of him." I replied opening up my seal to take what chakra that Juubi had left. I held a good portion of all the ten tailed beasts chakra within me since I had befriended them all and that included the Juubi. I could hear Hitan scream out as I took Juubi's chakra away from him.

As I left the mindscape, I turned towards Sasuke whom had a kunai in hand as we took Hitan's eyes sealing it into a scroll. Sasuke then used his chakra to set fire to Hitan's body. We watched as the body burned until there was nothing left. I let out a long sigh grateful that it was finally over. Sasuke pulled me close to his body.

"Let's head home Naruto." he stated as I could tell that he was just as glad as I was that it was finally over. I slowly nodded my head as I could see Yohko bringing me back my headplate. I simply smiled at the fox as the three of us began our trek back home.

Next Chapter…...

The sixth hokage's announcement


	25. the hokage's announcement

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho" and the three tailed demon fox "Yohko." Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS - points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-demon speech,** ~animal speech~

TwentyFive: the hokage's announcement

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

Winter had finally passed. Spring was finally here as Sasuke and I began to make plans for our wedding. A part of me wished that the village didn't look down at me and accepted me. No one besides those who we trusted knew that Sasuke and I were gay. I wondered at times how the villagers and the fan girls would react to when they learn that their idol Sasuke is gay. We already knew that the fan girls would be totally devastated. Often I began to wonder if there was any home to save Sakura. We haven't paid her a visit since I had shown her memories of my past and what I have been through.

One day everyone in the village was summoned to the hokage's tower. It seemed that Tsunade was going to make several announcements. Sasuke and I knew that one of them was concerning Kakashi becoming the sixth hokage. Sasuke and I often teased him about it. But in the long run we both knew that Kakashi would make a great hokage. Both Sasuke and I prepared to leave the house to head towards the tower.

"Should we bring Yohko?" Sasuke asked.

~Can I stay home please? I don't want to be around all those people whom hate and fear both my master and father.~ Yohko asked me.

"You don't have to come Yohko." I told the fox. Yohko jumped up on me knocking me to the ground as I earned licks of affection from the three tailed fox.

~Thank you… Thank you… Master!~ I couldn't help but to giggle at the fox.

 ***Ok Yohko that's enough. We have to get going**.* Kurama commanded. Yohko got off of me as I looked up at Sasuke to see him smirking. I could tell that he was holding back his laughter as he helped me back up to my feet. I quickly stuck my tongue out at Sasuke once I was on my feet as I headed out the door. I could hear Sasuke laughing as he followed behind me. I couldn't help but to smile as I ran on ahead forcing Sasuke to case after me for a change.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I finally caught Naruto hooking my arm through his as we held hands. We both ignored the hate filled glances we got. When we approached the hokage's tower, we could see that there was a huge turnout. Naruto and I found a spot where we could see and hear everything. Once everyone was gathered, Tsunade took to the roof of the hokage building.

"Thank you for all coming!" Tsunade stated loud and clear once everyone had quieted down. "I have several announcements to make. First is the announcement of the sixth hokage…. Kakashi Hatakte!" Kakashi took the stage wearing a hokage robe that read "Rokudaime" or the sixth fire shadow. Loud cheers arouse all around. None louder than Naruto's. Kakashi gave a light wave before stepping back. Tsunade held her hand up causing everyone to quiet down. "My next announcement is concerning a great injustice that I have seen and allowed to go unpunished. This person has sacrificed much for this village as we have failed to acknowledge him for the hero that he is." The villagers began to talk whispering amongst themselves.

Once again Tsunade held her hand up to quiet everyone down.

"This person held two S-Ranked secrets that were only known to a select few. But I felt that it was time for us as a village to recognize this young man and everything that he has done for this village by allowing the truth about this young man's sacrifices come to light." stated Tsunade. I kind of figured out where this was going. I looked over at Naruto whom looked visibly pale. I grabbed his hand squeezing it gently in comfort.

*It's alright Naruto. I trust that Lady Tsunade has a reason for announcing this.* I told him telepathically.

 ***Sasuke is right. You should be hailed as a hero. Let's see where she goes with this**.* Kurama stated.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

Tsunade quieted down the crowd once again with a simple hand guesture. I began to wonder why she was announcing the two S-Ranked secrets that I held.

"This person's story begins on the same night that the nine tailed fox attacked. You were all told that the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze had killed the fox. But, this was a lie. The fourth couldn't kill the fox instead, he managed to seal the great beast into the body of a newborn child, his own son." The villagers began to whisper and talk amongst themselves finding it odd that my dad even had a child that they didn't know about. Once again Tsunade raised her hand to quiet down the villagers. "The nine tails was ripped out of its previous host and forced to attack by a man whom was brain washed by Madara Uchiha. That person was Obito Uchiha." Voices rose up in protest as Tsunade yelled at them to be quiet.

"What Lady Tsunade says is true. The Uchiha _Sharningan_ can control the Biju and force the creatures to obey them. The fourth's own wife Kushina was the nine tails Jinchuriki. But you all treated her with respect while you treated her own son with hatred for what the nine tails did." Kakashi stated.

"The fourth wanted for his son, this child whom holds the nine tails as a hero but, you all have done the opposite. It is thanks to him for stopping Shukaku, the one tail Biju from totally destroying this village and befriending its host. He was also instrumental in stopping Pain of the Akatsuki. The person that I speak of is none other than Naruto Uzumaki." stated Tsunade.

The villagers all turned looking at me with the usual hate filled glares as they began to shout out.

"There's no way that he is the fourth's son. It's because of that beast that I have lost my loved ones. The fourth should have just killed the beast." I could see some of them reach for their weapons. All of the teams that I had befriended moved taking a defensive stance before me. This also included both Sai and Sasuke. Kakashi and Tsunade tried to get the villagers to back off.

 ***Naruto… Reverse summon me!*** Kurama yelled at me.

*Kurama… Don't…* I began.

 ***Don't worry Kit. I am not going to do anything stupid.*** Kurama replied. I lifted up my shirt to reveal the seal that laid on my stomach. I bit into my fingertips drawing blood as I ran my hands through a series of hand signs.

 _"_ _Reverse Summons…. Kurama!"_ I called out slamming my hands down onto the ground.

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

Lots of smoke surrounded me as I materialized in full flesh and blood. I let out a loud roar causing the villagers to back off in fear.

"It's the beast! It's going to kill us all and destroy this village!" some of them stated in fear when they saw me.

 **"** **If I wanted to destroy this village, it wouldn't be still standing. You all have no idea of the hardships that Naruto and I have faced. You all have been blinded by hatred and fear. Twice I was forced by those of the Uchiha clan to destroy this village. Twice your previous hokage's laid down their lives to stop me. I never asked to be used as a weapon as most humans see us Biju as that. I also didn't ask to be ripped from my past hosts which ended up killing them. All of my hosts were those belonging to Uzumaki clan as their unique chakra made the perfect jail for me."** I stated as I told them my story about how I was created and everything about my past. I could see most of the villagers start to realize that Naruto and I were not a threat. Their eyes turned towards Sasuke as he was the last living Uchiha as they knew with his _Sharningan_ , he could take control of me and force me to attack this village. If he so desired.

"What Kurama has told you is the truth. Yes, some of my clan has used him to destroy this village. But I am nothing like them as I do not desire the destruction of the place that I call home. Nor do I want to kill the person whom I love and cherish with all of my heart." he stated as he went to Naruto's side as the two held hands. The villagers began to feel bad about how they treated Naruto as he had saved this village three times from ultimate destruction.

"The reason to why we are divulging this information is because it had been prophesied by the great toad that Naruto would be the one to save the world. And he has done so many times over. Naruto has gone on far too long for not being recognized for the hero that he is." stated Tsunade.

The teams erupted in cheers followed by the villagers which brought tears to Naruto's eyes. Both Sasuke and I were grinning happy for our fun loving blonde. Finally, Naruto had been acknowledged and had everyone's approval.

"We would also like to announce the person chosen to become the seventh hokage. Congratulations…. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" both Tsunade and Kakashi stated in unison. Even louder cheers erupted as Naruto collapsed to his knees. Tears flowed heavily from his eyes. A wide Cheshire grin crossed my muzzle as Sasuke wrapped Naruto up into his arms. Finally, at long last, Naruto had achieved his lifelong dream.

 **'** **Minato…. Kushina…. You would have been proud to see the way that Naruto has turned out. He now has the love and approval of everyone within this village even though it didn't start out that way. He is now hailed as the hero that you knew he would become one day. I foresee nothing but good things to come for Naruto. I promise you Minato… Kushina… to protect the legacy that you have left behind until the day that I die.'** I thought to myself as I looked over at the hokage monument. I could feel that Naruto's ancestors were smiling down at him happy for the young man that I was proud to call my host.

Next chapter…

SasuNaru's wedding


	26. SasuNaru's wedding

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho" and the three tailed demon fox "Yohko." Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-demon speech,** ~animal speech~

TwentySix: SasuNaru's wedding

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

The whole entire village now knows and recognizes Naruto as the hero of the leaf. I couldn't be any prouder of my soon to be husband. I had made the decision that when Naruto becomes hokage that I would become his close and personal Anbu guard. Everyone within the village is now aware of Naruto's and my relationship. The fangirls found it next to impossible that I was gay. I put all of the rumors to rest when I kissed Naruto in front of everyone. Many of the fangirls seemed not only in shock but also depressed that Naruto and I were in a romantic relationship but also planning to get married. But in the long run everyone supported us. Naruto and I were going over the last minute details for our wedding. We planned for Tsunade to unite us in marriage. Kakashi agreed to be our best man. A special ceremonial kimono was being made for Naruto. He would wear a white robe but over his robes he would wear an orange jacket with a golden yellow nine tailed fox on it. I was going to wear the Uchiha ceremonial black robes. We invited everyone who we ever helped out over the years. Tazuna and Inari, Gaara and his siblings, Princess Yuki Fujikaze, Prince Michiru and his son Hikaru, Princess Shion, Amaru, all the teams and captains, Teuchi and Ayame, Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin. Imagine my surprise when I learned that Karin is an Uzumaki.

"So do you plan on Karin to walk you down the aisle since she is your relative?" I asked Naruto.

"No offense Sasuke but, I hardly know the girl. And from what you have told me about her, she sounds worse than Sakura." Naruto replied.

"Gaara maybe or even Konohamaru?" I suggested. Naruto shook his head no. This caused me to raise my brow in question.

 ***I am. In my human form of course.*** replied Kurama. I looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Kurama was the most logical choice. We have been working on a way for him to take control over one of my clones."

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

Sasuke looked at me both in shock and confusion.

"Since Kurama has been with me all of this time, he was the most logical choice to walk me down the aisle as he already considers me a part of his family." Sasuke looked at me a bit lost.

 ***Kit in the demon language means child.*** Kurama explained.  
"Oh…..!" Sasuke replied as I gave him a sharp glare. "Come on give me a break Naruto. I am still learning some of the terms when it comes to my demonic half. You practically grew up learning these words." Sasuke stated nervously. I broke out in laughter watching him squirm under my gaze. Sasuke gave me his 'I hate you' glare which didn't faze me in a bit.

"You know that I still love you, right?" I stated after I was done laughing.

"Yeah I know." Sasuke replied as he pecked me on my cheek. I couldn't help but to look at our guest list. Sakura's name had a question mark next to it.

"Sasuke, I am going out for a bit." I stated placing on my ninja shoes.

"Do you want me to come along?" he asked.

"Not really. I am just going to walk around the village." I replied lying through my teeth. Sasuke could easily tell that I was hiding something as he raised his brow. I let out a long and hesitant sigh. "I am going to see Sakura one more time. We haven't seen her since I showed her my past memories."

"You know that you don't have to lie to me Naruto. Just be careful." Sasuke stated. I nodded my head kissing Sasuke on the cheek before I teleported to the hokage tower.

I arrived outside of the office door knocking on it before two voices told me to enter. I entered the office to see Kakashi in his hokage robes going over paperwork while Tsunade was helping him out.

"Naruto, how can we help you?" Kakashi asked.

"I would like your permission to go and see Sakura Haruno. I want to try one more time to convince her that I am not responsible for the things that have happened." I replied. Both Kakashi and Tsunade looked at one another as I could tell that something was up. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well frankly, Sakura has been asking to see you. We figured with everything that was going on, you would be too busy to see her." When I heard that she was requesting to see me, I left the hokage tower for the prison.

I arrived at the prison to have to the Anbu that was standing guard allow me in without question why I was there.

 ***Why do you think she wants to see you?*** Kurama asked me.

*Who knows? Let's just hope for the best.* I replied. I stood outside of Sakura's cell to have her sitting on her small bed. Her pink hair looked a bit longer and knotted from not washing it and/or brushing it. "Sakura, you wished to see me?" I asked in a soft spoken voice. Sakura looked up at me as she gasped softly at the sight of my eyes.

"I heard rumors about your eyes but I guess that its true. I also heard that you and Sasuke are getting married soon."

"Yeah. We were just going over last minute details. But why did you call me here?" I asked. Sakura took a long deep breath as she refused to break eye contact. It was almost like I was seeing my old true teammate from the time we were trying to bring Sasuke back home.

"I am so sorry Naruto. I had no idea of the things that you went through all because of who you have sealed within you. I wanted to believe that you weren't the monster that everyone made you out to be. But ever since the Orochimaru incident on the bridge, seeing you unleash that monster, I started believing. I put up a front around you making it seem like I was a friend. I never believed that you would keep your promise to bring Sasuke back home." she stated as tears rolled down her face. "I have been a terrible friend and teammate. I started to believe all the lies my mother feed to me. I should have asked you about all the things I heard spoken about you. When Sasuke admitted about how he felt about you, I was shocked and didn't want the man that I supposable loved be into guys. But as I think back on it now, you were always chasing after Sasuke. Your bond with him was much with him was much stronger than my own. I think that you also loved him but never acted upon it." The tears streaked down her face much faster than before. "I feel so bad about every bad name that I called you and for how I always beat you up. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked. I could tell that Sakura meant every word she spoke to me. My own tears began to roll began to roll down my face.

"Do you ever need to ask me that question?" I asked her.

"Not really. But I felt that I had to ask it. I guess that I have always known the type of person that you are Naruto." Sakura repied whipping away her tears that were still in her eyes.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

It has been several days since Sakura has been freed from prison as much like when I first returned, she was kept under strict supervision. Sakura and Rock Lee also began dating considering how heartbroken he was over the girl being imprisoned. Sakura decided to give Lee a chance. Today was Naruto's and my wedding as I couldn't help the butterflies that were constantly flying in my stomach. I was such a nervous wreck. I could only imagine how Naruto was feeling.

 ***Calm down Master. You will do fine.*** Takaryu told me mentally trying to calm down my nerves.

*Sorry. I am just so nervous. After all this is a very important event for me. This invent is going to change my life once again. But this time it will be a very positive change.* I replied. I could hear the music start up as Kakashi nudged me. I looked up down the aisle to see the sakura petals raining down as Kurama whom was in his human form walk Naruto down by his side. Naruto looked so beautiful in his kimono that I felt my breath leave my body. A light blush crossed his face as he held a bouquet of red roses in his hand as one arm was laced through Kurama's arm. Kurama wore the kimono that I usually saw him wear when he was within Naruto's mindscape while in his human form. I could instantly see why Naruto often dreamed of hold the wedding outside while the sakura trees were in bloom. The memory of how he looked right now stirred within my very soul.

Kurama pushed Naruto forth to join me as he gently kissed Naruto's cheeks before stepping off to the side. He nodded his head at me as I slightly nodded mine back.

"Friends and family, we are gathered together to unite these two men in holy matrimony. Who gives away this young man Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki?" Tsunade asked. Kurama stepped forth.

" **I, Kurama Kyuubi no Yohko do."** Kurama announced before stepping back. Naruto and I joined hands facing one another.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, you both have been through so much since becoming genin of the leaf. You both went through unbearable pain and grew up going through some of the same experiences. You both have a strong bond that has brought you together through so many trials. You both have overcame many obstacles to stand before me hand in hand. By joining you both together in holy matrimony marks a brand new beginning for you both." Tsunade stated. I could hear many fangirls along with Rock Lee and Might Guy crying. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes earning a very light chuckle from my mate. "The rings please." Kakashi stepped forth presenting a gold band with a silver plate. On the plate the words 'Taken' were engraved. Both my family stones of red and white sat before the words along with Naruto's family stones of orange and blue sat after the words. Kakashi gave me one while he gave the other to Naruto. "Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki as your wedded husband. Do you promise to love and cherish him for better or for worse until death do you part?"

"I do." I replied slipping the ring over the engagement ring that I gave Naruto. A wide smile caressed my face. Tsunade asked the same question for Naruto.

"Of course I do, believe it!" he exclaimed slipping my ring on.

I couldn't help but to laugh at Naruto's reply while possibly everyone else rolled their eyes. I could even hear Kurama giggle as well at Naruto's reply.

"Is there anyone who believes that these two shall not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." Tsunade stated. I could hear a couple of fangirls begin to protest earning a deep growl from Kurama as he unleashed a mass amount of killer intent at them.

*Kurama!* Naruto yelled mentally.

 ***What?! I wasn't going to have them disrupt this. Not that they could break you two apart as you are already bonded.*** Kurama replied.

*Don't tell me that you have gotten soft Kurama.* I stated. As the nine tailed fox rolled his eyes at me almost making Naruto and I to break out in laughter.

"Well then on behalf of everyone here may I proudly present Mr. and Mr. Uzuchika. You may kiss your husband." announced Tsunade. I pulled Naruto closer to me as I planted a long and aggressive kiss onto Naruto's lips to have him moan deeply. I could hear the crowd erupt into cheers and several breaking out into tears.

"I love you Naruto Uzuchika." I whispered once I broke the kiss.

"I love you as well Sasuke Uzuchika." Naruto stated blushing madly. The memory of our wedding would remained etched possibly within both Naruto's and my soul for all eternity as I wondered if our families had been alive would they be happy for us. I hoped that in someways that I was living up to the goals that I had set. I was going to rebuild my clan and get married but, although it wasn't the Uchiha clan. I was building a new clan with the one person that I loved and treasured most in the world and no one was ever going to break us apart.

Next chapter…

honeymoon


	27. honeymoon

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho" and the three tailed demon fox "Yohko." Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-demon speech,** ~animal speech~

Major Warnings: There will be boyxboy (male) kissing, hardcore sex, nudity, and touching within this chapter so please don't hate! If you aren't into those kind of things, then please skip this chapter.

TwentySeven: the honeymoon

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

After the wedding was over, Sasuke and I posed for some photos for our wedding album. Kurama even psed for some of them before I dispelled the clone allowing him to go back into my mindscape.

*Thanks for doing this Kurama. It means a lot to me. I just wish that my parents could have been alive to see this.* I stated.

 ***Not a problem Kit. I believe that they maybe up in heaven smiling down on you.*** replied Kurama.

*Are you sure that you don't want to attend the after party?* Sasuke asked.

 ***What's the point when I can't attend it with the one that I love?*** Kurama asked.

 ***Sorry Kyu but, since no one but the hokage's know about Sasuke's demon form. It is possibly better if I was to remain a secret.*** Takaryu replied.

*Takaryu has a point Kurama.* Sasuke stated.

At the after party, we were often congratulated on our union. Everyone seemed to have a good time. Sasuke and I cut the cake made by Ayame as we feed each other a slice. We also both shared a slow dance to a song that summed up how we both felt towards one another. As the party winded down, I had yet to toss the bouquet of roses that I had carried down the aisle. All of the girls within the village huddled behind me ready to catch the flowers. I tossed the bouquet high into the air to see the flowers land in Konahamaru's lap. I couldn't help but to laugh as all the girls gave him the "I will kill you" look. The very same one that I had once received when I kissed Sasuke for the first time. Sasuke also laughed as Konahamaru had to flee on sight before the girls could kill him.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

Naruto and I went back home as I grabbed him quickly to carry him over the threshold of our house.

"Put me down teme!" Naruto cried out as his face was a bright shade of red. He hit me hard on the chest trying to force me to drop him.

"Nope. I kind of like holding you in my arms my lovely husband." I stated as I carried him to our room. When we reached our bedroom, I tossed Naruto onto the bed.

"God damn it you bastard…" he managed to growl out before I kissed him hard and passionately. Naruto tried to deny me access into his mouth. But I managed to roughly rub his crotch making him gasp. I took the chance to slip my tongue in mapping out Naruto's mouth. When we finally broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected us together as Naruto was a much darker shade of red. I lightly laughed at how flustered my husband was.

"Pack your things for a week long romantic getaway Naruto. We are going on our honeymoon. We should arrive at our destination before you heat hits." Naruto looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Where are we going?" he asks as I just gave him a light kiss on his nose.

"You will see. I had found it when I was away from the village training with Orochimaru. We will also take Yohko as there is a large forest. Maybe he can find his own mate." I could tell that Yohko was excited as he barked happily.

Once we had everything packed, Naruto and I left the village holding hands. I lead the way to what used to be the sound village. As we traveled Naruto and I talked about how many kids we would like to have. We both agreed on four kids, two males and two females if it was possible. We also talked about moving to the Namikaze estates as we were going to need more room for the kids when they came. We often talked picturing what our kids would look like. I could picture both our girls having Naruto's long blond locks and blue eyes.

"Come on Sasuke. Don't you want at least one of our girls to have your dashing good looks?" Naruto questioned.

"If one of them did, I wouldn't let a boy within a hundred yards of her." I growled out. Naruto laughed at my reaction. "On a different note, how are you going to give birth to the kids? I would imagine that it would be kind of difficult."

"Sasuke did you forget about my _sexy jutsu_?"

"Not really as I didn't think about it. But what if you didn't create that jutsu?"

"Caesarean. They would have to cut me open to take the cubs out."

We finally arrived at the sound village as I blind folded Naruto. I didn't want Naruto to see where I was leading him to as I wanted it to be a surprise.

"And no fair peaking or having Yohko tell you." I stated lacing his headband over his eyes. I allowed him to hold onto Yohko's special harness as the three tailed fox followed my lead. I lead Yohko to a cave that was hidden behind a waterfall. I entered the cave to see crystals hanging off the celling, coming out of the walls and floors. I set up a small fire by performing my _fireball_ jutsu. This was the same cave where I perfected my _lightning_ jutsu. Once the fire was going I went over and undid Yohko's special harness. "Go on Yohko. Find yourself a mate. We will be here for at least a week." Yohko nodded his head as he took off heading for the forest.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

"Now don't open your eyes until I tell you to." Sasuke stated as I could feel him undo my headband that covered my eyes. I could hear him step back a bit away from me. "All right open them." I slowly opened my eyes to see colorful crystals glistening against the firelight reflecting onto the waterfalls that used to be the same color as my eyes.

"It's beautiful Sasuke." I stated as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you. When I found this place, all I could think of is you. There are other sights like this that I wanted to show you." Sasuke stated as he moved to wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"I never realized just how much I missed you when you were gone. I had promised myself that one day I would return you back to the village. I just missed the close bond that I had formed with you as you were my rival still at the time. Someone who I knew suffered just as much as I did. When you came back to the village, I was overjoyed but also depressed as no one gave me a second thought. When the elders told me to protect you because they chose you to become hokage, I felt my world crumble all around me." I stated as the tears began to fall faster than before. Sasuke pulled me close to his body to allow me to cry into his shoulders. "When I lost my sight, I thought that I would never see beautiful sights like this ever again. The people whom cared the most for me or that I had ever loved all died…"  
"It's all right Naruto. I am not going anywhere. No one is going to take me away from you ever again. I was so stupid to leave the village seeking out revenge. I had no idea of how much you have been suffering. But all of that is in the past as I want to look forward to a very bright future with you and our kids. No longer do I have to fear people using me for my name. I am now a Uzuchika and proud to call you my husband." Sasuke's words meant the world to me as I cried my eyes out.

After I had calmed down, Sasuke took me to a lookout point where you could see several of the villages. It was a lovey place to watch the sun set and when it was dark enough, to see the stars when they came out. The things that Sasuke had shown me, all of the love, and affection that he has doted on me would be forever etched into my brain. I told Sasuke that because of our inner demons within us, we would age much slower than normal people. Everyone we knew would have died of old age and be wrinkled from old age while we still looked to be in our prime. We went back to the cave as I knew that I had several hours before my heat hits me.

"I have to warn you that I may become aggressive when my heats hits. I will want sex as many times as possible until I become pregnant with a cub."

"How will we know that you are…"

"Trust me, you will know." I replied.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

That night we cuddled next to each other as I had no idea of what I was getting into when it came to Naruto's heat. He told me that I would now right away when he becomes pregnant. I guess that it had to do with my demonic instincts. Because that I was only a half demon, I wouldn't go into heat like Naruto. The next morning, I awoke to Naruto nuzzling me as he nipped at my mate mark. I could instantly tell that his heat was beginning. His whole entire body felt warm to the touch. His eyes turned back to the sapphire blue that I used to love so dearly.

"Naruto?" I questioned earning a low husky growl from the blond.

"Mate…. Sasu…" he growled nipping on the mate mark much harder than before as his claws ran over my partially nude body. They tugged aggressively near my boxers as his knee rubbed at my crotch. My head rolled back as I moaned out loud Naruto's name. His claws ripped off my boxers exposing my semi hard erection. Naruto began to nip and lick down my body as he pumped my erection. Once he got down to my erection, he engulfed it into his warm mouth while sending wonderful vibrations through it. My eyes closed enjoying the immense pleasure that I was receiving. My hips matched Naruto's thrusting. Moans slipped out of my lips as I chanted Naruto's name. I could feel him pick up the pace as he massaged my balls.

"Naruto…. Ah… I'm gonna…." I growled out. I could feel Naruto stop just before I could climax as I opened my eyes to see him climbing on top of me as he worked my erection into his dripping wet hole. He thrusted onto my erection hard that I screamed out in pleasure as my hips rocketed upwards.

I could see the lust both on Naruto's face and within his eyes as he moved roughly onto my erection. I meet him thrust for thrust causing groans of pleasure to rip through his chest. I could feel my demonic instincts begin to take a hold as I flipped our position. I slammed into him hard and fast as I could feel his claws sink into my back. Naruto's growls and moans of pleasure increased while Kurama's chakra began to change and coat his body. I could feel my own body also begin to change as I rammed into my mate harder and faster changing positions once again as Naruto was on his hands and knees while I knelt behind him thrusting wildly. I grabbed a hold of Naruto's leaking erection as I pumped it in time with my wild thrusts. My mind was overcome with pleasure that I had lost track of how long we have been fucking each other and how many times we came. We did it in as many ways possible as it seemed almost like we couldn't stop until I knew for sure that I had impregnated Naruto. I could feel the pleasure through our bond as we went at it like wild demons. Our growls and moans echoed through the cave along with the unbridle heat that was escaping from Naruto. I could feel it the back of our minds that we were both nearing our climax. Naruto growled out loud screaming "Mate" as he came violently against me. I followed shortly after screaming out Naruto's name as my seed rammed deep into Naruto. Naruto collapsed into my arms as I stood on my shaking legs with Naruto's legs wrapped around my waist. I slowly noticed the demon cloak begin to retreat from his body. I could feel my own demonic transformation reseeding as our bodies were covered in both sweat and cum. I could see Naruto flash me a brief smile before he had passed out. I carried him over to our sleeping bags and I could sense it in the back of my mind. I knew almost instantly that Naruto was now carrying one of our cubs. I laid down next to him cuddling up as I grabbed a blanket covering our nude bodies. I was so tried and drained that I fell asleep instantly with a smile stretched across my face.

Next Chapter….

pregnacy


	28. pregnancy

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho" and the three tailed demon fox "Yohko." Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-demon speech,** ~animal speech~

Major Warnings: There will be a boy giving birth and pregnant. Also there is a huge time skip from Naruto when he first learns that he's pregnant to the point where he gives birth. If you aren't into those kind of things, then please skip this chapter.

TwentyEight: pregnancy

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

I could already feel the cub that was growing within Naruto as well as my own mate Takaryu. Both Takaryu's and my cub would grow and mature faster than the one that was growing within Naruto. I could also tell that our cub was much like me in many ways possible except for that he will have a much darker fur color. I could also tell that Naruto's cub will look exactly like Naruto except for that he will have Sasuke's hair color. I laid wrapped around my mate in my fox form as he slept in his dragon form. We were all worn out from our mating during Takaryu's first heat and Naruto finally being able to go all the way unstricted with his own mate during his heat. I knew that both Naruto and Sasuke was aware of the cub that was now growing within Naruto's womb. I couldn't help but to giggle wondering how things were going to be for Naruto now that he has a cub. I remembered Kushina would get morning sickness, she had violent mood swings, and craved strange foods. I wondered if Naruto was going to have the same reactions now that he was expecting.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

I awoke the next morning feeling a bit under the weather which was a bit unusual for me considering how I am hardly ever sick. I laid curled up next to Sasuke as we were both completely nude. Bits and pieces of what happened entered my brain as I now currently pregnant with one of Sasuke's cubs. We have been graced with a single child. I couldn't help but to smile as I rubbed my hand over my slight baby bump that I had formed.

 ***I guess congratulations are in order.*** Kurama stated mentally.

*Thanks. I take it that Takaryu is also expecting.*

 ***Yeah. He is currently cursing me out while throwing up.*** Kurama replied causing me to laugh. I could feel Sasuke stirring besides me.

"Good morning beautiful." he whispered as his hand began to rub my belly. "I can't believe that we have a child already growing within your womb."

"Takaryu is also expecting as he is going through the joys of morning sickness."

"What about you?"

"I feel a bit queasy but, I am alright. Can we get washed up?" I asked. Sasuke smiled as he got up scooping me up into his arms bridal style. I blushed wildly as he carried me over to the waterfall. My legs felt like rubber as I knew that I would recover in time. We both got cleaned up as Sasuke wanted to spend the rest of our remaining honeymoon showing some more of the sights before he went back home.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

The week had ended as we had make our way back home. Yokho had found himself a female fox for a mate. She was a ball of energy as she took an instant liking to Naruto. I mean what isn't there to like about my blonde mate? Because of her fur color was almost exactly the same as Naruto's mom, Naruto had named the female fox Kushina. The pups that they would produce would make good partners for our children. Especially the one that we were currently expecting. As we walked back home we talked about names for our unborn son, who we would like to have as god parents just in case anything should happen to us.

When we came home our first stop was at the hokage towers. Kakashi's face was now among the hokage faces that have been carved into the mountain side overlooking the village. This brought a smile to our faces as Naruto held a sleeping Kushina in his arms. We figured that Tsunade would be in the hokage tower. If not there she was either at the gambling hall or getting drunk. We knocked on the door to hear Kakashi telling us to come in.

"Ah… Naruto, Sasuke. Welcome back. How was the honeymoon?" he asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Good. Yohko found himself a mate. And I am expecting." Naruto stated. This caused Kakashi to smile from behind his mask.

"Congratulations Naruto. So who else knows?"

"Gaara, as he was named the godfather." I replied.

"Oh… I see. Well, if you guys are looking for Tsunade, she's at the hospital."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. Or should we be calling you lord hokage now?" Naruto asked.

"It's fine if you and the rest of team seven still calls me sensei." he replied. Both Naruto and I thanked Kakashi before we took off for the hospital.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

We arrived and entered the hospital to see Tsunade lay down some rules. Possibly some concerning me. The staff went back to work as Tsunade turned towards us. The frown that was etched on her face transformed into a bright smile. I knew instantly that I was expecting a child.

"Naruto! Congratulations. I guess that we have to set up your appointments to monitor the baby. So please come with me and we will talk some more." Tsunade stated as she lead us to an examination room to check my health and everything else. We talked about the birthing process as I filled Tsunade in to the fact that I would be giving birth to our child using my _sexy jutsu._ I would carry nine months like most women but, I could carry the child in my natural form and be able to feed them too. I was told that I had to make sure that I got plenty of rest and exercise. So in other words, no missions for me for a while. Once the appointments and medical file was all set up, we went to the Inuzuka compound to get Kushina her shots and license. I could already tell that the next nine months were going to be interesting to say the least.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

The nine months went by in a blink of an eye. Naruto and I had moved into the Namikaze estates as our clan symbol sat on the gates surrounding the compound. We made the basement into a den for the foxes as Kurama created a summoning contract that would allow future generations to summon him and his ancestors. Since the room that was supposed to be Naruto's when he was born remained untouched, we decided that could be our son's room. We gave him the toys that Naruto received when he was blind and the toy that Naruto gave me. We transformed what used to be his parents room into our master bedroom. Everything was set for our son. Naruto practically glowed when he was pregnant as we would spend time cuddling while I would stoke his belly. I was practically in tears when I felt our son kick my hand for the first time. It was coming close to Naruto's birthday as our son was also due on the same date. Kushina (the fox), already had a litter of four pups. A small blond four tailed fox would often curl up on Naruto's stomach. Naruto named the fox cub after his father, the fourth hokage, Minato. I named the other three pups after the family that I had lost and who loved me the most. My brother Itachi, my father Fugaku, and my mother Mikoto.

We were at Ichiraku Ramen shop as I occasionally treated Naruto out for ramen. With tomorrow being his birthday and the due date of our son, I decided to splurge on him a bit. Tenuchi and Ayame always welcomed us with a warm smile as I was glad for the close bond that we had with them. Suddenly I could see Naruto fall off his stool grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Naruto! Are you all right?" I asked in concern as I rushed to his side.

"Sasuke… It's time…" he moaned out. I reacted quickly not caring who saw me in my demonic form. I scooped Naruto up bridal style while I flew as fast as my wings would carry me to the hospital.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

Even with my immense healing factor, I could feel the intese pain of my son ready to come into this world. Sasuke landed shapeshifted back into his human form rushing me into the hospital.

"Tsunade… It's time!" he yelled out. Both Sakura and Tsunade came rushing to my side as Sasuke placed me onto a gurney. Sasuke continued to hold my hand during the whole entire process as he refused to leave my side. I took long steady breaths as Sasuke only let go of my hand in order for me to perform the _sexy jutsu._

Several hours of pushing and grunting in pain, our son popped out releasing a loud cry while I undid my jutsu. I was exhausted as I just wanted to sleep but I couldn't just yet. Sakura took our son and cleaned him up while Tsunade did a check up on me to make sure that I was alright. Once everything was alright, Sakura handed me my newborn son. He had my small spikes but they matched Sasuke's hair color. Three whisker marks caressed his cheeks just like I had. When he opened his eyes he had the same sapphire blue eyes that I used to have.

"Congratulations…. It's a boy." Sakura stated.

"What are you two going to name him?" Tsunade asked.

"Menma… Uzuchika…" both Sasuke and I replied in unison as I held Menma in my arms. Tears of joy and happiness streaked down my face. Sasuke was also in the verge of tears.

"Welcome to the world Menma. And happy birthday Naruto. I hope that you don't mind sharing this day with him especially considering the bad memories that this day is usually bound to bring up." stated Tsunade.

"Not at all. Now I have a bright ray of light to shine on this day. I know that they would want for me to be happy." I replied letting out a slight yawn.

"Let me have Menma while you get some rest Naruto." I gave Menma over to Sasuke as I slowly began to drift off to sleep. I could hear Sasuke whisper "I love you" as he kissed me on the forehead before I had lost complete consciousness.

Next Chapter…. the Uzuchika family


	29. the Uzuchika family

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho" and the three tailed demon fox "Yohko." Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-demon speech,** ~animal speech~

Major Warnings: There is a huge time skip from the last chapter as Menma is a young child as it will also feature another one of Naruto's kids.

TwentyNine: the Uzuchika family

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

It has been three years since I have given birth to Menma. Growing up Menma reminded me a bit of myself as he was a regular ball of energy. But he seemed to tone it down after I had Naruko. Naruko was named after the name that I had given myself when I performed the _sexy jutsu_. I felt that she fit the name a lot better as she had my blond locks, the whisker marks on her cheeks as she had Sasuke's jet black eyes. Menma couldn't be happier to be a big brother as he wanted to help in any way that he could when it came to Naruko. I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for my family when both Menma and his fox companion Minato came bolting into the kitchen.

"Daddy… Daddy… You have to see this!" he exclaimed. I quickly turned to my son to see a bright foxy grin stretched across his face. Just another trait that Menma had gained from me. Menma referred to me as 'Daddy' while he called Sasuke 'Papa'.

"What is it Menma?" I asked as I watched him laugh behind his hands. When he was done giggling, he reached up grabbing a hold of my hand as he lead me to the living room. Sasuke laid passed out on the couch with a napping Naruko on his chest. A black two tailed fox, Itachi laid next to Sasuke. Itachi much like his name sake was very protective of both Sasuke and Naruko. I couldn't help but to admire how cute and peaceful the scene before me looked. I kind of giggled at the fact of Sasuke never taking a liking to any girl within our village. But when it came to his little girl, she had him wrapped around his finger.

Menma was trying hard to control his giggles. I motioned to Menma to keep quiet as I laid a blanket over Sasuke and Naruko.

 ***Kit this is a perfect blackmail photo opportunity. Sasuke vulnerable and cuddling with a girl!*** Kurama hissed in the back of my mind.

*Kurama, you are evil!* I replied earning a snicker from the nine tailed fox.

 ***I know.*** I could feel Menma tugging on my pants as he held a camera in his small hands with a mischievous smirk stretched across his face. Shuichi (the name of Yohko Kurama's human form from Yu Yu Hakusho), Kurama's and Takaryu's son that lived within Menma must have told my son to get the camera. Menma knew all about his inner demon and befriended the older demon. I took the camera taking a quick picture of the scene before I lead Menma out of the living room. I knew that Sasuke was literally exhausted from his hardcore training to become my personal Anbu guard.

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

I slowly began to wake up hearing the sounds whimpers and feeling tiny hands beat at my chest.

 ***You may want to wake up. Your daughter is hungry.*** Takaryu stated in the back of my mind. I let out a long yawn stretching out my body as I felt someone take Naruko from me. I opened my eyes to see my husband Naruto shirtless as he cradled Naruko to allow her to feed.

"Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked. I got up off the couch, standing up to stretch the rest of my muscles that had cramped up from me sleeping on the couch. I kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"At least an hour. Come on dinner is ready." he replied.

As we ate dinner I asked Menma how his training was going. Naruto and I felt that we should start his training because in the next three years he would be going to the ninja academy. We told Menma to keep his demonic powers a secret because no one knew about my demonic half except for a few people. If he felt like he could trust the people that he was with, then he could tell them. We started with the simple basics like shriken throwing, _substitution, clone jutsu_ , and _transformation jutsu_. We weren't sure if Menma was going to have wind style chakra like Naruto or fire and lightning like me. We would train Menma when he was six years old to use his chakra and perform high ranking jutsus. When Menma was old enough Naruto would do the _biju mode_ and the _fox cloak_. We would do the same thing for Naruko when she grew up as she also had a nine tailed fox demon within her named Chizuru (from the Kanokon anime series).

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

Later that night as we went to bed I showed Sasuke the photo that I had taking earlier.

"I don't think that I have ever seen you so vulnerable. Let alone if your fan girls ever saw this, they would never forgive you."

"Naruto… You wouldn't dare show that photo to anyone."

"I don't know Sasuke. It's real tempting." I replied with a foxy grin stretched across my face as I played keep away with Sasuke. Preventing him from taking the photo and destroying it.

"I don't know whose worse. You or Menma, Kurama or Shuichi."

 ***I think it would easily be me. My son hasn't seen some of the things that I have seen during my life time.*** Kurama replied.

"Well at least I know who to blame for the photo. But I think that photo should go into the album." Sasuke sighed as he collapsed onto the bed face first.

"You know that I would never truly blackmail you right Sasuke?" I asked as I sat on the bed giving Sasuke a back massage.

"I know that you wouldn't Naruto. You are not that kind of person." replied Sasuke as he sighed in content. I could feel his muscles slowly relax under my touch. I treasured my family. My loving husband Sasuke, who always took his time to show me just how much I mean to him. Menma, my mischievous son who was a lot like me and wanted to become a great ninja just like his fathers. Naruko, my angelic little girl who I knew would possibly become a little trouble maker herself if she was anything like me. Kurama, the nine tailed demon fox who I practically grew up with. Even though him and I had a rocky relationship in the beginning, we had moved past it and became friends. It's true that I missed the people whom greatly affected me in the past but, I still loved them and treasured the sacrifices that they have made for me.

Next and Final Chapter…

Years later


	30. years later

Blinded

Author's Notes: this is told either through Naruto's, Kurama's, and Sasuke's point of view. This story is a Sasu/Naru YAOI (boyxboy love) so don't read if you aren't into those kind of things. I do not own Naruto and/or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I have gotten this the idea while reading several other familiar fanfiction stories in which Naruto loses his sight so, this is my version of what I think would happen. The only characters that I claim to own is the OCC villain "Hitan Kiasho" and the three tailed demon fox "Yohko." Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I look forward to reading them.

Key Guide: 'thinking', (authors notes), "regular speech", *telepathic/mental speech*, CAPS- points of view, _italics-jutsu & attacks_, **bold-demon speech,** ~animal speech~

Major Warnings: There is a huge time skip from the last chapter as Menma and Naruko are young children as it will also feature two other of Naruto's kids.

Thirty: years later

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

Several years have passed since Naruto had Naruko. Menma is now six years old attending the same ninja academy where Naruto and I first began our journey together. Naruko is three years old as she is the spitting image of Naruto when he performs the sexy jutsu except for when it comes to Naruko's jet black eyes. A month ago Naruto had twins completing our family. We were blessed with both a boy and a girl whom we gave names combining both Naruto's and my first name together. The twins had my facial features and two whisker marks on their cheeks instead of three like their older siblings. Our son we decided on the name Saruto as he had Naruto's blond locks and my jet black eyes. Our daughter we decided on the name Natsuke as she had my black hair and Naruto's blue eyes. Much like myself, both Saruto and Natsuke had inner demons that happened to be dragon-birds like Takaryu. Their names was Gawain (from Dragonar Academy) who existed within Saruto and Maruga (from Dragon Crisis) who existed within Natsuke. Both Yohko and Kushina had another liter of four pups as Naruto and I named them Sarada, Jiraiya, Boruto, and Himawari.

Today happened to be Naruto's ceremony of him becoming hokage. Both Menma and Naruko were excited as they stood quietly by my side on the roof of the hokage tower watching as Naruto was sworn into office. Naruto wore a cloak that read 'Nanadaime' or seventh fire shadow. Naruto's face had already been carved into the mountain side right next to Kakashi's. Naruto and I left the twins at home with some clones to watch after them since they weren't old enough to attend the ceremony. Even Kurama wanted to attend the ceremony as everyone was proud of Naruto. He was finally achieving his dream to become hokage. He had finally gained the love and respect of everyone within this village.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the leaf village. May I present your seventh hokage, Naruto Uzuchika!" stated Kakashi after he had placed the hokage's hat onto Naruto's head. Loud cheers and roars arouse from the crowd but none louder than Kurama's own. Naruto raised his hand forcing the crowd too quiet down. I could see the tears begin to form in his eyes as he smiled softly.

"Thank you all for coming. Since I first became a ninja, my dream was to become hokage. To have the love and respect of this village. I had no idea that I was related to such great legends as the first and second hokage. That my own father who gave his life for this village as the fourth and also related to the fifth hokage Tsunade. Like my ancestors and the other hokages that have come before me, I promise to protect those who mean the most to me and the people I love as well as everyone within this village. Most people felt that I wouldn't accomplish most being dead last in the academy and viewed as a monster because of the biju that I had sealed within me. But I have proved not only my strength but my conviction to save this village despite how I was treated in the past. I will continue to use all of my powers to uphold the peace that we have formed with the other villages during the time of the great ninja war." Naruto stated as cheers arose once again. Naruto simply smiled as I could see the tears that wanted to spill from his eyes. Our children were the first to react as they ran up to Naruto's side hugging his legs. I walked up to my husband turning him around to allow him to cry into my shoulder.

NARUTO'S P.O.V.

After the ceremony was over and I was allowed to dry up my tears. Sasuke and the kids wanted to make me a special dinner for becoming officially the hokage.

"Papa… Can I get a piggy back ride?" Menma asked. Sasuke didn't reply as he scooped Menma up placing him on his shoulders.

"Uncle Kurama…. Can I get one too?" Naruko asked.

" **Sure thing princess."** Kurama replied as he shifted into his fox form scooping Naruko up with his tails before placing her onto his back. The kids always referred to Kurama as 'Uncle' as he loved the little tikes almost like they were his own. It didn't bother him that the kids called him uncle cause after all, he was family. Naruko shrieked out with joy as she rode on Kurama's back. As the kids grew older, Sasuke and I would tell them stories about our adventures and what we have been through.

"Daddy…. When I get older I want to become a great ninja and a hokage just like you." stated Menma proudly. This caused me to smile as I took off my hokage hat placing it on Menma's head.

"I am certain that one day you will Menma." I replied. Sasuke smiled too at our eldest child's dream because it used to be mine growing up.

*He is so much like you Naruto. I am certain that one day when he has children of his own he will tell them stories of our adventures as well as his own adventures. Our clan will be forever known throughout the lands as heroes.* Sasuke told me mentally. This caused me to smile even more.

*And I would have it no other way Sasuke.* I replied. We took our time walking home hand in hand as we nodded our heads towards those who said hello. Menma's and Naruko's smile almost matched our own as they were extremely proud of their fathers. I wondered what adventures would await all of my children when they became ninja.


End file.
